


隐藏规则

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [5]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: ABO, Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 115,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 自制MV（地址：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av10219688/）的衍生文。Alpha!Superman/Omega!Batman
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834819
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文中带*号的都是《自杀小队》里的原台词和情节

1.  
视线模糊得厉害，布鲁斯再次眯起眼睛才数清了正摊在他手掌心的黄色药片。一共六粒合成剂，每一粒都边缘明晰、本分安静地在他手里待着。他对这些药片没有特别的感情，它们只是一种无法被定义为聪明还是危险的选择，谈不上恨，也说不上爱。布鲁斯从不觉得自己需要这些额外的情绪，他只要能够做到每一次都安安稳稳地将它们吞进去，确保它们仍能对自己发挥效力就好。  
那样会让事情简单很多。  
他没急着把它们扔进肚子，而是再一次确认了数量后又回忆着什么似的拍了拍口袋，接着才想起他不必吃更多一倍的、另一把蓝色的抑制剂的原因是早上那位从他的玻璃房子里被请走的Beta解决了他不少关于热潮期的困扰。那位Beta走的时候显然恋恋不舍，其实如果可以的话，布鲁斯也确实想和他在床上待一天，直到热潮期完全过去。但愿望只是愿望，他没法去实现，他能做的只是乖乖吞下这把药片，等着合成剂带来的副作用过去，然后推门、出去，和戴安娜还有克拉克把这顿晚餐吃完，接着再去和阿曼达•沃勒会面。  
十分钟后布鲁斯出去时，克拉克终于到了，他正站在门口脱下那件永远不会换掉的卡其色风衣。布鲁斯光是打量他的发型就明白他一定又是骑着那辆连后座都没有的自行车从报社直接赶过来的。他前额的一小撮头发随意卷曲着，那副眼镜就像什么能调控他的信息素的开关似的、把他的气味收敛得很好、和他穿上超人制服时的强势截然不同，现在这位Alpha的信息素温和而不具丝毫攻击性。  
“布鲁斯，”在布鲁斯以为这只是个简单的招呼时，克拉克却走向他，“你等下要去见阿曼达•沃勒？”  
布鲁斯先是瞟了哪里一眼，紧接着略过了他的问题径直向餐桌走去，他不想回答，他一向很体贴地不去询问克拉克和戴安娜私下做了什么或准备做什么，一方面是因为他想要知道的话完全可以了如指掌，但更多的，则是出于公私分明的尊重。  
不过克拉克在这点上似乎永远无法和他达成一致……他为什么不去问问戴安娜今晚又要和谁约会而总是探听他的行程？  
“我以为你不会和政府合作？”克拉克缓步跟着布鲁斯，也在他旁边拉出椅子坐下。  
“私人的，商业，合作，”布鲁斯一字一顿，习惯性地反唇相讥，“不可以？”  
布鲁斯的语气听上去不怎么愉快，他可以仅仅用说话的语调来显露他的状态是好或是糟，那基本取决于他的心情——和克拉克是否故意为之的追根究底。克拉克对布鲁斯只针对他才会产生的这点“任性”一直保有很高的容忍度，原因大概是他们第一次见面的时候他就见识了布鲁斯这样的一面。虽然他当时他针对蝙蝠侠抛给布鲁斯的尖锐提问也算不得客气，但布鲁斯那一连串的反击也确实让他领教了场外的同行所提醒他的那句“小心那个布鲁斯•韦恩，你可得罪不起”。  
还有很难解释的一点或许是，虽然同为Alpha，但布鲁斯因为他的逗弄发起脾气的时候，比他自己或是其他任何Alpha看上去都要……松软太多。  
“还有问题？”  
“呃……”布鲁斯瞥过来，克拉克把笑意压在心里，“还有就是你的信息素似乎又有变化了。”  
这个情况大概每隔一段时间就会在布鲁斯身上发生一次，克拉克早就把最初认认真真的满腹好奇变成了一个可以激起布鲁斯防御反应的话题，这种方式对他来说，会更容易让他不去在意那些可能潜藏于这些现象背后的真正原因。  
“那是古龙水，”布鲁斯的心情终于变得松快了些，因为克拉克从他的嘴角看出了讥讽，“别太执着于人类本身信息素的局限，多了解下香水文化然后区分出两种嗅觉体系的本质区别对你来说很难吗？”  
他当然分得清人造香气和自身信息素的不同，不过他只是顺着布鲁斯的意愿将话题引向了他所希望的那个方向。  
“也不算简单，报社的工资可负担不起这种高端兴趣。”克拉克很高兴布鲁斯周身那种戒备的气场松懈下来了，虽说以他们的社会属性、尤其还是他们这样的身份，肩负压力并时刻保持敏锐是天性中必不可少的要素，然而布鲁斯所负担着的压力和警惕感却远远要超过他，有些合时宜，有些则不。剑拔弩张的气氛在Alpha之间是常会出现的，不过他和布鲁斯之间的总会不一样些，通常当布鲁斯开始嘲讽起克拉克的时候，克拉克就明白自己不过是又一次化解了他巨大的精神压力。  
“早有预料，”布鲁斯的手敲着桌子，“毕竟是一件衬衫穿一年的男人。”  
他指了指克拉克身上那件、从他第一次在莱克斯•卢瑟的酒会上就见克拉克穿着的墨绿色格纹衬衫，搞不清他是真的连多买几件衬衫都负担不起还是独独对这个款式情有独钟。如果这个氪星Alpha能把对自己私人行程的在意分一些到他自身的着装上，情况恐怕会大有改善。  
“是两件，我每天都会替换，”克拉克格外认真地摸了摸领子边缘，又低头看了看，“怎么了？深色系的格纹一向是不会过时的时尚经典。”  
布鲁斯哈了一声，白眼翻得比往常都要夸张一些，更夸张的可能是他竟然在和克拉克聊“时尚”这个话题，而这也让他分心，让他暂时忘记了合成剂的副作用正在他的身体里肆虐的事实。  
“戴安娜……”布鲁斯伸了伸脖子试图把戴安娜也喊来好一起评判一下克拉克的“时尚见解”。  
“别告诉我你们在争论什么，”她闻声出来，把盛着沙拉的碗放到桌上，“我不想介入。”  
在她看来，布鲁斯和克拉克抛开任务之外的日常对话多数都没有什么具体内容，但他们好像对这种无意义的争论乐此不疲。年龄在这件事上并不能左右什么，只是尽管布鲁斯非常想、也都经常努力让自己成为在口舌之争中占上风那个，他却并不总能如愿，倒是克拉克却常常巧妙地退让、以此来使布鲁斯产生得胜的感觉。  
通常他们的聚餐会选择在肯特家的农场进行，原因无他，玛莎在那里；阿尔弗雷德的手艺虽然也很令人难忘，但布鲁斯很少主动邀请；而当他们只是要会面讨论一下什么的时候，克拉克的小公寓是优先被排除的，剩下可供选择的只剩戴安娜目前的住所。只是戴安娜和克拉克都决不允许布鲁斯踏进厨房（布鲁斯本身也没有这样的意愿），食物的问题大多数时候会交给克拉克，尽管他自己并不真的需要吃东西，却意外地在烹饪这件事上极具天赋——至少布鲁斯还挺愿意吃，而当这件事要交给戴安娜的时候，她会视情况选择要不要耐心地去料理一些什么。  
不过今天她明显没有这个耐心，布鲁斯从沙拉里叉出一块蛋白的时候，克拉克不自觉地问了句“只有这个？”。他其实对吃什么不太介意，只是他隐约觉得，尽管布鲁斯掩饰得很好，但他实际的状态不太正常，于是克拉克下意识地认为如果能够从食物中多摄取一些热量会让他看起来好一点。  
“比萨大概十分钟后到。”戴安娜又转进厨房去打果汁，“别挑剔，这不是在你家的农场，更没有玛莎。”  
“比萨挺好。”布鲁斯嚼着蛋白的同时又往嘴里送了块培根，克拉克只觉得他是真的饿了，如果是在蝙蝠洞开会，布鲁斯会表现得绝对严谨、沉稳，可他现在是布鲁斯•韦恩，这至少能够让他在自己和戴安娜面前展露一部分的随意，这放松来源于信任，不会是全部，却也足够了。  
“所以我们今天要讨论什么？”克拉克让自己尽量别再去过多注意布鲁斯，而是转头向戴安娜发问。  
“你们看到今天的那则新闻报道了吗？”戴安娜把果汁放到他们面前后，在他们对面坐了下来。  
这是布鲁斯今天第二次听到这个问题，第一次则来自阿尔弗雷德。  
“当然，为此我们还挨了佩里的一顿骂，”克拉克不动声色地挑走了沙拉里布鲁斯从来不碰的胡萝卜和洋葱，“他指责我们为什么没有想到这么好的调查角度。”  
布鲁斯还是自顾自地吃着，在克拉克说完后才发表意见，“我不知道什么时候开始罪犯的话都值得人们相信了。”  
“当有人希望它被人相信的时候，”戴安娜接道，“不过如果你们都认为没有讨论的必要，那它就确实没有必要。”  
“那我们讨论点别的，说真的……”布鲁斯咽下了食物后托住下巴，朝戴安娜提问，“你觉得克拉克这件衬衫怎么样？”  
“如果你们非要在这个问题上纠缠的话，”戴安娜摆出一个无奈的表情，“也许是看久了的缘故，我现在已经勉强接受它了。”  
布鲁斯冲克拉克眨眨眼睛，又露出一个会令他微笑的得意表情。

头又晕了起来，布鲁斯踩上那层台阶的时候，不得不低头确认自己是真的踏踏实实地踩在了地上，也因此，他没注意到自己的一个摇晃在旁人看来着实危险。跟在身旁的保镖看出了些许不对劲，他想要伸手搀扶，不过胳膊才刚有抬起的苗头，就被稳下来的布鲁斯抬手制止了。训练有素的Beta们互相使了个眼色后便又统统噤声，直到目送着布鲁斯走完最后几步进入餐厅、替他带上门后，又在门边站成了一排。  
“你们的联盟最近真是饱受关注。”沃勒坐着没起身，她对布鲁斯点了点头，算是迎接，“刚刚还在电视里看到了专题新闻，联盟内已知的超级英雄真的都是Alpha？相当有趣的标题。”  
“你应当感到开心，毕竟正好转移一下人们对于天眼会这种秘密政府机构是否真的存在的质疑，”走向沃勒的布鲁斯也同样直截了当，“控制一名女巫为自己做事可不算是什么好方法，你认为呢？”  
方才还悠闲切着牛排的刀叉终于停了，刀尖就这么戳在还留有些微血丝的牛肉上，进也不是退也不是。  
“你和我不一样，我相信友谊，你相信互相制约，”他坐下后抽出了方巾擦了擦手，没去动餐桌上的任何东西，“我记得你上次是这么说的。”  
“确实，我至今仍信奉这个原则。”她放下了刀叉，慢条斯理说话的样子听起来一点都不像被布鲁斯惹恼，反而还相当有耐心，“不过刚刚那则新闻专题确实很有趣，你不应该错过。”  
西装口袋里的手机发出了一记轻微的震动，那是某种只有他才能接收的警告。布鲁斯将手伸了进去，在握住手机后又停住了，今天服用过的唯一一次抑制剂的药效在他下车前就已经掉到了20%的警戒线以下，想必现在更低。但好在合成剂还在发挥着巨大作用，所以只要能忍住眩晕带来的不适，他就能应付得来。  
他得冷静地听对面的女人说下去。  
“超人是已知的最强大的Alpha已经毋庸置疑，莱克斯•卢瑟的资料也证实了亚马逊最强战士同样是Alpha，不过，神秘的蝙蝠侠？要我说，媒体还是太蠢了，为什么要把不可信的哥谭罪犯的一句话拿出来大做文章，同样的事情换做是政府的话，绝不会这么做。”  
“他们只会在听到弗洛伊德•劳顿一个人被关在囚室里反复说‘蝙蝠侠是个骗子’的时候派人让他闭嘴，然后在每一次军方为你们清理战后现场时派出专家去收集所有和蝙蝠侠有关的蛛丝马迹再带回来分析、化验，唔，这事儿挺麻烦，这其中遇到的障碍要大过我想控制一个女巫，不过真相就是真相，它总能被挖掘，就像再特殊的抑制剂也始终是对应Omega发情期的抑制剂，而你猜猜他们会从那珍贵的、沾着蝙蝠侠血迹的一小条制服残片上最终发现了什么？”  
“不如进入主题。”布鲁斯没有正面回答，餐厅里满是一种高级香氛的味道，也许里面有一些龙涎香的成分，它们过于突出，那导致布鲁斯闻不到除了它之外的任何气味，不过这也在一定程度上缓解了他的气闷、让他更好地集中精力：  
“这次你要交换什么？”  
“我的诚意，”布鲁斯看着她从公文包里拿出了一叠什么，朝他递了过来，“有关于你的研究大部分都因为‘意外’被销毁了，唯一剩下的小部分就在这里。”  
布鲁斯随意翻开了一页。  
“再往后翻两页，”沃勒提醒他，“它是王冠上的宝石，你会需要的。”  
一份完整严谨的分析报告在翻页中被投映进布鲁斯的视线，他一时不好说是除了阿曼达•沃勒之外还有一群人知道布鲁斯•韦恩就是蝙蝠侠更危险，还是他们知道蝙蝠侠并非Alpha而是个Omega更危险。  
“你知道的，人们在提出各种疑问，而提出疑问的人总能找到答案——”  
“你想要什么？”布鲁斯认为听到这里就够了，他合上了资料，语气还是很客气，不过沃勒能从其中听出一些危险的讯号。  
“人们总觉得在Alpha、Beta与Omega中，Beta是最相安无事、最不需要操心的群体，”沃勒学着像布鲁斯一样开门见山，“然而没有人比我更清楚，那些真正毫无弱点的Beta罪犯有多难对付。”  
“我需要能够控制你的那群老朋友的东西，”她接着补充道，“长年以另一种属性生活想必很不容易，我考虑了很久，觉得能做到这种程度的人一定也能开发出我所需要的。”  
“我说过，”手机又震了一下，布鲁斯压低了嗓音，“你的计划应该叫停。”  
“他们会有用的，只要让他们保持足够的忠诚，倒是你——”沃勒喝光了杯子里剩下的那一小口酒，“我不知道你还会对罪犯留有仁慈。”  
“这不是仁慈，”合成后的信息素在情绪的作用下被突然间释放出来，一股压迫的气息直冲沃勒而去，“我清楚怎样对他们来说才是公平的审判。”  
“他们不需要公平。”但真正的Alpha却丝毫不受影响，她赞叹了一声布鲁斯的伪装是如此成功后，目不转睛地盯着布鲁斯：  
“我们算是达成协议了吗？”  
布鲁斯在点头后沉默了几秒，短却深刻。沃勒耐心地等着他说下去：  
“沃勒女士，你说得对，”但布鲁斯只是在沃勒的注视中离开了，和上次不同的是，他连一句晚安都不愿意多说，“我们确实是不一样的人。”  
而这和两个人的属性差异毫无关系。  
“为什么？”沃勒的视线落在将自己安全隐进阴影中的布鲁斯，他们不算是朋友，但沃勒总是有办法让自己的语气听起来真的含有一些关心，哪怕它的背后是带有目的的好奇。  
布鲁斯只是敷衍地抬了抬手。他不打算和沃勒说更多，或者说他不打算跟任何人说这些——除了正站在他面前、用能从他额头上烧出一个窟窿的眼神看着他的阿尔弗雷德。他绝不会对布鲁斯像个不通情理的长辈大呼小叫一些什么，不过这反而更让布鲁斯产生要承受狂风暴雨的错觉。他实在想开口讨一杯咖啡，或是趁阿尔弗雷德不注意的时候倒杯酒，不过他不确定自己能不能在这时开口，因为他知道这样做只会让阿尔弗雷德认为这是他在为了自己的错误而刻意示好。  
“您吃了六片合成剂，”药瓶就在阿尔弗雷德手里握着，布鲁斯明白他的管家甚至不用特意去数、光是晃晃瓶子就能清楚自己从里面带走了几片，“我叮嘱过您今天只需要三片就够了。”  
“可是我今天必须……”  
他没让布鲁斯说完，“您明明知道同时吃抑制剂和合成剂会让你的身体难以负荷，而你却依然超量摄入了它们。”  
“我今天只吃了一次抑制剂，”布鲁斯立刻解释，即使这解释于事无补，“所以这次副作用并没有……”他观察着阿尔弗雷德的表情，后面那半句“那么强烈，我只是晕了一整天而已”越说越轻。  
“知道了，”阿尔弗雷德好像已经放弃再说什么了，“您去休息吧。”  
布鲁斯反倒不习惯了，他心里的焦躁有增无减，又只好嘟囔着反问回去：  
“……我以为你会说点什么？”  
“说什么？”阿尔弗雷德摆摆手，态度不冷不热，“你不能再这样应付热潮期，停止吃这些见鬼的抑制剂和合成剂，如果你非要跟我作对的话，我就敲断你的腿、或是把你的后脑勺打开花，理由是为了韦恩家好，不让韦恩家唯一的后代死于药物，怎么，你想我说这个？噢，我的少爷，您放心，我不会对您说这些的。”  
尽管他这么想过，但也只停留在“想”。阿尔弗雷德的心底清楚这些话对布鲁斯起不了作用，布鲁斯不会听他的、更不会听任何一个人的，无论这些只针对他的需求研发出来的药片会让他的身体变得有多坏、他都会为了自己的坚持付出一切。他认为伪装成Alpha是解决所有问题的、最简单的方法，于是他就这么做了。  
然而实际上，这一点也不简单。

对阿尔弗雷德来说，布鲁斯会分化为一个Omega几乎是可以预见的事。即使是在八岁那年之前，布鲁斯就已经初具Omega的天性特质，他安静漂亮、被所有人宠爱着；他虽不软弱、却讨厌冲突与吵闹，但无论他最终会分化为什么，都不会改变他是韦恩家的珍宝这一事实。因为不管他未来究竟会被赋予上何种属性，都不会成为他人生的阻碍，只要他想，他就可以拥有他想要的生活。  
他的布鲁斯少爷本该是这么幸福的。  
而在八岁之后，他原本祈祷过布鲁斯能够成为一名Beta，不管是Alpha还是Omega，他们都各自拥有被刻进血脉里的弱点，他却只想布鲁斯能够在熬过最坏的那一年后更轻松地生活。对于自身是Omega这个事实，布鲁斯却反而比他更平静地接受了。Omega的脆弱与敏感、面对血腥与暴力时的恐惧与无助在他身上都无法被定义为缺陷，他用自己惊人而强大的意志力掩盖过了一切。阿尔弗雷德原本以为自己可以就此摒弃掉那些无谓的担心和忧虑了，直到布鲁斯告诉他，自己决定以Alpha的身份活动。  
“我不认为这是个好主意，”以强制压迫天性和伤害身体的代价来完成这一切？阿尔弗雷德没有明确地说出口，“既然您认为Omega这个定义并不会造成什么影响，那么您又何必在乎本就无处不在的质疑？”  
“我不需要‘好主意’。”当为了解决麻烦而去绞尽脑汁想出主意时，那么这所有主意就都是坏的，只是人们生来就擅长自欺欺人，安慰自己从坏主意中挑出了一个最好的、不肯相信它只是看起来没那么坏而已，“我也不在乎Omega的那些弱点，但是罪犯不会这么想。”  
“他们会抓住这个弱点攻击、他们会死咬住不放直到他们找到突破口。”年轻的布鲁斯面对电脑筛选着那些无机元素的程式，“我不过是从弱点中找到了一种手段，否则，还会有第二种更简单的方法——或者说是，好主意吗？”  
他问阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德却并不想说出那个答案。他没法杜绝哥谭的犯罪、也没法改变Omega与生俱来的不同、他甚至没法阻止布鲁斯要让自己成为一个Alpha的决定。Omega骨子里如果存在着逆反性其实是好事，但当那发生在布鲁斯身上却只会致命，布鲁斯那时早已学会坚定、更不懂退缩。而阿尔弗雷德只能陪着他经历一次次的药物试验、握着他的手以此来分担合成剂带来的痛苦。谎言总是需要无止境的修缮，他也就只能帮助布鲁斯不停将抑制剂升级、直到它的药效强于市面可见的任何一种药物，而他这么做的目的不过是想让布鲁斯避免可能遭受的伤害。  
但他清楚，这些药物终究会将布鲁斯撕碎。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
最终，布鲁斯别说喝一杯酒、他连一口咖啡都没能沾到就又因为席卷而来的麻痹感被迫提前进入了睡眠。说是睡眠也并不准确，他的意识是清醒的、清醒到能够完美体会药物的排斥性攻击身体各处的节奏，那让他不停冒汗的同时却又反常地阵阵发冷，通常这种状况会持续到天亮，在太阳有升起的征兆之前他才能得到一小段安稳的睡眠。等他的身体和思维都彻底醒来时，他会假设自己是真的睡着了，只有那才能让他产生一些安慰。从步入四十岁开始，不停升级改进的药物给他带来的就是愈发剧烈的副作用，然而即使他的体质在不停变化、热潮期却永远都会如约而至。  
他揉着脖子下了床，又在热水下站了二十分钟好让自己别太被强压下去的生理欲望搞得心烦意乱。再回到房间时，阿尔弗雷德已经悄无声息地将早餐放了进来。他起初只是随意地吃了两口炒蛋，但在吞下新的一把抑制剂和合成剂之前，他又决定把阿尔弗雷德准备的食物吃干净。即使它们很有可能会在吃完药过后的一小时里就被吐干净，不过能用空盘子来避免让阿尔弗雷德更忧虑一点总是好的。  
服完药后他又在床上躺了半小时，那不能对痛苦有任何缓解，却可以令他不那么疲惫。当他终于换好西装走向车库时，阿尔弗雷德却出乎意料地等在了那里。布鲁斯没敢多说什么，他只是轻声地道了句早安，在阿尔弗雷德一言不发的沉默中被送到了公司。  
“韦恩先生，”布鲁斯才刚从电梯里踏出来，助理就支支吾吾地跟上来，“里面那位星球日报的记者正在……”  
“请他离开。”布鲁斯觉得刚摆脱头痛的自己仿佛又被撞了下脑袋，他停了一步，接着打算转身离开。  
“是玛莎女士要求我来的，韦恩先生，”克拉克倒是大大方方地循着声音自己露了面，“她交代我今天必须要见到你。”  
“韦恩先生，抱歉，但是因为他提了玛莎女士而您说过……”助理紧张难堪起来，“玛莎女士”就像是一把通往总裁办公室的钥匙，如果不是布鲁斯•韦恩跟她们交代过不要怠慢任何有关玛莎的来访或致电，她也不至于几次三番都把这位总想着要采访布鲁斯•韦恩的记者放进来。  
助理提心吊胆地替他们关上门，而克拉克则手插着口袋笑盈盈地面对布鲁斯的怒目而视：  
“你还记得你答应过玛莎这周一定会去陪她吃一顿晚餐吗？”  
克拉克把自己的信息素控制得意外柔和，不知道为什么，布鲁斯虽然不免觉得被打扰，但他也同时感受到堵在自己心口不上不下的那团冰冷仿佛受了这个Alpha的影响一般被纾解了不少。  
“……今天不行，”他不能说我得等热潮期完全过去再去好好地见玛莎，于是他另寻了一个理由，“我今晚有别的安排。”  
“你三天前也是这么说的，希望你记得今天是这周的最后一天。”克拉克观察着布鲁斯的神色，在心里打了个问号，“还有，你的信息素——”  
“我正在调查一批会致使Alpha信息素异常的药剂，”布鲁斯这回坦率很多，这确实是他之前在进行的事，他只是将告知克拉克的日期延后了一些，“我找到了他们的实验室，也相对地受到了一些影响。”  
“昨天晚上？见了阿曼达•沃勒以后？”克拉克的存疑绝不仅仅是出于记者的职业习惯，什么药物会让布鲁斯的异常症状持续到今天？他不稳定的信息素、过快的心跳频率还有那愈发明显的虚弱感相较起昨天、完全在往一个更坏的情况发展。  
“我不认为我这个状态适合去见玛莎，”布鲁斯没正面回答，他找了个更好的理由，“你看到了，我的异常只会令她担心。”  
“所以你认为你的状态……”克拉克看着他不甚舒畅地扯了扯领带，“潘尼沃斯先生就能够接受？我都能够想象潘尼沃斯先生的反应了。”  
“说得好像玛莎就不会生气一样。”  
“她当然会，但表达起来肯定更温柔些。”  
“……晚些时候我自己去。”玛莎永远是一个能够让布鲁斯落于下风的砝码。他知道从克拉克第一次喊出这个名字而自己扔下了氪石矛开始，克拉克就发现了这个要诀，他只是没想到克拉克会一次次将它摆出来并用在这些无关紧要的小事上。  
“噢？你希望我在这里坐到你下班？”克拉克四处看看，自己找了张沙发坐下了，“那也没关系，我今天放假，不介意坐在这里看你打瞌睡。”  
布鲁斯将刚拿起的钢笔重重拍回了办公桌上。五分钟后克拉克和布鲁斯一起走出了办公室，克拉克保持着礼貌生涩的微笑以回应布鲁斯的助理们不时投向他的目光；他们一同踏进了电梯，再出电梯的时候，布鲁斯毫不意外自己又被克拉克抱了起来，他意外的是在克拉克的信息素袭近他的那一刻，他感受到了安宁。原本两分钟就可以到达目的地的飞行似乎被拖长了些，而布鲁斯确定他在这途中睡着了——非常沉也非常稳，因为他最后是被克拉克的轻喊唤醒的。当他从克拉克的手臂上跳下来、汉克最先扑到了布鲁斯身上，被克拉克眼疾手快地哄走了，玛莎则跟在汉克后面，带着笑意抱怨了一句“你终于肯来了”。  
“抱歉，玛莎，”布鲁斯对抗着飞行后带来的失重感，靠抱住玛莎来掩饰他有那么几秒站立不稳的事实，“我最近太忙了。”  
玛莎回抱了布鲁斯，Beta的身上没有任何气味，却还是让布鲁斯汲取到了近似抚慰与安心的力量。  
“天啊，布鲁斯，你在发抖，”玛莎放开他，又去将他的一只手握在自己手里，“你怎么了？”  
“我……”虽然为自己做出掩饰而撒谎发生在布鲁斯生活中的每时每刻，但只要可以的话，他都尽量不去欺骗玛莎。  
“他被偷袭了，昨天，”克拉克替他解释，“不过为了见您，他还是来了。”  
“孩子，去睡一会儿，”她伸出手，布鲁斯顺着她的动作微微弯下腰，好让她轻松地摸到自己的脸颊，“你得对自己好一些，克拉克，帮布鲁斯整理一下你的房间。”  
布鲁斯没作反驳，他早已领会听从玛莎的安排是能让玛莎开心的最佳方式，他跟在克拉克的后面，看着离自己两个阶梯之遥的、克拉克的背影，觉得自己就像是一个被年轻Alpha关怀备至照顾着的问题儿童，这形容让他自己都有点儿想发笑，也让身为“家长”的克拉克看起来有点儿讨厌。其实在卢瑟刻意为之的误会被化解之后，他就没再真正讨厌过克拉克。只是，不讨厌是一回事，如何找到相处之中的平衡又是另外一回事，比如他仿佛就是没法和克拉克好好说话，克拉克让着他的时候，他的语气也会好一些，如果克拉克决定和他对着干——诚然这会让他们之间的相处显得更“Alpha式”一些——不过戴安娜评价的那句“这一点也不像Alpha之间的针锋相对，没有Alpha会像你们一样无聊”也不无道理。  
“也许没你的床那么舒适，”克拉克特地帮布鲁斯多铺上了一层软垫，那是他平时完全不需要的东西，“不过我想你应该能好好睡一觉。”  
“我没你以为的那么挑剔。”布鲁斯脱掉西装后就在床边坐下了，他回敬了一句同时撇了撇嘴角，觉得这张克拉克从小睡到大的床比他想象中要舒适。  
克拉克看着布鲁斯抽过一个枕头然后抱着它躺下了。  
“怎么？”他问向克拉克，“你还要看着我睡？”  
“记得盖被子，”克拉克没把布鲁斯的驱赶当回事，“我替你关门。”  
布鲁斯直到看着门被关上才松了一口气似的阖上了眼睛。阳光的味道包围着他，又惬意又舒服，尽管小腹内肆虐的情潮和胃部受到的压迫正交织起来折磨着他，但他仍觉得满足。完全沉入睡眠在不知不觉中就发生了，甚至连克拉克再次推门而入都没能吵醒他。  
克拉克帮布鲁斯盖上了一条被子，他总觉得不够，于是又在上面披了一条毯子。布鲁斯不仅没醒，他还一动不动、始终像睡着时那样尽可能把自己缩成了一团，枕头被他揉在了怀里，克拉克不确定这是否能为他带去安全感，同时他的心跳稍微慢了一点——只有一丁点，呼吸却依然很纷乱。克拉克无法走得离布鲁斯更近一点，但他也无法彻底离开，他就只是站在一个能让睡梦中的布鲁斯也会觉得安全的距离之外看着他，并且发现即使布鲁斯正身处那些温暖、柔软的织物之下，也依然让自己感受到了矛盾的不安。

等布鲁斯一觉醒来的时候，玛莎已经准备好了晚餐。他喝了一大杯水，并没有觉得自己变好一些，因为这点休息不止远远不够、反而还加速了他的身体对睡眠的需求。不过他还是装出了不错的样子，殷勤地钻进了厨房帮玛莎端了几个碟子，那足以逗得玛莎眉开眼笑。克拉克一整晚都在注意布鲁斯，虽然玛莎不停地督促布鲁斯多吃点，但布鲁斯也只是嘴上应着、然后象征性地往嘴里塞一口——还基本是塞给玛莎看的，他盘子里的大部分主食都被他分给在桌子底下不停围着他打转的汉克了。一开始布鲁斯还愿意偷偷地一边假装和玛莎讲话一边把手垂到桌子底下让汉克来吃，到了后来，汉克就干脆扒到了布鲁斯身上，布鲁斯也就毫无顾忌地端着盘子喂起了汉克。  
他同时还注意到的是尽管布鲁斯不再那么可疑地出汗了，可他的心跳速率并没有降下来，他没有食欲的表现可以说在这几天来到达了顶峰，他的强撑不过是为了让玛莎少一份担心……  
“坏男孩。”玛莎刚离开餐桌边，克拉克就伸长脚碰了碰汉克，然而汉克就只是又绕到了布鲁斯的另一边、克拉克的脚够不到的地方，安定地在他身边摇着尾巴。  
“没关系，我……”布鲁斯一手撑着桌子，一手又去摸汉克的背，“正好我也吃不下。”  
“布鲁斯。”正收拾着盘子的克拉克停了下来，布鲁斯分着心回视过去，发现克拉克喊完他的名字后又安静了，他也不像要接着说什么或是做什么，他就只是站在桌旁盯着他，用可以看穿一切的、那双深幽的蓝眼睛。  
“你需要去做个检查，认真的。”  
汉克在桌子底下悠闲地甩了甩毛后打了个喷嚏，布鲁斯跟着移开了视线。  
“并不需要，我清楚自己的状况，”躲避的意图被遮掩得很自然，他退开椅子站起的时候随意向上指了指，“比起检查，我想我现在可能更需要借用一下浴室。”  
他清楚自己的行为是又一次的超量摄入，他不该吃的，可是他自身的信息素却不会随他的想法而进行自我控制，如果他不想在这个敏锐的氪星Alpha面前泄露哪怕一点蛛丝马迹的话，他就必须再去吃一片。  
克拉克还没来得及皱一皱眉或是回一句象征性的“你随意”布鲁斯就扭头走开了，汉克本还想绕去克拉克脚边讨好一下真正的主人，结果克拉克却对它撇了撇嘴。汉克伸出舌头摇了下尾巴，在领会到克拉克的意思后，它立刻扭头连蹦带跑地跟上了，浴室的门还没来得及掩上，汉克就拱着鼻子溜了进去。布鲁斯没特地把它赶出去，它也就始终仰着头、让视线跟随着布鲁斯。它看着布鲁斯锁紧门、在西装内侧口袋里翻找了一会儿找出了一粒什么吞下；布鲁斯朝水池走去的时候它退开了两步给布鲁斯让出了位置，又继续仰头看着他捧了把凉水浇了浇脸；再之后的好一会儿，布鲁斯就这么双手撑着洗手台边缘站着一动不动，从它的视野里，它能看到布鲁斯在不自然地颤抖，从手到背都是，它猜他正经历着什么折磨，但它只能等着。直到布鲁斯没憋住那一声咳嗽，汉克才终于没忍住拿头去顶了顶布鲁斯的小腿。布鲁斯起初没动，它不会懂布鲁斯只是正身处煎熬中连腰都弯不下，它只懂自己得不停去做这件事好吸引他的注意，它明白只有这样才能让他分一下心、然后得到他的一点儿回应。  
“……乖孩子，”布鲁斯又捂着嘴咳了一声，他没抬头也没睁开眼睛，他的声音里虽全无笑意、但总还是能听出些许无奈的迁就，“先别动。  
结果汉克这次并没听话，它摇着尾巴用后腿直立了起来，前爪同时扑到了布鲁斯身上。布鲁斯拗不过它，又走回了门边顺着门就地坐了下来，他把自己蜷成了一个自我抵御的姿势。汉克则一直用鼻子追着布鲁斯的手，直到那只手在汉克的头和背之间来来回回抚弄、它才算正式安静下来——其实它一直很安静，一声没叫，而从布鲁斯第一次尝试着吞下这片药开始，就只有阿尔弗雷德会在他的身边陪他经历这些，随着时间的推移，他已经尽量不会再让阿尔弗雷德目睹他与这些违背天性所带来的代价抗争的过程，阿尔弗雷德的担忧并不会使他更好受一些。只是汉克却像明白什么似的，这会儿更显乖顺，它就贴着布鲁斯坐着，但它始终盯着布鲁斯的样子却让布鲁斯觉得它在紧张，仿佛药片的副作用影响的不止是布鲁斯本身，它还严重地影响到了汉克，就好像它在担心自己一样。  
而如果布鲁斯愿意面对的话，他应该会知道更忧心他的那个人其实正在浴室门外静静等着。  
胃里升腾起熟悉的灼烧感时布鲁斯的手不免用力一抓，片刻后他又反应过来自己一定是弄疼汉克了。但汉克一点受惊的样子都没有，它坐得又端正又严肃，全心全意地注视着布鲁斯。  
“汉克……”布鲁斯抱住膝盖又将腿往里收了收，头却朝着汉克低了下去，“你都知道，是吗？”  
他明白汉克了解他的秘密。  
汉克只是轻轻哼了一声，又向上凑了凑，然后舔了舔布鲁斯的下巴。  
也许是他的身体再一次战胜了副作用带来的痛楚，也许是汉克的陪伴真的帮他分担掉了一些什么，当那道捏住他心脏的力道开始减轻时，布鲁斯觉得自己终于能够放松点了，至少他能够扶着墙慢慢站起来，而属于他的力量正以缓慢的速度重新聚集回他的身体里，他只要闭上眼睛再耐心点等上几分钟，就差几分钟……在过去几十年的这无数个相同的几分钟里，他都是这样毫无杂念地在等，不去想自己究竟是和什么在做斗争，也不去想自己最终会被卷入何种漩涡，只要他还能够睁开眼睛——  
那么再开门的时候，他就又会成为那个毫无弱点、无懈可击的Alpha。他一直以来需要的只是这样一个最明确的结果，至于过程，他可以不去在乎。  
门被向外推开而布鲁斯的视线重新变得清晰时，克拉克毫不意外地就在他对面站着。  
“玛莎让你今晚留下。”他用肉眼确认再次出现的布鲁斯确实好多了，至少表面上看起来是这样的，汉克也从浴室里溜出来，在克拉克脚边绕了一圈后，坐在了两人中间。  
“我得回去，”布鲁斯握了握手掌，暗自确认了药效发挥到何种程度，“我还有很多急事要处理。”  
“好吧，”克拉克露出个不欲多争辩的表情，“如果你真的很急的话，我送你会更快。”  
“不用。”他简洁地回答着，准备下楼去和玛莎道别。  
“克拉克，送布鲁斯回去，”玛莎的声音却从楼下传来，声调比哪一次都要中气十足，“顺便替我向潘尼沃斯先生问好。”  
克拉克和布鲁斯的视线又因为玛莎的话而相接。  
“你听见了，”克拉克抬了抬半边眉毛，刻意地补充了一句，“玛莎让我送你回去。”  
汉克也跟着汪了一声。  
布鲁斯妥协地垂了垂头，再抬起却发现克拉克手里又多了一件虽然旧到不行、却看起来很是温暖的棉袄。  
“穿上它。”克拉克将棉袄抖了抖又展开，“稍后会有点冷。”  
布鲁斯的表情没有变得难看，他只是抬了一下额头，克拉克就从那里面看出了明明白白的拒绝。  
“怎么了？”  
“太丑了。”布鲁斯挑剔地扁嘴，“我甚至无法在它和你那件引以为傲的衬衫到底哪件更丑上做出一个抉择。”  
“随意评价吧，反正这是顺手偷来的。”  
“棒极了，”布鲁斯的语气又变得幼稚，“希望你有为主人留下一沓钱。”  
“很不幸那时我刚从海里爬出来，全身上下只有半条裤子，”克拉克没理会布鲁斯的怪调，他拎高了点大衣，示意布鲁斯伸出胳膊往袖子里伸，“你是想就杵在这儿跟我讨论这件棉袄的来历，还是我把玛莎喊上来让她帮你穿？”  
布鲁斯刚想朝克拉克迈出脚、克拉克就先他一步用棉袄把他包了起来，他的手被封裹在棉袄里，受限之下他只能用肩膀撞了撞克拉克。克拉克并未会意，他就这么抱着布鲁斯送他去和玛莎道了别后、又在玛莎毫不掩饰的快乐笑声中飞回了目的地。他本应按照布鲁斯的要求在大宅外就将他放下来的，不过这个必须将布鲁斯放下来的结果最终发生在了书房——克拉克确实稍作了一下权衡，最后他还是在能窥见更多秘密的卧室以及更保险更不会惹怒布鲁斯的书房中选择了后者。  
从棉袄中解脱出来的布鲁斯表情依旧不算太好，好在克拉克在乎的只是瞬间的低温有没有对他造成更多影响。布鲁斯扯下棉袄递了过去，但克拉克并没有急着离开。  
“这些医学类书籍都是你的？”他扫视了一圈后，饶有兴趣地停在了某一面书架前。  
“我的父亲留下的。”布鲁斯松开了一颗衬衫扣子，斟酌着该如何礼貌地——不礼貌也行——请他离开，“我想你现在可以……”  
“我可不可以假设，你原本也想成为一名医生？”  
“……曾经。”布鲁斯不想让对话在这里戛然而止，那只会凸显沉重，所以他又做了一次尝试，“玛莎恐怕还在等你回去。”  
克拉克压根没把布鲁斯的意愿放在心上，“你不猜猜我小时候想成为什么？”  
“我只知道绝对不会是记者。”  
“我要可笑得多，”克拉克将梭巡于书架上的视线收回，又指指自己，“我只想成为一个Alpha来证明自己，最强大的那种，毕竟在同学们眼里，我是一个格格不入的怪物。”  
布鲁斯动动嘴，想说什么，但没说出来。  
“我那时并听不进去我父亲那些‘你应当向世人隐藏能力’的教诲，”克拉克继续说道，“我只会简单地认为分化为Alpha就是最快速高效的办法。”  
“是啊，确实。”布鲁斯毫不敷衍地应和了一句，“我想那些关于隐藏的规则，你如今已经掌握得很好了。”  
“你也一样。”  
克拉克笑笑，真诚地。布鲁斯眼中棕褐色的目光尽管有所动摇，却没躲开克拉克迎上来的盯视。  
“晚安，布鲁斯。”克拉克没让布鲁斯周身的气息有更紧张一些的机会，他懂得什么叫适可而止，“替我和玛莎向潘尼沃斯先生问好。”  
“肯特先生对您表现出了很高程度的友善和包容。”  
阿尔弗雷德在克拉克消失后才推门而入，布鲁斯觉得那是个好选择，否则他还得多听几句阿尔弗雷德和克拉克关于要不要留下来喝杯茶的客套对话。布鲁斯并没有对这句话做出回应，他只是接过那杯他昨晚就在想念的咖啡给自己灌了一大口。  
“并且我很意外他的细心，从某种层面来说，我想我确实同意大多数人将他定义为‘最强大的Alpha’这个观点。”在布鲁斯一口气把那杯咖啡喝完之前，阿尔弗雷德把杯子夺了回来。  
布鲁斯没做什么抗争，他只是离开了书房，边脱衣服边朝浴室走去，同时把阿尔弗雷德留在了身后。  
“晚安，阿尔弗雷德。”

克拉克再回到家的时候玛莎盖着毯子在沙发上睡着了，趴在她身边的汉克听到克拉克的动静倒也乖巧地放轻了动静，它一声都没喊、而是慢步跑去了门口迎接克拉克，克拉克把棉袄挂在门口后汉克在那嗅了好一阵、接着又扑到了克拉克身上想寻找什么。  
“安静点，汉克，”克拉克捧着汉克的脖子揉了好久汉克也仍是不安分地在他身边打着转嗅着什么，克拉克没办法，干脆在台阶上坐了下来，他掰着汉克的脑袋让它看着自己，“只有我一个人。”  
他大概能猜到，汉克的反应完全是因为残留在他身上的、布鲁斯的气味而怀着期待造成的。  
汉克不甘心地哼唧了一声后也在克拉克的身边坐下了。除了偶尔不知哪里发出的不知名虫叫，农场的夜晚里所包含的平静满含让人心旷神怡的味道，克拉克能分辨出它们之中的每一种：田野中新翻出的泥土气息、堆在仓库的干草泛出的灰尘味、还有那些蔬菜混杂在一起的清甜——但是在这所有的背后，那一股像是缀满早间晨露的、既凛冽又疏离的依兰香，却始终盘绕在他的世界里无法轻易散去。  
克拉克比谁都清楚，这才是真正属于布鲁斯的味道，是躲藏在他极不稳定又刻意强势的信息素背后的、最隐匿的柔和。  
他知道那一丝被裹挟起来的隐蔽气味除了他之外不会再有别人能察觉到，因为即使不是Alpha，他的感官敏锐程度都优秀过所有人类，更何况，这已经不是他第一次在布鲁斯身上捕捉到这样的香气了，而他不想让布鲁斯知悉这件事仅仅是因为他不想去拆穿布鲁斯不愿揭开的伪装，他可以为此产生烦恼、但他不希望布鲁斯因为他的烦恼而感到困扰。  
可是这股气息却非他所愿地纠缠着他。  
“汉克。”克拉克摇摇头，轻喊了一声，汉克跟着耸了耸耳朵，也扭头看向克拉克。  
“你知道布鲁斯的秘密，是吗？”  
汉克的前爪不安地踏了两下后趴坐了下来、委屈地将头搭上了克拉克的大腿，克拉克拍了拍它的小脑袋，接着听到它近似回应一般地呜汪了一声。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
克拉克刚走进办公室就受到了大家齐齐投来的视线所营造出的热烈迎接，同时向他扑来的还有各种人造高级香气混杂在一起的浓郁气味、以及摞在他办公桌上的几个纸箱。他才刚走近它们，还未正式开始忙碌一天的同事们就围了过来。克拉克好脾气地没把他们赶走，他遂了众人的愿望、在他们的注视中把那些封装好的箱子一个个拆开，然后看着他们伸手拿过那一瓶瓶高级品牌的香水、还有原本被整齐叠放在外包装中的衬衫，克拉克没去在意那些香水，倒是更好奇地把衬衫的包装盒一个个掀开了，那些衬衫多是简约的纯色系，倒是十分切合那个人的穿衣品味，至于特别突出的蓝白竖条纹的那件，被站得离他最近的珍妮抢过去了。  
“有新对象了？我猜她或者他眼光不错。”珍妮指指他身上那件格纹衬衫，“比你好多了，至少懂得上衣最好和眼睛的颜色是一个色系这种基本搭配原则。”  
“不……”克拉克笑着摇头，“只是朋友，或许。”  
“有钱的朋友，”史蒂夫放下了香水，把脑袋探了过来，“你知道这一件衬衫至少抵我三个月的工资、甚至更多吗？”  
“他只是……”手机在他的裤袋中发出了一声提示，暂时打断了他的话。他心里当然有所预感，不过等点开那条新信息的时候，混合着雀跃的好心情还是完整无遗地被暴露了出来。  
——旧衬衫烧了吧。  
发信人的号码被隐藏了，不过克拉克依然知道这是谁的杰作。布鲁斯的恶作剧并不令人惊讶，克拉克能够接受的不止是他的任性、这些偶尔为之的荒诞也绝不会令他觉得奇怪。  
——我可以理解为这是你在为昨天的事表达谢意的方式吗？  
“他只是……对个人生活品味有一些要求，”克拉克回完了短信又继续着刚才的解释，“而且我帮了他一点小忙。”  
“我现在有点怀疑‘衣着品味能划分一个人的社交圈’这种时尚理论了。”史蒂夫的话音夹杂着明显的羡慕，“克拉克，你不如告诉我哪儿能结交到这种朋友？”  
“呃，车祸？”他极速抬头看了一眼对方又把注意力放到了手机上，“我站在路边，他不小心撞到了我。”  
“听起来简直像什么浪漫爱情喜剧的开头。”又一位同事加入调侃，引起了饶有兴趣的一串笑声。  
“我至今没能偿还上那笔因为我的缘故致使车辆受损的赔款。”克拉克边笑着摇头边又去阅读新消息，“如果这也能算喜剧的话……”  
“那又怎么了？看看他送你的这些吧，”又是不知由谁发出的、带着酸溜溜的语气，“他不是很爱你、就是已经有钱到不正常了。”  
——可以，我很感谢你把汉克养得这么可爱。  
“我也希望我身边有个像他这样富有到不正常的朋友。”史蒂夫挤眉弄眼地附和，被珍妮推回了他自己的座位。  
克拉克看着手机屏幕，想象布鲁斯斜着眼睛、或许还会哼一声后才打出这行字的模样，他没掩饰住脸上的笑，珍妮却又转头对他告诫了一句：  
“别穿着这些衬衫去采访那些大集团的总裁或是什么明星，”她的提醒是发自肺腑的，“那会让人分不清谁才是真正的被采访对象。”  
——就这样？  
“很受用，谢了。”克拉克不好意思地抓了抓头发，心情愈发明亮。他把衬衫整理好，又开始在面前的那些香水里寻找熟悉的气味。他是不怎么使用香水，但非同一般人的感官还是能够让他迅速在这一堆瓶瓶罐罐里找出一瓶曾在布鲁斯身上出现过的。  
——还有那件棉袄。  
——你不是嫌它丑？  
布鲁斯的手指在屏幕上摩挲了两下，没想出来、也没来得及敲下些什么、沃勒就在他对面坐下了。她的疲惫被很好地掩藏在她一贯表现出的强势背后，布鲁斯暂时放下了手机，他将屏幕朝下放着，省略了没意义的客套话：  
“实验室的人明天会和你联系。”他说完这句又往面前的咖啡里加进了两块糖，悠闲地搅动起来，却没有要喝的打算，“到时会有人告诉你完整的细节，包括如何正确佩戴。”  
“但你要记住，”布鲁斯不急不躁地缓缓说着，沃勒看着他、差点忘记了他是个无法拥有能够震慑他人的信息素的Omega，有一瞬这几乎令她退缩，“项圈是韦恩提供的，摘除项圈的办法却掌握在蝙蝠侠手上。”  
“所以，别轻举妄动。”  
布鲁斯的语气里没有一丝丝威胁也没有一丁点得意，他说得很慢也很耐心，甚至还微微扬着嘴角，让人觉得他掺杂进了点幽默感。这却让反而一句话都还没说的沃勒心底冒起了一股火，不过她还是忍住了，她最近麻烦缠身，既然得到了她想要的，那她暂时没必要再和布鲁斯作对。  
“作为感谢，我也给你一条有趣的消息，”沃勒没再让复杂的心情在脸上表露，“在我提议我的方案时，国土安全部又在假设如果超人想掀开白宫屋顶把总统从里面揪出来的话，谁能够阻止他。”  
她以为布鲁斯会嘲讽一句“总之不会是你的特遣队”，但他没有，他还在搅着那杯咖啡，似乎从中得到了无限的乐趣。  
“有人说了蝙蝠侠的名字，又有人反对说那可不见得，没人能确保蝙蝠侠会站在谁那边。你猜政府对超人卷土重来的担忧和莱克斯•卢瑟与国防部的会面、或者说资助有没有关系？”  
“卷土重来？”布鲁斯故作惊愕地强调了一下，“看来是我误会他们了，我以为他们从没停止过呢。”  
“这没什么不能理解的，”沃勒觉得布鲁斯这种玩笑一样的反应更好对付一些，“人们推崇Alpha的力量，但是当强大到超人那种程度，恐怕这力量就会变成无形的恐惧了。这种情况下，推进和莱克斯集团的合作真的是个不错的对策。”  
布鲁斯没对此发表意见，也许他会赞同其中一小部分，不过他不会在沃勒面前表露。他是用一只手都能数得过来的、离超人最近的人之一，他可以客观地说这是对的、也可以主观地说我比你们了解超人的强大。然而“了解”是一个很沉重的定义，正是这了解让他明白无论克拉克以他的强大付出多少、都未必会得到令他欣慰的结果，也让他清楚自己实际无法为克拉克做更多，买几件衬衫？不，那并不能对他有任何助益。  
“别和卢瑟走太近，”他终于停止了对咖啡的兴趣，而且这次他也没有要先离开的打算，“你应该清楚，我会知道的。”  
“那韦恩先生也应该知道我代表不了政府，”沃勒拿起包，“也给你一个建议，与其替超人操心，不如先顾好在你的个人问题上兴风作浪的媒体。”  
布鲁斯不置可否地耸了耸肩，目送着她离开，又一条新消息来得很是时候，布鲁斯将手机翻了过来，克拉克在屏幕另一端等候着：  
——衬衫很合身，谢谢。  
克拉克暂时忘记了眼前那篇发表在星期日报网站上的投稿，他就这么拿着手机专心致志地等了十分钟，但是布鲁斯依然没有传来任何回应。十分钟以后他放弃了，让布鲁斯接受一句谢谢不比让他对自己说出一句谢谢简单多少。他将注意力重新放回了屏幕上，文章的阅读已经接近尾声，他看完了最后那句“至少在目前来说，Omega们想要随心所欲掩饰自己的属性仍是目所不及的事”后又把文章拉回了标题处，盯着主标题下的那个“伪装信息素的药物是否存在”的疑问开始出神。  
“克拉克？”佩里拎着张什么站到了他的身后，“你在干什么？这是什么？”  
“一篇发布在网站上的投稿，”克拉克扭过头，视线在佩里的脸和屏幕之间来回了两次，“关于Omega伪装成Alpha可行性的讨论……”  
“我知道这是一篇关于什么的投稿，”佩里把拎着的一大版样刊举到了克拉克面前，距离近到几乎要贴到他脸上，“我是在问你为什么不在写你该写的稿而关注这个？”  
克拉克扶着眼镜往后退开了点，“但是这个论题确实值得注意，医学在进步，关于Omega生活的多种可能性不停在开发，我觉得……”  
“我觉得你可以先把体育版搞定。”佩里抖了抖正拎着的样刊、对克拉克就这么无视了这上面的大片空白感到不可思议。  
“但是你前几天还在批评我们没能挖掘到好的角度……”就在他们一起在办公室经由珍妮的提醒看到那则新闻后，佩里当场发表了一通见解，他还质问了所有人为什么从来没有人想到要从这个角度去报道那个新组成的超级英雄联盟，他滔滔不绝地说了一刻钟，像是借由这一则新闻想到了很多。  
而克拉克那时想到的恐怕和所有人都不一样。  
“或者你看，明天的报纸我就这么空出三分之二版发出去，标题印上‘对不起，今天没有任何报道，因为我们的记者恨橄榄球’怎么样？”  
样刊被佩里夸张地抽走时发出了滑稽的声响，如果不是克拉克躲得及时，那版纸大概会抽到他的脸上。他叹了口气，又重新打开了未完成的稿件。他尽量让自己的思绪集中在橄榄球上，但他还没成功，玛莎的来电又重新打乱了他的计划。  
“今天也回堪萨斯吃晚餐吧，顺便多买些食物过来，”玛莎没做多余的寒暄，她这么说的时候，声线保持着一种上扬的愉悦，“布鲁斯也会来。”

克拉克在挂了电话后重新尝试着集中精神，这一次他做得不错，至少他把佩里需要的稿件在下班前赶了出来。他找了借口先行离开，把可能有许多地方需要修改的事情抛诸脑后。等他抱着两大袋子食物回到农场的时候，布鲁斯正穿着克拉克帮玛莎干活时的那身行头站在门口，而汉克摇着尾巴在他的脚边转来转去。  
“来了多久？”  
看到克拉克的汉克立刻转移了目标，小跑了几步亲昵地蹭起了克拉克。  
“不久，不过足够帮玛莎修好仓库的屋顶了。”布鲁斯和克拉克一起进了屋，汉克的鼻子在他俩的气味之间忙个不停。脱下了那件对他来说大了一圈的外套后，布鲁斯一身清爽的香味又散了出来。  
“状态不错，想必导致你异常的那些‘药效’都过去了，”克拉克放心了不少，他把纸袋里的食材一样样放到了桌上，“否则你也不会有心情为我挑选这么多贵重的礼物。”  
布鲁斯朝他凑近了些，观察着被他拿出来的食物们，“那些东西并不会费我什么心。”  
克拉克没有去问布鲁斯、他怎么会如此清楚准确地知道自己所穿的尺码，“不过要我说，与其浪费那么多香水用在嘲笑我身上，倒不如给玛莎挑一瓶。”  
“你怎么知道我没有？”  
玛莎正向他们走来，而布鲁斯小幅度地晃了晃脑袋后又摸出了个什么迎向了她。  
“我那天闻到了一种味道，它让我想起了世界上最美丽的那位女士，”玛莎已经笑了起来，布鲁斯的甜言蜜语却还在继续，“这说明它属于您，而我有必要把它送到您手里。”  
“够了，布鲁斯，”玛莎拍拍他的背，“去休息吧，晚餐交给克拉克好了。”  
“妈……”克拉克愣了一下，又摇着头把刚放整齐的食材重新收回了纸袋，不像是要对这个决定做出任何抗议的样子。布鲁斯原本只是觉得昨晚的他实在太过失礼，于是一心想着要再来一次作为补偿，他又陪玛莎说了会儿话，直到厨房传来引起他食欲的香味时，他才终于走进厨房看了一下克拉克的进展。背对着他忙碌的克拉克已经煎好了培根，正准备翻炒口蘑和番茄，煮着意大利面的那口锅正生气勃勃地翻滚着，克拉克的动作井井有条，对眼前的一堆食材和各式厨具既不慌也不忙。布鲁斯吃过克拉克烹煮的食物，但现在的克拉克确实让他开始有点儿好奇了。  
“不觉得番茄太多了吗？”布鲁斯靠上了门框，挑剔的语气显得很自然，“不会导致口感过酸？”  
“面酱是甜的，等我把它们搅拌在一起后它们的口感就会自然地中和。”  
布鲁斯状似恍然地点点头，很快又在看到克拉克将牛奶倒入锅中时产生了疑问：  
“为什么要热牛奶？”  
“为了让意面吃起来更香。”  
“喔……”布鲁斯这么应着，却不想去理解其中的原理，“我不喜欢牛奶。”  
“牛奶会被煮干，你不会察觉出它们的味道，”克拉克手上的动作没停，“我以为你对食物并没有那么挑剔？”  
与其他Alpha之间一旦有谁的信息素不稳定就会让两个人处于对立状态不一样的是，克拉克总觉得针对自己的布鲁斯比起人们常形容Alpha时拿来举例的公狮子、更像是一只上蹿下跳的……猫？  
“分情况，”布鲁斯歪了歪头，克拉克仿佛能看到他头顶上冒出的无形的耳朵扑动了起来——带着耀武扬威的得意，“我对你的厨艺并未抱有十足的信心。”  
“那你来。”克拉克将煮好的意大利面盛了出来，又重新拿过一口锅、在锅底涂完油之后干脆退了一步将位置为布鲁斯让了出来，“只是加热一下玉米饼而已，想必对你来说不难吧？”  
布鲁斯习惯性地用舔唇代替了说什么，他卷起了一边的袖子就站到了原本属于克拉克的位置。克拉克为布鲁斯开了火、预热了平底锅、直至替他将那块只需加热的玉米饼放进锅中后才安然离开。  
即使他清楚他不该将任何与厨房有关的事物交给布鲁斯，但两分钟后他循着一股焦糊的味道匆匆赶回来时，他还是感到了惊奇。  
“会修葺仓库屋顶的布鲁斯却不懂得将玉米饼翻个面。”他抢在还举着锅没有什么反应的布鲁斯回过神之前关了火。克拉克开始怀疑即使锅底被火烧穿了一个洞，布鲁斯也只会皱着眉站在原地看着、或是因为烫到手而把锅整个扔出去却不会懂得关一下火。  
“为什么要翻面？”布鲁斯把位置重新还给了克拉克，他的理直气壮里并没有疑惑，“它很薄，而热量是传递的，它会从下面传递到上面……”  
“但是厨具的原理是将热量聚集而一旦热量聚集……”克拉克话没说完就自己打住了，他意识到和布鲁斯争论这个不具有任何意义。他擦了擦手，将那块已经完全变黑的玉米饼送进了垃圾桶。布鲁斯鼓了鼓半边脸颊后干脆重新理好了袖子，然后像什么都没发生过一样退到了门边。克拉克重新准备起牛排的时候布鲁斯终于安静了不少，克拉克倒反而不习惯了，他每一步都捎带着向布鲁斯做出了一些解释。循着肉的香味而来的汉克坐在厨房门口看了他们一会儿后大概是觉得无趣，又哼哼着自己跑走了。  
“我今天看了一篇很有趣的文章。”将牛排放入锅中的克拉克独自说了起来，完全没在意盯着牛排的布鲁斯会不会听——他知道布鲁斯会听进去的，“大意是抨击Alpha与Alpha结伴生活的现象，即使这种情况非常罕见。”  
“受信息素影响的Alpha们更容易引起争端造成不稳定，把我们描述成总是想得到交配权的公狼一样……”布鲁斯的语气里带着那种独有的刻薄，“我都能猜到文章里的观点。”  
“所以你觉得这也是一种对Alpha的偏见？”就像至今仍有声音觉得Omega不能进入社会担负重任一样，这其实并不值得奇怪，“你觉得在自然状态下，是Alpha被Alpha吸引更合理，还是Alpha被Omega吸引更合理？”  
“唔？如果我说我觉得Beta更吸引我，这算不算合理？”布鲁斯抱起双臂，答非所问得很刻意，“他们才会抛开信息素的影响以及要标记或者会被标记的心理负担，真正投入享乐的过程。”  
克拉克却只当没听见这一句一样继续着他的叙述，好像对这个话题投入了很多认真：  
“从氪星推行基因技术开始，所有被制造出来的婴儿就与生俱来被注定了属性。”克拉克把牛排夹进了盘子，又关了火，回身看着布鲁斯：“但我是几个世纪以来唯一自然出生的孩子，这是自然选择的结果，是自然注定我将是一名天生的Alpha。”  
“所以我的父亲才会想尽办法传送我来到地球，同时我的父亲认为这是地球能够在众多星球中如此生机勃勃的原因，”他观察着布鲁斯的表情，想从那没有变化的无波无澜中看出点什么，“因为地球发展至今，纯粹依靠自然演化和选择的结果，就像即使人与人之间有着各种区别、各种属性互相组合的方式千变万化一样，比如虽然Alpha也可以选择与Alpha一起生活、Omega也能够在特定情况下同Omega结合……”  
“但无人能否认，Alpha与Omega之间天然就会存在的互相吸引也是自然造就的神奇之一，你认为呢？”  
克拉克终于说完了，他在上一句话与下一句话之间留有了一个充分的停顿。  
“我认为这块牛排煎过头了。”布鲁斯留意到了这段时间空隙，他回应了克拉克的视线，但他没回答克拉克的问题，他越过了克拉克端起了那盘牛排想径直离开，再次窜回厨房的汉克却一下咬住了他的裤腿。  
“不……汉克！”两个人同时低头看向汉克，克拉克笑着，布鲁斯也没有真的不悦，“放开！”  
汉克低低地呜着，却偏偏不肯松口。  
“我猜汉克也对你的答案很感兴趣？”  
“别对有信息素作祟的迷恋产生太多幻想，”布鲁斯擦了擦额头，接着弯腰摸了摸汉克的头，“还是你被哪位Alpha或是Omega吸引了？”  
“我还不确定，所以才想和同样身为Alpha的你讨论一下。”克拉克喊了汉克一声，汉克才跟着乖乖放过了布鲁斯的裤脚，“毕竟我认为……”  
他又重复了一遍，“同样身为Alpha，你在这方面的经验一定比我要丰富得多。”  
克拉克温和地笑着，端过几分钟前布鲁斯想端的盘子、递到了他的手上。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
克拉克再次打开了那篇文章的页面，不过这回他没有在文章内容上多做流连，他只是直接拉到了最底部，然后点进了那个标着作者署名的超链接。作者的个人资料很快就跳了出来，克拉克找到了他的邮箱。两分钟后，他将考虑了一晚上的邮件发送了出去。邮件的内容不过是简单的自我介绍以及想要得到对方联系方式的征询、好让他们更方便地交流这样寥寥几句而已。这整个过程也不过花了他十分钟不到，但他在此之前犹豫不决的时间却可以以成倍来计数。  
犹豫的理由非常复杂，因为他很难预料到这个开端所导致的未来的走向，所以他才要如此慎重地对待。他只是清楚自己已经很难再像之前那样、为布鲁斯的异常找一些其实并不那么令人信服的理由，他明白以前的自己只是不去正视——虽然现在也不是到了非得去正视、不装作它们不存在就过不去的地步——但他就是无法解释自己为什么不肯在这件事上停下来。如果他可以像其他那些看过新闻报道就一笑了之的公众那样，也许事情会变得简单很多。然而他知道他不能，他也不会冠冕堂皇地用“也许这是为布鲁斯好”来替自己的行为开脱。他想这么做，而这其中有一大半的原因仅仅是为了他自己。  
等待回复邮件的时间远短于克拉克的预计，两分钟之后他得到了回应。他拿出了随身用的本子，将号码抄在了上面，他已经习惯这样做，当他需要作为一个普通的、忙碌的记者一样生活的时候，翻开本子在密密麻麻的工作事宜间、寻找一个可能只会拨打一次的号码比似乎想都不用想就这么背出一个电话号码要来得正常些。至少大多数普通人都是这么做的。  
他没有立刻就打电话已经算是给自己留了一个缓冲，在把本子塞回风衣口袋后，他又冒出了别的念头：也许我该停下，布鲁斯不会希望我这么做的，这不见得就会让布鲁斯的处境好转。  
那你自己呢？那个声音又严厉地问道，怎么样才算是完全正确的“对他好”？  
克拉克不知道。他没有答案。但是反复看到布鲁斯强撑着掩饰他已经亮起警灯的身体肯定不是其中之一。  
佩里通知开会的声音暂时把他从这段费劲的自我挣扎中解救了出来，他心不在焉、但装作专心地听着，反正这也不会让他遗漏佩里交代的事务——在开会的时候用一下超级能力确实是不错的选择。会议一结束，在刚刚走神的空隙里冒出的想法让克拉克看着三两结伴的同事背影打定了主意，他稍作了一下权衡，至今连一场电影都没有约成功的史蒂夫显然不是好选择，所以他还是跟上了珍妮。  
“呃，珍妮，有个问题，”他抢在珍妮到达办公位之前站在了她的办公桌旁，“当你想找一个理由约一个人见面时，哪种理由才是最合适的？”  
“谁？”比起回答，珍妮抢先提问，她放下了手中的东西，用肢体语言表示她很感兴趣，“送你香水和衬衫的那位朋友？”  
“是的……作为收到那么多礼物的答谢。”克拉克扶扶眼镜，“但我们昨天刚见过面，我不确定……”  
“你真是我见过的最老实的Alpha，”珍妮的话里没有讥讽的意思，不过也确实不是表扬，她眼里的克拉克除了工作上的执着，其他方面、包括信息素确实和他的着装一样朴实，“食物！当然是食物！”  
“食物？”克拉克轻声问了一句，像是在努力领会其中的奥妙。  
“怎么了？没有人会拒绝美味的食物。”珍妮一副深有体会的表情，“挑对方最喜欢的、最无法拒绝的，除非真的脱不开身，否则大概率的情况下这个理由会成功。”  
布鲁斯最无法拒绝的还能是什么？  
“我知道了，谢谢，”克拉克真心地道着谢，“我欠你一顿午餐。”  
克拉克去了外面走廊，给玛莎去了电话，他告诉玛莎布鲁斯今天在大都会，并且他正因为昨天没能吃到玛莎做的馅饼而感到遗憾。布鲁斯确实来大都会了，知悉布鲁斯行程的克拉克也不算说谎，至于其他的，他相信玛莎不会去跟布鲁斯求证，她高兴还来不及。玛莎立刻告诉克拉克自己现在就去帮布鲁斯做一份，并且叮嘱克拉克过多久去拿——用那种不那么“普通”的方式。  
接着他又拨通了那个能随时联系到布鲁斯的号码。  
“你今天在大都会。”克拉克用最直接的方式代替了问候，而布鲁斯连别再过分关注我的行程这样的口头警示都省略了，他的回应比克拉克还要简洁：  
“有事？”  
“玛莎知道了，她做了馅饼来，还叮嘱……”克拉克很快又改了口，“还警告我一定要让你吃到，给我个地址，我稍后送过来？”  
布鲁斯和正坐在自己对面的戴安娜对视了一眼，他想了想自己接下来要完成的事，还是拒绝了——只是并非克拉克以为的那种拒绝。  
“晚上我自己来拿，”布鲁斯估算了一下时间，“我知道你的公寓地址。”  
“克拉克？”戴安娜明确地听到了电话另一头那句清晰的“我等你”，她稍感奇怪又觉得其实自己不必奇怪地问道：“你们最近似乎经常见面？”  
布鲁斯含糊地嗯了一声，又没什么必要地解释了一句“大多是因为要去见玛莎”后、将精神重新集中回了莱克斯集团最新升级的安保系统上。他需要尽快破解，才能在卢瑟又想做什么之前有所防备。  
“那家伙从没有打过我的电话。”  
“你可以亲自和他说，”布鲁斯检索着戴安娜为他带来的系统代码，“我相信只要你想的话，他可以一天给你二十通电话。”  
“那就没必要了，”戴安娜则看完了布鲁斯给她的那叠、卢瑟和议员会面的照片，“不需要被人操心很好。”  
布鲁斯眼睛朝某处翻了翻，生动地反问着戴安娜“难道我需要被人操心？”  
“试着多多接受克拉克的善意吧，”戴安娜可不在乎布鲁斯的怨气，“那会让你看起来更可爱。”  
无论从哪个角度看，戴安娜的确有资格成为“操心”他们的人，所以布鲁斯以沉默作为投降。他仍旧一言不发地忙于研究卢瑟的系统，而戴安娜将看完的照片递了回来。  
“卢瑟和政府的接触变得频繁了，”布鲁斯又扫了手中的照片一眼，“我得知道他在计划什么。”  
“那些他永远玩不厌的把戏，你认为他是在针对克拉克？”戴安娜是指前几日的新闻，他们实际都清楚在一则报道背后更为曲折隐秘的真实来源，“不过我们现在是一个联盟，无论他想针对谁，对我们来说都没有区别。”  
布鲁斯很清楚其实还是有区别的，因为他们之中的某位早就被卢瑟抓住了明显的弱点，他需要做的就是必须避免克拉克和卢瑟有更多的接触、以防止他会随时踏入卢瑟的陷阱。  
“交给我吧。”布鲁斯没有表达太多的习惯，他只是、也只会这么和戴安娜说。  
“你知道你不用总是替我们扛下太多的吧？”他们各自有各自难以轻松解决的麻烦，她和克拉克始终不是人类，而在这个人类社会里，布鲁斯在很多方面确实能够为他们做更多，布鲁斯从不告诉他们、不代表她不知道布鲁斯的付出。在她的身份被卢瑟揭露的当下她曾经想过要离开、那源于她对人类世界的失望和多年来的独自一人……但她最终还是选择了留下。她从没告诉过克拉克和布鲁斯，她很高兴认识了他们。  
让布鲁斯接上一句什么话显然是在为难他，所以戴安娜体贴地在那之前离开了，她还不忘提醒了一下布鲁斯别忘了和克拉克的约定。结果这导致布鲁斯在之后的时间里都在非自愿的情况下分心想着他得去克拉克的公寓——为了玛莎的馅饼。

克拉克没有定具体的时间，不过当他带着馅饼回到公寓时还是给布鲁斯发了个消息、以确保布鲁斯不会忘记这件事。然后他洗了个澡，还抽空在衣柜前发了几分钟的呆。他的衣柜里没多少衣服，其中一半还被布鲁斯送的衬衫占了位置。他拿下了蓝白条纹那件，还没套上身又放了回去，首先他还没有时间去为它配上一套得体的西装，其次那太过正式了，他们不过是要分享一份馅饼，或者再加一份意大利面而已。克拉克想起了布鲁斯昨晚安安静静把那份被他事前有诸多挑剔的意大利面吃光的样子，他没有夸赞上一句，不过他的实际行动对克拉克来说足以称得上是最高赞誉了。  
他套上了T恤，又不慌不忙地着手把冰箱里拿出来的食物一一准备起来。时间还早，他不认为布鲁斯会那么快就到来，不过在他产生这想法之后的没两分钟，他就清晰地听到了非同寻常的引擎声和一阵不大不小的喧哗，他跑去窗口探头往下看，那辆眼熟的阿斯顿马丁高调地停在了公寓大楼的楼下。他稍微加热了一下馅饼，直到脚步声出现，他算准了时间替布鲁斯拉开了门。  
“你就这么自己开车来了？”  
“怎么了？”布鲁斯站在门口打量了一下克拉克的小公寓，格局比起他很久之前来的那次稍稍有了些变动、这好歹让它看起来宽敞了那么点儿，“谁在乎？”  
克拉克一方面觉得布鲁斯•韦恩就是该这样浮夸张扬，一方面又觉得他满不在乎的神情正正好好地讨人喜欢。他侧过身把布鲁斯迎了进来，整个公寓都充斥着粗粝稳定的橡苔气息，在克拉克不需要过分收敛的时候，这就是他最原本的信息素气味，然而在战斗时，它又会有所变化，那其中潜在的攻击性会成倍扩张，直到令所有人都望而却步。但布鲁斯很少会因为克拉克的信息素觉得不适，相反，他更能够在这种味道中不自觉地放松下来。  
“馅饼刚热好，”克拉克看着没什么不自在的布鲁斯很快就在他整理过的沙发上找到了一块能窝进去的位置，“要不要先来一块？”  
布鲁斯解开西装转过头，克拉克明确看到他在嗅馅饼所发出的甜蜜味道时动了动鼻子。他往盘子里装了一小块给布鲁斯端了过去，布鲁斯颇为好心情地接过后迫不及待叉下一小块送进了嘴里，克拉克弯下眼睛几不可见地笑了——只为那只猫又出现了，而且正遵从着因饥饿产生的本能乖巧地在他家的沙发上待着，并且这么看起来，那张廉价又过时的沙发并没有让他觉得哪里不舒适。  
克拉克又开始煮意大利面，和昨天完全相同的食材，除了牛奶之外，其余程序都一模一样，吃完了馅饼的布鲁斯就坐在沙发上看着，这场景不仅让他想起了前几晚的所有细节、还有更早之前的、他以为自己完全没放在心上的克拉克在厨房的画面都冒了出来。这促使他移开了视线，并且开始考虑是不是应该再开发一种可以随时随地帮助人清清脑子的药。  
十五分钟后这顿简单但完全诱发食欲的晚餐就完成了，克拉克做的食物当然比不上那些米其林餐厅里的主厨，可布鲁斯还是觉得相较起来、这些食物里反而多了许多特殊的东西。克拉克和布鲁斯在那张小餐桌的两头坐下，有一种突兀的尴尬单方面地摆在了克拉克眼前，因为布鲁斯非常从容自在，跟在农场时没什么区别，而他没法不去在意布鲁斯的感受，这种在意倒反让他拘谨了起来。  
布鲁斯好像压根就没去管克拉克在想什么，他吃了一口，还是很好吃，不过仍然让他挑了挑眉。  
“你今天没有煮牛奶，”他这么说着，又卷起了一叉子，“我尝出来了。”  
“是的，呃，家里没有了。”克拉克很意外那种尴尬被布鲁斯自然地打破了，“而且你说你不喜欢牛奶。”  
“我现在喜欢了，”布鲁斯专心于食物的样子格外真挚，“当它要出现在意大利面中时。”  
“好吧。”克拉克这回笑了。他嘴角的幅度其实一直保持在一个近似微笑的弧度，只是现在它更显眼了，“下次我会注意的。”  
这个“下次”出现得自然而然，布鲁斯喉咙间轻轻应出的一声“嗯”也没什么奇怪的地方，理所当然到就好像只要克拉克明天还让玛莎做一块馅饼、他自己再煮一次意大利面，布鲁斯就会按时坐在餐桌的那头，两个人继续平静地共享一顿再简单不过的晚餐。  
“我稍微做了下调查，”克拉克在极为缓慢的咀嚼后咽下了一口意大利面，他的吞咽在布鲁斯的津津有味面前变得十分机械性且毫无诚意，“那些突然冒出的新闻与讨论……”  
“是卢瑟做的。”布鲁斯放下叉子，又用手去捏下一大块馅饼，他觉得自己吃得乱糟糟的同时又前所未有的愉快。  
“你知道？”克拉克问出口后又觉得自己问得太多余，布鲁斯当然会知道。这就是卢瑟一贯的手段，舆论，栽赃，谣言，克拉克已经见识过一次，更别说至今仍对玛莎被绑架这件事耿耿于怀的布鲁斯。  
“我会处理。”  
通常话说到这里就够了，突然之间布鲁斯又觉得那远远不够，如果他不说些什么，他所了解的那个克拉克•肯特会在这件事上深入更多，而那只会使他自己的处境变得危险。  
“而你应当离他远点，无论哪个身份。”  
“你一直在注意他？”  
这些是在他们之间，向来都是不用被明确说出的事。但克拉克问出来了，这是话语的魅力，如果你能听到某个人对你确认一些从来只需心领神会的事实，这件事就会变得更为明亮可爱，就像被赋予上了什么珍贵的意义一样。  
“他最近和政府非常亲密，”布鲁斯吃干净了面前盘子里的最后一点馅饼，想象如果阿尔弗雷德在场会是何等满意的表情，“我认为你最好一步也别踏进他可能会涉及到的范围之内。”  
他们解决完了所有食物，其实大部分都进入了布鲁斯的肚子，可惜布鲁斯不是一只真的猫，否则他应该又继续蜷到沙发上的某处发出满足的咕噜声，而不是连肚子都没有拍一下又远离了餐桌，然后眨着眼睛问克拉克是否需要帮忙洗碗。  
克拉克也不清楚自己为什么要为这种假设感到遗憾。  
“洗碗？”他反问了一遍，以确定自己没有听错，“当然，如果你愿意的……”  
“我不愿意。”布鲁斯优雅地重新系好了袖扣，“你为什么不用一下超级速度？没人会看到的。”  
布鲁斯用穿上西装准备离开的意图证明了他礼貌性的询问确实只是出于礼貌而已，克拉克将他送到电梯口，他看着电梯门关上，又回身往公寓走，在他于空气中寻找到一丝布鲁斯遗留下的真实气味前，他家的门铃又被按响了。  
当他用透视确认访客是谁时，他再一次彻彻底底地感受到了不可思议。  
“你每晚下班后回到这个小公寓都干点什么？”布鲁斯和离开前唯一的变化是西装的扣子被解开了，失去发蜡支撑的刘海也塌得更加彻底，它们凌乱地垂在布鲁斯的额前，这让他看起来更加随性柔软。  
“如果没有什么需要我‘外出’的事情，”克拉克挠挠头，考虑着该不该把布鲁斯请进屋，毕竟这显然不是布鲁斯再次回来敲门的用意，“我会……赶稿子？”  
“那我猜你一定不清楚夜晚的大都会有什么能够找乐子的好去处。”布鲁斯笃定地说。  
“我……”克拉克想说大都会的夜晚很安宁，他绝对比布鲁斯了解这座城市，但他避免了这种无趣的答案而是挑了布鲁斯所想要的那个：  
“是的，我确实不太清楚。”  
“我知道一个地方，”布鲁斯信息素中的那抹不和谐开始变得活跃了，“有兴趣一起吗？”  
克拉克怎么能拒绝？他提出给他一分钟让他挑一身能够出门的衣服（和布鲁斯•韦恩同行总不能穿得太随意），然而布鲁斯只让他戴好眼镜就催着他一起坐进了车。克拉克甚至不需要费劲地从他或真或假的信息素中去找出什么，他坐在副驾驶上，仅用眼角的余光就能明白布鲁斯的心情不错，甚至可以说得上是很好。车子最后在一间稍显冷清的酒吧前停下了，他跟着布鲁斯进了门，穿过只有三两个人独自喝酒的酒吧，又走过了一段地下室的楼梯，尽头是一扇重新漆装过的铁门，两名壮实的Alpha警惕地站在两侧守着，看到来人是布鲁斯时什么也没说就扯开了门锁上的铁链，克拉克跟在布鲁斯身后进去时他们倒是瞄了几眼克拉克，他猜测他们只是将这种眼神探究保持在了好奇的层面，因为他们实质并未做出多余的阻拦。  
铁门内的气氛倒是与外面的酒吧完全相反，人群聚集在某一块地方，从声音可以辨认出在他们中间有一场比赛正在进行。各种不同的信息素把这里搅合得无比浮躁、似乎就连Beta们都在急于彰显自己的暴戾。墙上和地上覆盖着层层叠叠斑驳的血迹，好像从来没人打算费心来清理一下这片场地。  
“地下拳赛？”克拉克倒不是吃惊在他所居住的这座城市底下还有这种、在法律意义上可被称为非法的竞技，他吃惊的是站在这里的布鲁斯与这个被挤压在城市边缘的地下室之间没有任何一点违和感。  
“怎么？”布鲁斯从口袋里掏出了绷带，然后绕着手掌缠了几圈，“什么都有能力调查到的、星球日报的未来之星不敢相信大都会有这种地方？”  
“不，不是。我只是……”  
“我第一次来这里是为了调查卢瑟，”布鲁斯满意地活动了几下右手的手指，接着脱掉了西装丢到地上，“如果我知道那个人之后会伤害玛莎，我当时就不会让他踏出这扇门。”  
“五！四！三！二！一！”倒数声在传来，片刻后左侧的一群人发出欢呼，右侧的人开始大声咒骂，克拉克看到一个奄奄一息的Alpha从中心被拖了出来，他被丢在了角落，就像布鲁斯那件昂贵的西装一样，他猜在场的人里除了自己和布鲁斯会关心一下这位的死活之外，没有其他任何人会在乎这个可怜的家伙。  
“过会就会有人把他抬出去的，”布鲁斯像是完全知晓克拉克在想什么，他也连带着瞥了那人一眼，只是里面不存在克拉克流露出的那种担忧，“据我所知，还没有人在这里丢过性命。”  
克拉克点点头，他更关心的事情已经变成了又开始解衬衫的布鲁斯。  
“你要上场？”在能让他循规蹈矩的逻辑时常脱轨的那几个人里，布鲁斯确实是数一数二的。  
“你觉得我应该穿着西装静静地在一旁等幸运女神降临？”克拉克的反应正是布鲁斯意料之中的，“实际上，我觉得脱掉西装加入竞技更有意思。”  
“这所谓的竞技是非法的。”克拉克在空气中扬了扬手，强调了一下。  
“这是公平的竞技。”布鲁斯纠正道。不仅如此，这里也是公平的世界，没人会把属性当回事，信息素对这些热衷于用拳头说话的人没有任何影响。不需要隐藏，不需要警察，不需要裁判，甚至不需要规则。不管最终目的是什么，为了钱或是为了刺激……只是布鲁斯没有将这些过于直白的解释抛到克拉克面前，“你只要上场，用最原始的力量打倒对方就够了。”  
“所以我们是不一样的人。”衬衫叠在了早先被丢到地上的西装上头，布鲁斯假装没看到克拉克看到他的身体时拱在一起的眉毛，他也不指望克拉克那颗安分守己的脑袋能够理解自己会从这种简单的“非法”竞技中、得到何种难以言喻的乐趣。  
那些人还在欢呼，没有人扭头对新来的两位投以任何关注，刚才的胜者正对抗着下一位对手，那些骨骼与肌肉的碰撞声渐渐成了克拉克所能适应的背景音。  
“那么也许我该参与一下。”他有什么目的？他就是想告诉我，我和他是不一样的人？克拉克原本不想去分析布鲁斯邀他出来的目的，但他现在开始纳闷了，同时这纳闷让他变得有那么点儿焦虑，“难道你带我来这里只是为了让我站在一旁看着？”  
“你还可以加入赌我赢的那一方，我保证你今晚能赚到未来一年的房租。”  
克拉克没有轻易退让，“你说过这里没人把Alpha当回事。”  
“你可不止是Alpha。”布鲁斯活动了几下肩膀，“告诉我，你会流血吗？”  
这个问题在克拉克听来着实耳熟，克拉克并没有忘记第一次听到这句话时既莫名又不可理喻的心情，但第二次问出这话的人虽然未有改变，却又用了完全不同的语气：  
“他们不会奇怪有人血流不止，但一定会奇怪为什么有人被不停攻击却依然毫发无损。”布鲁斯准备完毕了，他翘着嘴角看向克拉克，婉转地提醒他，他正是这个公平世界中的不公平，“关于这点，你无法隐藏，而且你的眼镜……”  
布鲁斯看起来想伸手对他的眼镜做些什么，但他的胳膊只显露出一个要抬起的苗头就又及时压了回去。他想伸手却又缩手的样子倒是很无辜，不过克拉克可笑不出来：  
“你的眼镜可不太适合这种活动。”——你也是。布鲁斯向来清楚，他和克拉克的区别，并不仅止于属性的不同。  
这是布鲁斯挤进那围成一圈的人群中对克拉克说的最后一句话，克拉克紧跟着他，挑了个合适的位置。他绝对不是什么生面孔了，克拉克想，否则不会在他刚站进去的时候就有人窃窃私语然后高举起手张狂地鼓起了掌，克拉克能听到他们互相之间在耳语押这个男人一定没错，一赔四很快又翻成了一赔八。克拉克完全相信没人能在技巧性的搏击上成为布鲁斯的对手，可这种信心并没能让他方才的那份焦虑变少，不仅如此，它正在渐渐变质成一团压在他心头的不快。  
三分钟以后刚刚那个连胜三局的Alpha就被布鲁斯反箍住手臂扔到了地上，他的鼻子一直在流血，被布鲁斯连续攻击的肋骨让他只能发出含糊的求饶。布鲁斯也受了点伤，他的颧骨挨了一拳，毕竟被他打倒的这位尽管出拳毫无章法，可力量还是略胜一筹，潦草的倒数结束后，不知从哪里冒出来的人们又把失败者拖走了，克拉克认为这些人在这里充当了“裁判”的角色，仅凭肉眼去判断一个人是否再也无法还击不够准确，不过在一定程度上倒也避免了闹出人命。  
“我就说他可以！”  
“一赔十二！继续！下一个！”  
近似于欢呼的吼叫声又陆陆续续冒了出来，但布鲁斯只是站在那儿安静地再次活动手腕与手指，好像这些争论与他无关。他经常带给克拉克这样的感觉，尽管他正身处其中哪怕正身处中心，他都能将自己剥离，以一种全然的冷静。  
我们是不一样的人。布鲁斯的那句话又再次浮现，克拉克现在不觉得这是布鲁斯在刻意隔开他们之间的距离了，因为布鲁斯确实正站在离他几步之遥的地方全情投入于这场“赛事”，而他只能将自己隐没于人群中独自旁观，这个事实和那句话一样，听起来是如此令人哀伤。  
布鲁斯的下一位对手正准备从他旁边穿过。克拉克想都没想就把布鲁斯的新对手向后推了出去，那人撞着几个人的肩后狼狈地倒在了人群之外。所有人的目光都被这里的骚乱吸引了——包括布鲁斯，他蹩住眉盯着克拉克，其他人却没他那么和善：  
“这小子是来搅局的！”  
有人在推搡间想要把克拉克拽出去，克拉克回身就找准目标给了他一拳。这一次他尽量放软并放轻了自己出拳的力度，好让那个人只是当场晕过去而没有造成更严重的后果。吵吵嚷嚷的、围绕着他和布鲁斯的杂音顷刻间消失了，有人往后小退了两步，有人谨慎地放轻了呼吸，克拉克以身体力行来证明了布鲁斯说的话也不完全是对的。一旦克拉克稍稍释放一下力量、不想再控制自己的信息素，那么谁都不敢在这种巨大的压迫面前再张口说半个字。  
除了布鲁斯。  
“你要干什么？”  
布鲁斯以低吼警告，他瞪着跨前几步走到他面前的克拉克，努力地表现出不悦。只是那对克拉克不起任何作用。  
“跟我打一场。”  
克拉克回以微笑后摘下了眼镜，将它丢到了一边。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
“不行。”布鲁斯看着克拉克，还是那张端正规矩的脸，连信息素对他来说也只不过是比平时稍强一些、这都还比不上他战斗时的十分之一，可眼前这个饱含深意的微笑带给布鲁斯的感觉却难以描述。  
“为什么不行？”克拉克听着在窃窃私语间不断变化的赔率脱下了T恤随手扔开，他健硕完美的身形不免又引起一阵窸窸窣窣的讨论，“我认为这会很有意思。”  
虽然他们两个都没再提过有关于上次打架的事，不过实际上，布鲁斯认为他们彼此都心照不宣地默认为那不是什么愉快记忆。布鲁斯搞不明白克拉克是从哪个角度去考量才会认为“有意思”的，毕竟他可不想因为一记出拳就当场骨折。  
“你最好适可而止。”布鲁斯警告完以后发现自己有点紧张，他既要担心会不会有人把克拉克和那个在天上飞来飞去的家伙联系起来，又要和看上去绝不打算就此退场的克拉克周旋，而且不管从哪个角度看，后者都比前者更难应付。  
“捣乱？”克拉克的手扶在后脑勺上抓了两下，又转了个身问自己身后的人，“你们想看我和他打吗？”  
围观的人们在互相交换着眼色，不知有个分不清状况的谁在后面嘀咕出了一句不那么响亮的“当然”，于是接二连三的起哄声也就跟着这一句统统爆发了出来，布鲁斯的脸色则在这种情况下变得愈发不好看。  
“我不会‘作弊’的，”克拉克耸耸肩，很清楚布鲁斯在考虑什么似的做出了一个保证，“何况我也是有痛觉的，不信的话你可以先……”  
布鲁斯的拳头在克拉克这句话还没说完的时候就朝着他的下巴挥过来了。他将力量集中到了这出其不意的一拳上，而控制着不使用任何能力的克拉克趔趄了两步差点跌倒，如果不是他非同寻常的身体结构，恐怕他的下巴就会因这一拳而脱臼。他知道布鲁斯对自己擅自做出的“挑衅”绝不会有所手软……  
然而这一记准确的攻击竟然真的一点情面都没留——克拉克晃了晃脑袋，他倒没有不快，能够让布鲁斯抛开顾虑再次对他挥拳在某种程度上也达成了他的目的：他觉得自己所作出的判断是客观的，但克拉克却用身体力行去证明了那并不全是正确的，他想反驳布鲁斯，他想让布鲁斯别总是固执地被那些想法局限。这目标在当下大于了一切，让他无暇顾及摘下眼镜的后果，反正如果真的有人发现并且喊出来了也没关系，他可以随时带着布鲁斯一起消失，不会留下任何证据和痕迹。布鲁斯却没给他太多分神的时间，他跨过右脚上前一步拳头又直接朝克拉克挥来，克拉克向左闪开后布鲁斯又迅速变换了方向，他的左手攻击了克拉克的肘部，克拉克也出于纯粹的防卫反应回击了一拳。无论他如何控制，以他的身体质量而施展出的攻击普通人都难以抵挡。好在布鲁斯从来不是普通人，他选择躲避方向的决定下得很及时，所以最后这一拳只是打到了后仰的布鲁斯的肩膀，这总算还在他的承受范围内。  
克拉克感受到自己确确实实攻击到布鲁斯的时候还是用明显的面部表情表露了内心的犹豫，那是个很短促的空白，但也足够布鲁斯去抓住了。他没放过这个机会，持续攻击着克拉克的肘部，想通过反抓他的手臂来钳制他。克拉克虽然至今没能好好接受过有关近身搏斗的训练，但他至少已经完全有能力掌握并分析攻击者的进攻模式，所以他放弃了出拳，而是同样开始想办法去缠勒布鲁斯的胳膊。  
这种被动转换为主动的防守并没能使灵活的布鲁斯觉得难缠，他往后退开和防御的动作很连贯，轻巧地就从克拉克能触及的范围中逃脱了。几乎是没有停顿的、他侧转身踢向了克拉克。上一次他用这个姿势反击的时候，得到的结果只是被克拉克趁机拽住了脚然后重重丢了出去，但这次的效果大不相同，克拉克信守承诺，他用正常速度试图躲避，不过还是没能闪过。布鲁斯的脚准确地踢到了他的左肩，他在向后侧倒的瞬间努力想保持身体平衡，没想到飞速转身的布鲁斯又是一个绊扫。在克拉克终于跌倒在地的瞬间，布鲁斯顺势扭住了他的手腕、同时跪坐到了他的身上，而他的右膝则恰当地顶在他的肋骨之上，借着身体下沉的力量，布鲁斯将克拉克牢牢地制服在地。  
“还要继续吗？”布鲁斯贯于膝尖的力量足以让不使用任何一项超级能力的克拉克动弹不得，但他也在急促地喘气，“他们要开始倒数了。”  
“五！四！”  
克拉克撇撇嘴，自下而上看着布鲁斯。其实他只需要半秒就可以将布鲁斯再次掀倒在地，他甚至不需要什么复杂的技巧、仅仅用自己的身体压住布鲁斯就能完全扭转局势。很快他就从布鲁斯的眼睛中明白了，布鲁斯远比他要更清楚这个事实。  
“三！二！”  
附加在克拉克身上的重量消失了，接着是手臂得到了自由，布鲁斯在最后的倒数来临前起身离开了，连不远处有人冲着他喊“来拿奖金”的声音都没去注意。克拉克跟着站起，发现布鲁斯的肩侧还是淤青了一大片，那些或输或赢的赌徒们识相地为他们让出了一条路。他捡起T恤套上，跟上了草草披起衬衫就推门而出的布鲁斯，在那之前，他不忘替布鲁斯拾起了那件西装。大概是想说的太多，所以一前一后疾步走着的两人都没说什么，直到布鲁斯拉开驾驶座的门，克拉克才上前一步把他挡开了。  
“我来开车。”他这么说的时候特意看了看扶着车门的、布鲁斯红肿着的手背，语气有点儿不容抗拒。  
布鲁斯不想浪费时间在无谓的争端上，他随即松开手听话地转去了后座。他没对克拉克的驾驶技术过多苛责,一路上布鲁斯基本都把视线放在窗外。大都会的夜晚与哥谭的夜晚大相径庭，布鲁斯不是不享受这种短暂的沉静，只是驾驶座上通过沿街的灯光投到他眼里的侧影实在让他分心，那个人的信息素也是，那股厚重的气味在这方小小的空间里有了情绪，它们像是小心翼翼地在安抚着什么，让布鲁斯完全没法真的发火。  
“如果你还在为刚刚的事情……”克拉克用诚恳的道歉撕开了沉默，可惜布鲁斯没给他能把这句尴尬的开场白说完的机会。  
“你的眼镜。”布鲁斯将头扭了回来，食指在太阳穴上轻点了一下。  
克拉克顿了顿，旋即终于想起什么似的拍了拍额头，然而那也于事无补了，他并不打算再把车掉个头然后特地进去取一趟可能早就被他摔坏了的眼镜。  
“没关系，我还有几副备用的，”摸着额头的右手重新握住了方向盘，“毕竟眼镜对我来说是时常需要补足的易耗品。”  
他这么自我调侃道，以为布鲁斯会多一些细微表情的——看起来像笑的那种。结果布鲁斯不为所动，他看向后视镜，发现布鲁斯也正通过后视镜瞧着他，两个人的视线就这样镜子中奇妙地相接了。这个对视于克拉克而言满含着说不出的微妙，他知道布鲁斯在酝酿着什么，而自己只能这样静静等待，他放慢了车速，同时细心地听出了布鲁斯的呼吸频率终于放松了一些。  
“我第一次上场的时候，对手是一个连胜六局的Alpha，”布鲁斯挪动着身体换了个更舒服的姿势，低沉的声音朝前座传去，“他比我还要高一个头，最后我打断了他六颗牙齿，他一直在流血、却还是想要爬起来和我再打一轮。之后老板告诉我，他来这里只是为了能让他的三个女儿吃上饱饭。”  
克拉克很想解释一句他对布鲁斯来这里的动机不曾有过负面的看法，不过他只是问了句然后呢。  
“然后我把那晚的奖金都送给他了。”布鲁斯摸了摸手指指节上破口的地方，那里已经结出了一个新鲜的血痂，因为合成剂的作用，血液暴露在空气中并没有让他真实的信息素扩散而出，“他收下了，并且说输给我并没有让他觉得不服气。我跟他都用拳头得到了我们想要的，这很值得，也很公平。”  
“但你今晚破坏了这里的公平。”他抿了抿嘴唇，又继续说道，“你不该上场的。”  
“是你带我来的，”克拉克对此表示出了异议，“何况我没使用我的能力，你也确实用技巧赢了我，这结果很公平。”  
“那只是因为你隐藏起了它们。”布鲁斯不会忘记即使这样，这个强大到难以估测的Alpha依然只用信息素就令所有人就噤声了。  
“而这无非是证明了有很多事不是光靠隐藏就能改变的。”克拉克实在太想告诉布鲁斯，证明他们之间存在不同不具有任何意义，“你觉得地下拳赛公平，我觉得地下拳赛非法，这并不能说明我们是不一样的人。你认为我不会上场也不能上场，但最终我也证明了就算不戴眼镜，被人认出我就是那个穿制服的氪星人的概率也不大，不在意超级英雄的人也许和在意超级英雄的人一样多。”  
事实上我们是一样的人，我们都有太多不得不去隐藏起来的东西。克拉克如是想，同时又提醒自己别就这么说出来。  
布鲁斯还想说的话被他自己硬生生咽了回去，他承认他今天的“一时兴起”确实有着某种目的，不为什么，只为这几日突然之间变得过于亲近的现状令布鲁斯不得不有所警醒。他不是要推开克拉克，可是他也不希望克拉克再往前多跨近一步了。只是他没想到克拉克如此缜密地推翻了他的定论。就像他也没有想到克拉克会真的丢掉那副眼镜然后和他公平地打了一架一样。他再次垂下了眼睛，没注意到车已经又驶回了克拉克的公寓所在的那条街。  
“为什么回这儿？”他一下子挺直了背，又在差一点撞到车顶的时候缩了回去。  
克拉克合拢了嘴唇才憋住这个因布鲁斯的动作而差点爆发出来的笑，“你没告诉我要往哪里开，所以我就……”  
“我现在告诉你，”布鲁斯有点愤愤地抓住了前座的椅背后将上半身朝驾驶座靠了过去，“立刻调头然后……”  
“你准备明天就带着这些显眼的伤公开露面？我记得你明天还要出席一个活动，”车子平稳地滑进布鲁斯下午停的那个位置，克拉克像是根本不打算给布鲁斯反驳余地似的直接熄了火，“至少我能够让那些红肿在明天到来之前消退，这个理由可以吗？”  
布鲁斯的手指在座椅的皮上气恼地划拉了几下，克拉克故意没去看他，接着后座的人瞪着那个先行下车的身影考虑了一分钟还是下了车。布鲁斯跟着克拉克回到了公寓，不怎么情愿地借用了克拉克的那个小浴室，热水是在克拉克与大楼的管理周旋了十五分钟以后才有的，对此克拉克向布鲁斯解释这是因为他平时从来不用热水。通常他从拳赛回来后不会有这么多的伤，但毕竟他今天单靠自己的力量战胜了克拉克，所以那些碰到热水反而更加酸痛的伤处也就不算什么了。克拉克替他准备的T恤不仅偏大，还有一股没冲洗干净的、肥皂泡残留的味道，好在布鲁斯并不是太介意。他重新坐回沙发的时候克拉克已经把药箱里的东西都摆了出来，克拉克给破口的地方做了些简单的处理后，又拿来了早就被焐热的毛巾像是准备替他处理红肿的手指关节。这整个过程中，克拉克的动作都专业而熟练，不过布鲁斯并不需要问出口，他只是蹩住眉头用思索的神情看着克拉克，克拉克就理解了他的疑问，同时给予了解答：  
“我在墨西哥边境的医疗救助站待过三个月，当时学到了不少。”他拿热毛巾包住了布鲁斯的手掌，其实他清楚用自己的手控制热度会更好，但眼下这个方法更不会让布鲁斯抗拒，“那是一个废弃的工厂改造的，条件很差，没有像样的仪器，没有空调，没有消毒设备，连纱布和酒精都是靠各种无政府救援组织捐献的。那里总是人满为患，多是老人和抱着孩子的妇女，也许我可以为她们做更多，但在那时我只是学会了这些，或者靠打短工为她们买几罐牛奶、不然就是修理一些已经废弃的轮椅、再把这些勉强能用的东西送给老人。”  
“那也很好。”布鲁斯皱皱巴巴的情绪好像在克拉克缓慢真切的叙述间被平复了，他真心实意地接道，“你为他们做了很多。”  
“时常有人在工厂里死去，”克拉克悄悄提高了自身的体温，而那恰当的温度很快又通过毛巾传向布鲁斯的皮肤，“即使如此艰苦，那几位年轻的无国界医生依然在坚持。直到有一天，来了一帮毒贩要抢占这个工厂作为交易据点，我没有忍住，我想那群毒贩绝不敢再打那个地区的主意，但同样，和我朝夕相处的人们也一样被吓坏了。”  
他停了停，注意到布鲁斯屏住了呼吸。毛巾的隔热作用忽然令克拉克觉得不满意——也或许是别的动机，克拉克没去细分，他干脆把毛巾放到了一边，直接将布鲁斯的手抓在了自己的手里。布鲁斯条件反射地缩了一下，但克拉克又抓着他的手往自己的方向带了一次，这次布鲁斯接受了。带着恰当温度的指腹在他仍红肿着的手指关节附近打着圈揉按起来，透着难以名状的温柔。  
“为什么你看起来好像完全不了解这些？”克拉克抢在布鲁斯准备说话之前打趣道，“我以为你在知道我的真实身份后就已经把这些全部调查清楚了。”  
毕竟这理所应当是布鲁斯会做的事。克拉克其实从不介意布鲁斯的戒备，这个人只是太过于擅长自我防卫了，就比如当克拉克抓住他的手时、他明明知道不会有任何危险却还是会想要避免接触。而这一点、从克拉克认识布鲁斯的最初就早已深深明白。  
“……调查过一小部分，”知道克拉克一直在盯着自己的布鲁斯始终埋着头，“然后觉得将时间花费在这上面意义不大。”  
克拉克因为布鲁斯少见的诚实笑了，他毫无芥蒂地继续说道：“离开墨西哥之后我又回到了美国境内，在海上漂了半个月，我还想着好好学习下如何捕鱼，却没想到被人喊了半个月的菜鸟。后来又去酒吧当过一阵子侍应，还有加油站、便利店……”  
“频繁地更换工作和居住地对你隐藏身份可没什么帮助，”布鲁斯抬了抬眼睛，在瞥到那一抹蓝之前又迅速移开了，“难怪你会被记者盯上。”  
“谁会知道那些工作没有哪一次能善始善终，”克拉克每每想起也不免觉得无奈，“不是遇到油井爆炸，就是被骚扰女服务生的客人用酒淋了一脑袋。”  
“你没有揍他？”布鲁斯稍微想象了一下那个画面，克拉克并没有长着一张受气包的脸，偶尔他仅仅是眯起眼睛或者收紧下巴的话就能让人感受到不小的压力，也许布鲁斯实在是太熟悉克拉克挤着额头万般挣扎强压下怒意的样子，所以那个想象中的场景也因此变得又可气又可笑。  
“如果我那时候和你一起去见识过地下拳赛，也许我会的。”  
得了吧。布鲁斯默不作声地在内心接了一句。他知道不管克拉克有没有去过那个酒吧的地下室，他都不会轻易出手的。今晚上场的克拉克权被他当作是某种意义上的失控，那很短暂，并且恐怕不会再发生第二次。而且除了那个分不清形势被一拳揍晕的家伙之外，克拉克没伤到任何人。  
“在我中学的时候，被大多数同学当成了异类，他们用尽各种方法挑衅我，每一次我都想狠狠地揍回去。”克拉克像是翻找出了一只锁着回忆的箱子，让他想就这么一股脑地将里面的全部展示给布鲁斯，“但是我的父亲问我那是不是就会使我好受一点，他还问我有没有决定好要成为什么样的人，而无论是好人还是坏人，我都将改变世界。”  
“还手是坏人，不还手就是好人，”布鲁斯对克拉克拥有这样的逻辑并不感到奇怪，“你是这么区分这个界限的？”  
“我不知道，”他如实答道，直到今天，他都无法轻松予以判断，“因为我离开酒吧后不过五分钟又绕了回来，然后把那个混蛋的卡车捅了个对穿，你认为这是好事还是坏事？”  
“是对的事。”布鲁斯不想反驳他，也不想和他争论，实际上他也从不想改变他，所以他尽量不以自己的主观想法去定义克拉克所做的事，这种盲目的错误不需再发生第二次。  
所以他只是说了他认为的实话。这换来了克拉克一个有点不好意思的笑容。  
“但我还是丢了工作，”这是情理之中的结局，“或者说是我被迫放弃了这份工作。”  
“所以超人就是你迄今为止做得最久的一份‘工作’了。”  
“记者也是，”他停下了手上的动作，只是把布鲁斯的手掌放在自己的两手间，“怎么了？你不提记者难道是因为觉得我这个记者当得不成功？”  
“……还不赖，”布鲁斯躲避克拉克视线的动作看起来有点别扭，他空着的那只手拎了拎不知道什么时候又往下滑了一次的领子，觉得自己已经和这件过大的T恤的味道融为一体了，“但比起超人还是差点。”  
布鲁斯的语调很平和，既不轻也不重，这不像是夸赞，更像是一句再简单不过的肯定。但是克拉克心里那份甜美的得意却就此失去了重力，在他身体里漫无目的地欢腾了起来。他转而想去抓布鲁斯另一只需要热敷的手，布鲁斯却趁机将仍被克拉克捉着的那只抽走了。  
“我该回酒店了。”他甩了甩手腕后又屈张了下手指，发现克拉克的超级能力确实还有不少意料之外的用处，可惜，这并不能成为让他愣愣坐在这儿任由克拉克的信息素包裹住他、让他觉得困倦并产生些微留恋的理由。  
“那只手还很肿，”克拉克的表情僵硬了一下，很快又恢复了正常，“并且我认为你的肩膀也要处理一下。”  
“我自己可以解决。”布鲁斯的烦躁显得很生硬，不管他想表现出什么样的心情，他那抹被藏得最深的、独一无二的真实信息素还是在克拉克的感官中出卖了他。  
“我可不觉得你有办法让这些伤痕在一天之内消退，”克拉克像是打定了主意要让他接着安静地坐在那儿，他的话语间压根都没费心去掩饰一下他的意图，“否则等你回到哥谭准备怎么向潘尼沃斯先生解释？难道你打算告诉他、说你和我又打了一架？”  
布鲁斯看起来相当不甘心地咬了下嘴唇，克拉克就在那个瞬间又把他的手都捉了回来，等布鲁斯酝酿出可以反驳的话时，他的手掌已经一左一右地被握回克拉克的两手之中了。  
“你可以当我不存在，想点别的或者看点别的，”克拉克可不是在抱怨什么，这个联盟组成后的许多次在蝙蝠洞的会面，布鲁斯就是这样只专心于手头的工作而完全忽略了周围人的存在，“这方面你不是一直做得很好？”  
他听到布鲁斯因为这句话不太高兴地轻哼了一声，反之克拉克倒很高兴，因为布鲁斯像是为了跟他对着干似的干脆别过脑袋舒服地彻底躺靠在了沙发上，这张沙发虽然破旧了点，但胜在柔软，所以布鲁斯甚为满意。克拉克传递给布鲁斯手掌的热度始终保持在一个温度、他揉捏的力度也是。有几分钟克拉克只是认真盯着布鲁斯的手、指望它们能以肉眼可见的速度消肿，结果等他再注意到一直没出声的布鲁斯时，布鲁斯已经歪着脑袋斜靠在沙发上睡着了。这很好理解，他实在太累太疲惫，也许还有一个最重要的原因是尽管布鲁斯从不承认，但他确实已经在不知不觉间给予了克拉克太多信任。  
克拉克看着布鲁斯，这是他第二次见到布鲁斯卸下武装舒心地在他面前睡着的样子，第一次是在不久之前的农场。他微斜着身体，双眼紧闭，鬓角灰白色的发丝在白色灯光下变得刺眼，这让克拉克很想伸手去触摸。比起上一次，这一次布鲁斯的呼吸更平稳，信息素和心跳频率也没有任何异常，即使是之前他处于那样不正常的状态中，他也一样不需要什么帮助更不需要什么保护。明知他是如此勇武强大的战士，克拉克却还是想给他包容与安慰，也许他还想拥抱他，像上次一样把他裹进一件棉袄里，然后把他送到什么隐蔽的地方，时时刻刻确认他的安全。  
他最终放开了布鲁斯的手，尽量放轻自己的动作将布鲁斯抱到了这个屋子里唯一的那张床上，顺带替他盖好了被子。在这个短暂的过程中克拉克始终很害怕布鲁斯会醒来，而克拉克过于温柔的眼神届时可能会给彼此都带来少许难堪。大概是克拉克的信息素出于本人的意志而又变得更加柔和温暖，在这种氛围中觉得舒适安心的布鲁斯并没有醒。克拉克期待着布鲁斯能够一觉睡到天亮，他清楚布鲁斯比任何人都需要一个漫长而高质的睡眠。  
顺利完成这一切的克拉克关了灯，然后自己躺回了沙发上。那本记着一串电话号码的本子正在克拉克的风衣口袋里待着，克拉克觉得它仿佛拥有了生命，正在焦急地发出某种声音，像一种催促、或是一种提醒——  
对现在的他来说，执着地要去确认什么不是疯了，否认自己心里不断滋生的欲望，恐怕才是真的疯了。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
克拉克不会自以为是地断定是自己的信息素影响了布鲁斯才让他一夜好眠，不过布鲁斯的气息倒确实对他自己有点儿助眠作用，他从一个虽浅但好歹可称之为入睡的睡眠中醒来时天已经大亮，时针则走过了八点。布鲁斯还在床上蜷成一团怀里抱着被子安心地睡着。克拉克昨晚至少帮布鲁斯重新盖了五次被子，到第六次的时候他都不知道布鲁斯是如何把被子都抽到了身前然后团起来抱着睡的，总之这次以后他就一直保持着这个姿势直到现在。他其实一点也不想叫醒布鲁斯，可以的话，他希望布鲁斯就这么抱着被子继续睡下去、睡到他再也不会满脸写着“我很困”为止。然而他查过布鲁斯今天的行程，九点有个会议，十点则是韦恩集团新大楼的奠基仪式、就在他那栋旧大楼的原址上，克拉克虽然很开心在将近三十个月之后，布鲁斯又决定重新重视在大都会的业务，但他多少又对韦恩集团的那栋旧大楼会坍塌、自己要承担一半的责任而感到愧疚。  
叫醒布鲁斯也同样使他感到良心不安，仿佛他做了什么罪大恶极的事一样。最后他折中了一下，他没亲自去喊醒布鲁斯而是拉开窗帘并打开了窗，街上的各种嘈杂声响很快就飘了进来，克拉克在那些动静吵到布鲁斯之前又飞速躺回了沙发上，然后他看到布鲁斯翻身的同时蹬了下腿，被子从布鲁斯的手臂中脱开，随后他的手背搭上了额头。  
克拉克闭上了眼睛，等待布鲁斯睁开眼睛，他分辨着床上的动静……  
“早，”克拉克适时打了个哈欠，在坐起来的时候伸了一个做作的懒腰，又抓抓头发看向只是睁着眼睛还尚未完全清醒的布鲁斯，“你也醒了。”  
克拉克装成自己也同时醒来时那种刻意表演的痕迹太重，不过看在他是为了不让自己觉得尴尬的出发点上，布鲁斯决定也假装自己没发现那些，他回了声早安，翻过身捏了下肩，发现这张不熟悉的床并没有让他睡得腰酸背痛。他有一瞬间恍惚地好像想起了一些画面，类似克拉克抱着他的，很模糊，也不够真切，所以他捏捏眉心，把那些都清了出去后下了床，给自己倒了一杯水。  
“我得走了，”喝完水后的布鲁斯才想起重要事情一般找出了手机，那上面的未读信息和邮件的提示让他完全从惬意的氛围中脱离了出来，“我得回酒店换身衣服。”  
“至少先吃点东西。”克拉克回答得有点着急，即使从时间上来说，布鲁斯确实应该赶紧回到酒店去换身行头。  
“酒店有早餐。”  
“很快的，”克拉克以很大的动作幅度从沙发上跳了下来，布鲁斯清楚地看到沙发坐垫也跟着他的动作弹跳了一下，“两分钟。”  
克拉克善意地笑着，他蓝眼睛里藏着的期待让布鲁斯有点难以拒绝。其实以前，刻薄地和克拉克反着来是很有乐趣也很简单的事，布鲁斯不清楚这件事什么时候开始变得有点难以做到了。他没有再拒绝，克拉克像是得到许可似的窜向了流理台，布鲁斯则又再次借用了浴室，他在浴室里把缝在西装暗袋内的合成剂吃了，同时也不怎么意外地发现自己身上由拳赛造成的伤痕确实已经消褪得七七八八，而清明爽朗的状态也向他透露了他昨晚经历了一场多么平稳的睡眠。  
等布鲁斯带着不错的心情出来时，克拉克的两分钟早餐已经完成了，他加热了一下冷冻的肉饼，又炒了个蛋，那杯冒着香精气味的咖啡也是速溶的，鉴于布鲁斯清楚对于克拉克来说食物根本就不是必需品，所以他也就没过多计较克拉克的冰箱里只有这些东西。克拉克抓着后颈，看着布鲁斯把炒蛋吃完，咖啡剩了小半杯，至于肉饼大概是出于口感的缘故，布鲁斯吃了一口后也没再勉强自己去碰。  
“下次我会好好地把冰箱塞满的。”等布鲁斯终于要离开的时候，克拉克跟在后面局促地补充了一句。布鲁斯不知道克拉克为什么又提到了“下次”——搞得好像真的会有下次一样，何况如果真的有下次的话，布鲁斯会希望他先解决一下热水供应的问题。不过他既没有说这个，也没有说“不会有下次”，他背对着克拉克挥了挥手，用它替代了口头的再见。克拉克遵从了布鲁斯的意愿没有跟出去，他站在门口，直到看到布鲁斯的身影消失，他才回到公寓拿起了手机。大概是之前犹豫的次数太多太久，这一次，他没有任何迟疑地拨通了那个号码。  
文章里的那些关键点就在这短暂的、等待通话的时间里在克拉克脑海里清晰浮现，虽然时间尚早，不过通话很快就被接通了。  
“帕尔森先生，抱歉这么早就打扰您。”克拉克说话的同时也坐直了，就好像他正在严肃地对待什么大事，“我是昨天上午联系过您的、星球日报的记者克拉克•肯特。”  
“没关系，”对方的声音听来雀跃，“我很高兴有专业媒体对我的文章感兴趣。”  
“我了解到您这些年一直在从事抑制剂的相关行业，”克拉克回忆着他搜集到的关于文章撰写人的从业经历、同时组织着语言，“虽然您的文章只是基于一种设想而衍生出的探讨，但我还是想就存在多少可行性与您深入探讨一下。”  
“肯特先生，您看到了，在文章中我已经提出，目前将这种药物的开发投入实践的可行性极低，这其中所会遇到的障碍与难度很难全面估量，政府对于个人属性的严格登记管控首先就难以解决。”帕尔森再次解释起自己的意图，像是为了避免什么麻烦，“我只是……我只是大胆地提出了一种可供探讨的方案。”  
但克拉克和他的意图却截然相反，即使熟读了文章的他清楚他只会得到驳斥，作者只是假想论者，他提出论点、展开讨论并不代表他支持它们被实践，这一点在他的文章中已经被表现得很清楚——可这恰恰是克拉克所需要的，就好像当你确定某件事时，越多的反面论证只会越增加你所认定的事实的可信性，逆反心理总是会在这种时候起作用。他飞快回想了一下那晚在布鲁斯书房的所见，又问道，“如果我们抛开外在因素，假设开发这种药物的人……自身拥有丰富的医学知识储备呢？”  
“先生，你得明白，开发一种药物不是光靠想象就能办到的事，”帕尔森在电话那头确实停顿了一下，不过很快又理清了逻辑，“至少要有一个像样的实验室、要有先进的设备、要试验成千上百种原材料，这是一笔巨大的资金投入，金额恐怕会大到你难以估测，我解释过了，我的文章里提出的只是一种假设，就像人类展望人工智能一样……”  
“您不能否认拥有这种财力的人在这个世界上是存在的，而且并不在少数。”  
“那可不好说，肯特先生，”帕尔森笑了出来，像是在瞧不起克拉克把这种难以践行的事想得如此轻易，连他自己都在文章中用了极度谨慎的措辞，“任何药物都需要经过数次的试验直到进入人体试验，但针对Omega的药物能在什么动物身上试验？它只能在Omega身上试验，寻找志愿者并且保证不会导致严重后果也是这种设想只停留在设想层面的原因。”  
“那么如果……”  
克拉克觉得没太多必要再去补充对方的假设，他只是在为这个话题做一个终结，为对方也为自己。  
“如果药物的开发者自己就是一名Omega而他选择在自己身上进行试验……”  
“药物试验会带来各种各样的结果，那种痛苦是难以描述也难以想象的……”帕尔森在电话那头以一种笃定的语气做出了答复，“设想之所以是设想，正是因为我不相信会有Omega拥有如此强大的意志力，”  
但是他有。我知道他有。克拉克在心里回答。  
尽管他已经不需要再想下去了。

猜测布鲁斯实质上是Omega和确定他是Omega只隔着很细小的一线之差，但那对克拉克所会产生的意义却截然不同。对他来说这更像一个开始，他只是确认了一个了然于心的事实，不代表他就已经找到了令布鲁斯的身体反复出现异常状况的根源。那篇文章更像是为他指明了一个方向，至少现在，他多少有了点该从哪入手的眉目。  
在用光了所有反反复复的迟疑后，这一次他迅速搜找到了所有具备了确切地址和名字的、韦恩企业下属的各种实验室，无论和医药开发是不是沾边，克拉克都记录了下来。他仅仅去报社打了个卡露了一面就编了个采访理由外出，把这些位于哥谭的实验室都挨个走访了一遍，过程中他作了点弊，这也导致了他没办法深入看到太多。于是那些和制药及医疗相关的更是被克拉克想尽办法预约到了几位实验室负责人的采访，有一位助理还笑着打趣问他为什么不直接预约韦恩企业总裁的访谈、毕竟布鲁斯•韦恩这几天都在大都会呢，克拉克腼腆又为难地表示他尝试过、只是失败了，结果还得到了对方一个“让你们报社换位女士来也许会提高成功率”的、不怎么有用的鼓励。  
克拉克有相当的自信，探寻到那个建立在现有资源上的秘密实验室对他来说只是早晚的事。等他终于回到报社的时候已经临近下班的时间，迎接他的倒不是佩里的怒吼，而是布鲁斯的来电。尽管克拉克在办公室的椅子上才坐了不到五分钟，但接到布鲁斯的电话后，他还是立刻又找了个理由跑出去了。布鲁斯的车已经在马路对面等着他，虽然今天那辆阿斯顿马丁已经换成了一辆新的吉普车，不过克拉克还是远远就找准了布鲁斯所在的位置。他上了车，布鲁斯直接踩了油门，连声招呼都没打，克拉克不知道他要往哪儿开、他也不准备问。更准确一点来说，其实他大致清楚布鲁斯缘何会再次找到他，因为他在挖掘布鲁斯的秘密这件事上做得不够隐蔽（就算他再隐蔽，布鲁斯也还是会察觉），而此刻他的沉默不语可以算是预先说明了一切。  
布鲁斯的行车轨迹相当于在星球日报的大楼周围绕了一圈，韦恩企业的大楼也就在不远处，他们开过那里，又往后绕过一条街，克拉克以前没注意到这里还有一间小学，也许他注意过，但很快又在他所更需要注意的、那些繁杂庞大的事务中被忘记了。他们在学校对面找了个位置停了二十分钟，看起来这是在他和佐德的大战结束后最先修复的建筑。其间克拉克提了几句关于最近发生在中途城的事，布鲁斯也就和他讨论了一会儿，除此之外他们之间再也没有多余的对话了（并且他们谁都没提布鲁斯和阿曼达•沃勒见过面的事、也没人指出这其中的关联）。他们寥寥的对话随着第一个孩子从大门内蹦了出来而彻底终止，越来越多的孩子跟着涌出。克拉克看到布鲁斯紧皱起眉头在寻找着什么，几分钟以后，他随着布鲁斯的目光所在，将视线一起定格在了一个金棕色头发的小女孩身上。她轻巧地跳跃着投入了一位女士的怀中，在讨得一个吻之后，被那位女士牵着朝他们的方向走来的小女孩显得很快乐，克拉克从她的脸上看到的都是她这个年纪应有的纯真，再扭头看回布鲁斯时，布鲁斯依旧目不转睛地盯着她，这导致克拉克不得不问了一句“她是谁？”。  
“我是在大都会的废墟之中见到她的，当时我把她从坍塌的水泥墙块下抱出来，问她父母在哪儿。”布鲁斯的视线一寸都没从那女孩身上移开，对布鲁斯来说，总有些事即使已经过去了很久、却仍像是发生在昨天，“她指向天空，我跟着她抬头，你正好和佐德一起从我眼前飞过。”  
布鲁斯仍然记得在那个瞬间，他对这个从天而降的外星人所产生的愤恨膨胀到了史无前例的程度，在之后的十八个月中，那抹急速下坠、难以阻挡的红色身影所带来的胁迫感都持续困扰着他。克拉克从不知道这些是有理由的：在布鲁斯与超人并肩作战之前，他认为超人根本不在乎这些附带伤害，而在布鲁斯与克拉克和解之后，他又比谁都清楚这些事只会令克拉克痛苦。  
“很多孩子因为……佐德而失去了父母，”布鲁斯掩饰过了那个停顿，“她只是那庞大基数里的其中之一。”  
“她……”  
“她现在很好，”布鲁斯有段时间没来见她了，她又长高了一些，也比之前胖了一些，这样那样的微小变化都令布鲁斯觉得安慰，“她很坚强，她的养母陪伴她度过了最艰难的那段日子。”  
“那么……那些孩子们……”有很多声音以回忆的形式在克拉克耳中闪过，这让他头脑发胀以至于无法再故作从容，“现在怎么样了？”  
“他们大多被经过考核的家庭领养了，小部分在韦恩企业捐助的福利院生活着，”布鲁斯看着那个蹦蹦跳跳的女孩被她的养母抱上了车，接着车子消失在他俩的视野里，“至少目前为止，他们都在渐渐变好。”  
克拉克还在搜寻着早已离开的车辆，他努力地想听坐在车上的小女孩说了些什么，他想听听她的声音，确认自己的所作所为没有给她留下阴影、好像这样就能证明她是真的快乐……这有点蠢，可还是会让他好受一些：  
“那个女孩……”克拉克闭了闭眼睛，放弃了再去搜寻那个女孩的稚嫩嗓音，“叫什么名字？”  
“我不知道。”布鲁斯再次发动了车子，“我不想知道。知道了她的名字，就意味着我和她有了更深厚更难以割舍的联系，我不想那样做。”  
“我很抱歉……”尽管三十个月之后对大战中遭受损失的另一方当事人之一说对不起于事无补，但克拉克还是觉得自己应该说一下这句话。  
“如果你没有杀了佐德，现在我也不会坐在这里告诉你这些，”他把对于克拉克迟来的理解表现得轻描淡写，那里面始终也包含他对自己误会了克拉克所产生的歉疚，“收起你现在的表情，我不是为了让你自责才告诉你她的存在的。”  
他果然知道了。克拉克含混地有了这个想法，并且他惊讶于自己竟然不怎么惊讶。既然再次装作他什么都不知道已经异常艰难，能够由布鲁斯来主动提起这件事倒也没那么糟糕。  
“你知道我去过哥谭了？”所以克拉克把方才的自责愧疚暂时放到了一边，问了一个更直接的问题。  
“我收到了警报，在监控中看到了你。”布鲁斯甚至没有说是在哪里看到了克拉克的身影，他和克拉克各自都已经心知肚明了。他在收到警报然后看到实时监控画面的时候第一反应竟然不是恼怒，尽管这超出了他的意料，不过他还算是冷静，他甚至近乎于反思一样问自己是不是其实能猜到事情会朝这个方向发展，就算他真的是一个Alpha，和克拉克的关系变质也会令他觉得棘手，更别说他是Omega，而Alpha和Omega会更容易产生深刻的联系这件事完全无法避免。  
“你现在应该知道了，真相往往都很残酷，对你来说，或者对我来说。”布鲁斯深知克拉克想去打破一些什么，他却不想去深究原因，理由很复杂也很简单，有很多事实不是必须得去揭露，就像他始终没有让克拉克知道这些孩子的存在不过是因为他明白有些秘密一旦被揭露，总有人会无法承受：“在处于真相两面的人都难以负荷之前，停止吧。”  
“你应当停止了。”  
布鲁斯的话听起来相当无情，不过克拉克明白他只是一如他的性格那样把许许多多的东西藏了起来，他总是装出冷漠的样子好让自己远离任何可能到来的亲密关系、好像那样就会让他更像一个冷酷的Alpha或是怎么的。克拉克试着让自己站在布鲁斯的立场去解读他、为他强硬要把自己排除在他的秘密之外的行为开脱。他确实擅自干了件怎么想都挺可憎的事——他掀开了这层不得已而为之的谎言，可他不会泄露出去、也不觉得这件事会造成什么改变。就算有，也只是对他自己单方面的。这话听起来太强词夺理，但他不想道歉，至少现在不想。  
“就算我不去问、不去提，也不代表那个真相不存在，”一种全新的惶惑又冒了出来，克拉克发现自己确实不是能独自默默消化所有负面情绪的类型，“除非你觉得这个真相会对我和你之间的关系造……”  
“你到了。”布鲁斯将车停在克拉克的公寓楼附近后、面无表情地打断了他，仿佛副驾驶座上的那个人在说的任何话都没有意义，克拉克是质问也好是想逼问出一些什么也好，他都不打算给予任何回应。  
“下车吧。”他看都没看克拉克一眼，冷淡地请他下车。  
克拉克以不肯轻易挪开的目光和布鲁斯对峙了半分钟，他想表现得强硬一些，可在布鲁斯的不闻不问中，他还是只能让自己的脚踏回了地上，他甚至都没有按他所想表达的那样狠狠甩上车门！他仅仅通过抿紧的嘴唇来透露他也十分不快，可惜布鲁斯从始至终都没把视线投在他身上，在克拉克离座后布鲁斯就踩足马力迅速离去，连了解一下克拉克的心情正处于何种起伏中的时间都没留。  
他站在人流和车流间，觉得自己像是又被推出了布鲁斯的安全距离之外。这个精通于如何气人的家伙，克拉克心里这么想着，却又不是真的对布鲁斯所展示出的排斥和拒绝生气。他只是觉得气馁，只为在达成一些目的的同时却又搞砸了一些别的。他甚至没法堂而皇之地就这么告诉布鲁斯，知道你是个Omega对我来说有着很重要的意义。他放空了自己五分钟，五分钟后他又觉得不能再这么傻站下去，如果他不打算冲去哥谭找布鲁斯的话，他至少也得做点别的。于是他给戴安娜去了电话——除了找戴安娜还能有谁？电话里他没说具体有什么事，只说自己现在非常需要和戴安娜聊聊，而话题与布鲁斯有关。在他们想谈一些紧要的事情但又找不到合适的地方时，蝙蝠洞往往是首选，然而现在克拉克只能厚着脸皮问戴安娜能不能去她家。从电话里听来戴安娜正身处嘈杂的地方，并且不是一个人，不过很令克拉克觉得窝心的是当二十分钟后他到达时，戴安娜已经在家了。没有旁人。  
戴安娜为克拉克拿了罐冰啤酒，两个人在沙发上并排坐下，电视开着，声音被放得很轻。前五分钟里克拉克茫然地盯着电视画面没有开口，戴安娜一开始并不着急，直到她觉得如果她再不主动提问，那个独自苦闷的氪星人可能会就此发一整晚的呆……  
“你说有关于布鲁斯的事要和我聊聊，”她举起了杯子，让自己的神态不要看起来那么像好奇或是质问，“是什么事？”  
“你有想过……”克拉克终于感激似的回过了神，但他开口后又停了停，决定不把这件事说得太过明晰，“布鲁斯……其实不是Alpha吗？”  
戴安娜放下了那杯才喝进半口的水，她将吞咽的动作放得很缓慢，睁圆的眼睛里似乎有一些挣扎。  
“我有过一些猜测，不过在没有依据的情况下，我尽量不让自己去想那些，”可偏偏，她与克拉克又是为数不多的与布鲁斯亲近的人——那口水终于滑进了胃里，戴安娜也整理好了情绪，“对我来说，保持缄默也算是我能给出的一种保护。”  
克拉克原本只想以这问题作为对话的开头，但他没想到自己却因为戴安娜的话生出了一种并非源自他本意的失望。在此之前他一向认为自己应该是世界上那个唯一的、发现布鲁斯最深秘密的人，这事其实没什么值得骄傲，可他就是因为这种认知而得到了不小的满足。结果现在有第二个人告诉他事实并非如此，虽然这个人是戴安娜，以她与众不同的身份来说会有所察觉不值得奇怪，但是克拉克直觉自己并不喜欢这样。  
他希望自己和布鲁斯之间的所有一切都是独一无二的。  
“那家伙总是不声不响地替我们解决麻烦，”戴安娜继续说道，“所以我告诉自己，我也得做点什么，如果他希望我别去问别去猜，那我就照着他想要的去做。”  
“我曾经也是差不多的想法，直到我开始觉得困扰。”克拉克努力不让那股失望继续深入到他的内心，“当我第一次发现我想标记布鲁斯时，我自己都被吓到了，‘他也是个Alpha，你不能标记他’我反复跟自己这么说……  
不是他被一个Alpha吸引开始令他困扰，而是他如此想要标记一个Alpha，才真正引起了他的困扰。  
戴安娜不再瞪着眼睛了，这回她高高地挑起了一边的眉毛，她很怀疑自己是不是理解错了什么，但克拉克显然不是那么有幽默感的人、更别说开这种玩笑，这种认知让戴安娜非常快且平静地消化了克拉克所阐述的那个关于布鲁斯的“问题”。  
“要我说的话，”戴安娜想起了很多细节，在那其中布鲁斯故作冷漠时的尖锐眼神尤为突出，“‘那个Omega是布鲁斯’恐怕才是最令你困扰的部分。”  
戴安娜觉得自己可能说得太过直白了，因为他看到克拉克一下子清醒了。不是说他之前不清醒，只是现在更像是被什么敲中一样，连那一声叹气都变得沉重。  
“我理解他的做法，”布鲁斯的坚持于很多人来说都有着非凡的意义，他又怎会去否定，“我只是……我一直都在努力学习以一个普通人类那样生活……普通的Alpha被Omega吸引会做什么？靠近他，标记他，拥有他，既原始又简单，这就是普通人会做的事。”  
“在我想成为普通人的时候，却又无法真正去做普通人能做的事，”克拉克已经习惯于去隐藏、去收敛，唯独这种发自内心深处的原始欲望，令他难以压抑，“然后我才明白，标记与被标记并不只是Omega的弱点，它也是Alpha的弱点。”  
“不，克拉克，它不是，”戴安娜纠正道，“这只是天性，它被创造出来是有意义的，只是有人能克制，有人则不。”  
自然的选择——克拉克又想起他曾经跟布鲁斯说的那些。在他以为布鲁斯是Alpha时，这种微妙的引力就已经存在，而以私心去论证布鲁斯并不是Alpha建立于他早已被吸引之上。布鲁斯伪装自己的方式无异于是在以自身的健康做代价，克拉克想帮助他，即使这只是一个包裹在他想拥有他之外的借口。  
“如果我不去追根究底，假装不知道布鲁斯不是Alpha，那确实是个克制的好理由。”他多次劝说自己别把未经证实的事太放在心上，留在让布鲁斯舒服的距离之外又有什么不好的？只是离得越近他就越会发现，这种不会在一起但也不会分开的距离一点也不好，他想要是真正意义上的“不会分开”，在这一点上，他怕是和地球上所有Alpha都如出一辙。  
“可是现在，我只想要一个可以对布鲁斯说——‘嘿，听着，你不需要再去吃那些该死的会伤害你的药剂，不需要再担心那些所谓的弱点，因为我会保证你不被任何人标记’……”  
如果他不去撕开这层秘密，他和布鲁斯就会被永远隔在伪装出来的平静表象的两头。就像最初他固执地独自跟踪报道蝙蝠侠一样，上次他认为自己是为了正义、为了世人、他天真而坚定地认为自己揪出蝙蝠侠就能将哥谭人于水深火热之中救出来。不过这次他不害怕像上次一样发现自己做错了，因为他十分明确他所做的一切都只是为了自己。去深挖出布鲁斯想藏一辈子的秘密其实无比自私可恶，他权衡过，用各种理由说服自己，最终他还是无可挽回地走到了这一步：  
“一个可以对他说——‘因为只有我能标记你，而如果你不想的话，我就永远不会去做这件事’的理由。”  
“听着就像个混蛋，”戴安娜不知道该不该为克拉克这种自私自大又莫名合理的独占欲发笑，“我想他会毫不犹豫地用拳头来做出回答。”  
她其实很想像一个理智的旁观者那样，告诉克拉克这话你对着我说没有任何意义，你得去告诉布鲁斯、看着他的眼睛、当着他的面、把你的想法完整地说出来，让他知道爱上他这件事对你来说有多重要。但那太事不关己，而且她无法想象如果克拉克一时莽撞这么做了，布鲁斯会怎么回应，很多时候，没在一起从来都不是最糟的一种结局。  
不过给上一拳，还是处于她所能设想的范围之内的。  
“是啊，可以想象……”克拉克的舌根一阵干涩，就像是被倒灌进了一整袋沙砾，摩擦着他的喉咙口不上不下，一直以来，他都在尽力成为一个能够做出正确选择的、无可挑剔的好人……  
“可我依然想要得到这个能够光明正大说出混账话的理由。”  
但在这件事上，他只想做一个彻头彻尾的混蛋。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
布鲁斯横冲直撞地将车开回蝙蝠洞时已近天黑，距离上一次他这么全力加速回到这里已经过去了将近一年，那场发生在哥谭港口之夜的初遇实在太过惨烈，布鲁斯在那之后都没把那扇被克拉克亲手撕下的车门装回去。不过他也没扔掉，他将车门和一堆报废的配件堆到了一起，于是在克拉克第一次光临蝙蝠洞的时候，有意或无意被他注意到的那扇车门也同样唤醒了克拉克不少的回忆。不过布鲁斯所不知道的是、克拉克在后来曾婉转地向阿尔弗雷德询问过他对那辆蝙蝠车所造成的损失换算成具体金额是多少，毕竟布鲁斯的大楼和卫星都有保险，蝙蝠车可没有。而阿尔弗雷德在拗不过克拉克的情况下随意给出了一个数字，那串数字至今还在克拉克的那本、后来同样记下了那串电话号码的笔记本上滕着。阿尔弗雷德没将这事告诉布鲁斯的原因自然是他确定克拉克多半只会得到来自布鲁斯的一通嘲笑，接着布鲁斯还会不屑地告诉克拉克他的那点工资根本还不起、所以不如别做这些毫无意义的事了。  
就像现在这样。  
“我在今天的某几段监控里发现了一些值得注意的事情，”阿尔弗雷德把布鲁斯随意搭在椅背的西装拎了起来后轻拍了两下，坐在椅子上的人从回来了到现在还一句话都还没说，“不过我猜您已经看到了。”  
“嗯。”正对着面前的四块显示屏绷紧着一张脸的布鲁斯挤出了一个回答，在阿尔弗雷德将咖啡递过来以后，他才像被提醒了什么似的又补充道，“别在意他，没什么意义。”  
“您的表现可不像没什么意义。”阿尔弗雷德敲了敲桌子，那两记声响里仿佛在传达“我以为您会愿意跟我说说”，布鲁斯垂了垂眼睛，妥协地将椅子转向了正对着阿尔弗雷的位置。  
“他知道了。”布鲁斯不觉得他刚才的那句话哪里有问题，他也没觉得那句话能够成为一场对话的好开头、而现在更不是什么和阿尔弗雷德聊一聊这些的好时机，所以他只能这么告诉阿尔弗雷德，“而且恐怕不是今天刚知道。”  
布鲁斯可以确定克拉克怀疑他是Omega这件事始于更早之前，但他无法从记忆中搜寻出一个任何类似于此的征兆。克拉克对他的态度像是在突然之间就有了一个天翻地覆的转变，之后又在每一天中逐渐递进到了一个更深的程度。就仿佛昨天还只是会挂着礼貌性的笑容向你摆一下手说声“早”的同事，今天却突然让那个笑容变得更为真心而深情、他只是看着你、甚至还没开口、就已经用眼神中盛着的全部来向你传达“早啊，很高兴见到你”。  
也许氪星人就是要比地球人更难捉摸一些。  
“您因此与肯特先生争吵了？”阿尔弗雷德在想自己是不是表现得太过于冷静客观了，他甚至没有对这事发表任何看法、更没有表达出一点意外，他倒确实好奇克拉克是如何得知、如何确定的，不过他清楚这问题不该当着布鲁斯的面问出来，那不会对他俩目前僵持的状况有任何正面的帮助。  
“没有。”布鲁斯否认，他不认为今天与克拉克在车中的对话可成为争吵。  
“那您现在是为了他揭露了您的秘密而生气？”  
揭露这个词也用得太优雅了，布鲁斯想，听起来就像是他自己做错了、而克拉克是正义地揭发真相的那方！克拉克所做的事对布鲁斯来说分明是不道德的窥探。他没有说出这种近似于赌气的定义，转而又开始介意起阿尔弗雷德的态度：  
“不仅仅是这样……为什么你看起来不觉得他做错了？！”  
于布鲁斯而言，就算克拉克直截了当地向布鲁斯提出这个质疑、都比他用这种迂回的方式去一层层剥开自己的隐私要好得多。不得不说，布鲁斯实在痛恨秘密以这样的方式被别人掌握在手里，就像他因此和阿曼达•沃勒达成交易一样，不同的是，他可以对沃勒做出反击，也可以用同样的手段反过来威胁并制衡沃勒。但现在的局面中，这个掌握了他的秘密的人是克拉克，并且他不能对克拉克采取任何措施。至少目前还不能。因为克拉克——那个连做错事都如此诚恳的好人，把所有的意图都写在了脸上，如果不是他总算还搞得清楚怎样会惹怒自己的话，他可能真的会脱口而出那句“让我们一起帮你”。  
“这很难评论。”阿尔弗雷德猜测自己没那么意外并且忧心的原因可能是出于他认为克拉克•肯特值得信任——不过这只是站在他的立场上，他知道信任是一件对布鲁斯来说难以真正完全做到的事，“这得看肯特先生出于何种动机。”  
“我不知道他的动机。”布鲁斯又把椅子转回去了，他没好气地将咖啡杯放下，口气里的不痛快则有增无减。  
“您真的不知道吗？”如果有机会的话，或许他也会委婉地指责一下克拉克的做法，不过现在他该考虑的是另外一些方面，而那又恰恰是布鲁斯想要逃避的部分。  
布鲁斯盯着面前那杯冷却了的咖啡，阿尔弗雷德煮的咖啡对布鲁斯来说是世界上最棒的饮品之一，和克拉克冲泡的、冒着充满人工香气的有天壤之别，但布鲁斯突然想起了今早那杯他没喝完的速溶咖啡，在这个他清楚无论他怎么盯着咖啡杯都不会得到任何答案的时刻。  
“我以为您最近和肯特先生相处得不错，毕竟我昨天还接到消息说您没回酒店。”他和布鲁斯从来没有正面讨论过有关于克拉克的问题，以前是不需要，直到克拉克那晚将布鲁斯从玛莎的农场送了回来……阿尔弗雷德又觉得转变来得太快，以至于令他多少有些措手不及。  
“我只是在他家借住了一晚，”布鲁斯辩解，迟来地质疑起自己怎么会在昨夜那种平静的聊天氛围中不知不觉睡着，他的警觉在那时似乎彻底撇下了他，“当时我……有点需要他帮忙解决的麻烦。”  
“或许我还可以猜测您昨晚睡了一个好觉，”阿尔弗雷德太清楚布鲁斯在陌生环境中只会最大限度地表现出的警惕和戒备，但克拉克显然成为了其中的例外，“这代表您信任他。”  
“别想要暗示什么，阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯将咖啡杯推远了一点，好让自己别再去想着早上喝的另一杯，“就算他知道了这件事，我和他的关系也不会因此向别的方向发展。”  
“我没有在暗示什么，”阿尔弗雷德声音放低了，里面有一些被掩藏起来的严厉，“我只是假设了一种可能。”  
“这个可能不会存在，”布鲁斯嘟囔，他的任性开始有点肆无忌惮了，在阿尔弗雷德面前他总是不自觉就会如此，“我知道你在想什么，别往那方面想，阿尔弗雷德，我绝不会和来自氪星的Alpha结合乃至于拥有一个孩子……”  
“您认为我在意的是孩子？”出现一个能够让布鲁斯接受的Alpha是阿尔弗雷德所设想过的、解决他的困境的方法之一，这么多年来漫长的等待已经让他的设想变得不具有任何存在价值，这听起来过于功利、好像克拉克是为了帮助布鲁斯才会出现在他面前的，但他没办法去扼制这种念头，他并非真的将时时念叨的韦恩家的后代多当真，比起后代，他最在意的从来都是别的。  
“我在意的只是您。”他的身体，他的健康，他的生命。这几十年里，阿尔弗雷德找不出比牵挂布鲁斯更重要的事，“不会有比您更值得我在意的事，我只是希望……”  
“阿尔弗雷德，别担心我。”布鲁斯突然握住了阿尔弗雷德垂着的手，那只手对布鲁斯来说几十年如一日的温暖而有力，“找一个Alpha并不是解决问题的办法。”  
可我觉得它是。阿尔弗雷德再次在内心无声辩驳，对他来说，这就是最快的、也是最好的能够让布鲁斯摆脱那些药物与副作用的方法。他从来没有想过要特地去寻找一位可以帮助布鲁斯走出这个进退两难局面的人，只是克拉克出现得如此凑巧，并且看起来，他也和自己一样忧心于布鲁斯的状况，而只有站在这个位置的人才会明白，这种忧心是基于对布鲁斯的何种情感。  
“早点休息吧，少爷。”阿尔弗雷德抽回了自己的手，在布鲁斯的注视中，他又轻拍了一下布鲁斯的手背，“别太过责怪肯特先生。”  
“我知道了。”他这么说，指望着这样能让阿尔弗雷德多少放心一些。他看着阿尔弗雷德离开的背影，忽然觉得自己的那点脾气没有任何意义，不管是克拉克还是阿尔弗雷德，他们似乎都更在意别的后果，仿佛对这些知道他的秘密的人来说，相比起他现有的隐藏方式、他自身的情绪是微小的、不值一提的，这让布鲁斯觉得沉重，而他根本没法去责怪他们。  
如果自始至终他只是一个人，那么他就不需要有这些担忧。可实际情况是，出现在他身边的人越来越多，下一个得知这秘密的人又会是谁？他并非那么担心现今在他身边的这些人们会泄露什么，他只是太过担心这些人届时所会展现出的、针对他的“担心”，他怕看到这些人的脸上也会出现像阿尔弗雷德那样的神情，他怕从这些人的眼神中看到“我该怎么帮助你”的讯息，他怕这些人因他而紧张、因他而忧虑。这会显得他太重要，但其实他更希望自己可以被遗忘。  
很多时候他是真的希望如此。  
可惜，就像是为了跟他作对一般，戴安娜的来电偏偏在这个时候跳到了他的私人线路上。而且布鲁斯不知道怎么回事无比确定克拉克此时此刻正和戴安娜一起，于是这通电话的用意也就再明显不过。  
正如他没法真的不把这些对他的关心放在心上一样，他也同样没法对戴安娜的来电视而不见。  
“布鲁斯，”戴安娜在电话被接通的瞬间就说话了，她不准备拐弯抹角，因为她很清楚这种时候简洁明了地与布鲁斯沟通才是好选择，“我都知道了。”  
“不意外。”布鲁斯无声地扯出了一个类似讥讽的笑，发现自己好像已经被迫接受了这种“在三个人的联盟之中无法保有个人隐私”的现状。  
“克拉克做得不对，”戴安娜揣摩着布鲁斯此刻的想法，也默认了克拉克正和自己待在一起这件事，“我教训过他了。”  
“所以你现在准备来教训我了？”布鲁斯一边暗骂自己的口不择言、再三警告自己戴安娜没有迁就自己的义务，一边又忍不住，他没法分辨这是否缘于戴安娜一年多来在他和克拉克面前所展示出的强大的包容，虽然要戴安娜自己说的话，她只会告诉他们：我只是不想和小男孩们置气。  
“我怎么会教训你，布鲁斯，”戴安娜果然没有和他计较，“我认为我们是朋友，退一步来说，至少我们是盟友。”  
戴安娜实在太懂得如何掌握和布鲁斯对话时的分寸了，她轻轻松松地就能让布鲁斯收回他的尖刻，让他乖乖抿紧嘴、垂着眼睛好好听她说话。  
“我只是想让你明白，我们不会泄露你的秘密，而且你需要的话，我们随时可以……”戴安娜想了想，把“帮助你”换成了听起来更平等一些的说法，“一起商量解决的方法。”  
“何况克拉克他……”戴安娜这句话还没说完就突然中断了，听筒里发出一阵不小的动静，“嘿，克拉克，我还在……”  
“布鲁斯……”接着是一个布鲁斯并不那么想听见的嗓音代替了戴安娜的，“我是克拉克。”  
在布鲁斯这头听起来，那头的情况应该是克拉克抢过了电话，而戴安娜在抢夺失败后象征性地轻声抱怨了几句。布鲁斯清楚这只是戴安娜和克拉克为了让局面“听起来”像那么回事儿而刻意为之，他不知何故突然觉得这种场面有点好笑——算上戴安娜的话，他们三个实际年龄加起来已经远超过三千这个数字，可眼下，却还得搞连幼稚园的小朋友们都不再屑于用的那一套。  
不过他还是好心地没有去拆穿费尽心思的那两人，所以他没太大情绪起伏地说了一句“我知道”。  
“啊？什么？”克拉克的心又提了起来。  
“我知道你是谁。”布鲁斯差不多能够想象到克拉克紧张又踌躇的表情，“有什么想说的？”  
“我……确实有一些想说的，”无论克拉克下定了怎样的决心，现在都还不是克拉克可以成为那个“混蛋”的时候（戴安娜也这么认为），所以他得说点别的，“不过我想我首先应该向你说一声抱歉。”  
“我很抱歉，布鲁斯，”克拉克用力地捏紧了电话，好像他稍稍放松一下力道布鲁斯的声音就会从耳边消失似的，“为我差点搞砸我们之间的关系。”  
克拉克很怕布鲁斯冰冷刻薄的“你已经搞砸了”会从电话那头传来，好在他没有，虽然回答他的只是一阵空白的沉默，但这至少证明了他和布鲁斯的关系还没有脆弱到随时就会崩裂的程度。  
“还有要说的吗？”结束这片沉默的布鲁斯又问了一个问题，这个问句无比平淡，然而他清楚地传达了布鲁斯打算结束这通电话的想法。  
“是的，我……但是……”克拉克瞄向了撑着手臂在一旁看着的戴安娜，戴安娜却靠近了过来，用手肘推了推他：  
“不如明天我们当面聊。”他焦躁地抓了把头发，戴安娜则点了点头，“我可以来找你。”  
克拉克的意图既急切又模糊，和这个早晨他想要留下布鲁斯吃点早餐再走时一模一样，不仅让布鲁斯摸不透，更让他觉得难以招架，他几乎是从喉咙里挤出了一句“再说吧。”  
“那就这么说定了。”结果克拉克立刻回应了他，而且口气听起来由雀跃替代了忐忑。就像他单方面自顾自地一直在提起“下次”时一样……布鲁斯实在没法用冷漠去面对他这种不掺杂任何恶意的示好，他没答应，也没拒绝，不过他还是先挂了电话，然后用那一大堆庞杂的需要他去处理和分析的事务来让自己忘记明天可能会发生的、和克拉克的会面。无论是卢瑟的动向或是中途城的事件，都值得被安上“它们比那个氪星人重要得多”的理由好让他心安理得地将克拉克光明正大地抛诸脑后。  
只是布鲁斯没想到克拉克五分钟后又用自己的手机发来了一张汉克在草地上翻着肚子撒欢的照片。布鲁斯猜克拉克就差摆弄着汉克让它叼一张写有“对不起”的牌子然后再拍下照片以用作道歉了，布鲁斯因为这种设想而不自觉做了个嫌恶的表情。幸好克拉克没那么做，他只是在接近天亮、而布鲁斯终于能够睡一会儿之前，老老实实地用文字敲下了一行“对不起，我真的很抱歉”发送了过来。这导致布鲁斯在之后纷乱的梦境里似乎都隐隐约约能闻到克拉克的信息素出现在他身边、用那其中的气味来传达着歉意。他尚算安心地睡了三个小时，醒来的时候第一件想起的事竟然是克拉克说过的那句“我可以来找你。”  
布鲁斯并不清楚克拉克会几点来，他其实在这一整天中也没特意等着他——不过显然这件没被记入他今天任何行程的安排还是令他时不时走神了。等克拉克真的遵守他的诺言来到哥谭的时候，布鲁斯已经在蝙蝠洞准备得差不多、正准备去办计划中的事。克拉克礼貌地等在蝙蝠洞外、给布鲁斯传递了自己到来的讯息、然后静待着布鲁斯来开门，守规矩到就好像之前义无反顾揭露布鲁斯秘密的人不是他。  
在被准许进入后，克拉克小心翼翼地飘了进来，他看着布鲁斯穿戴完毕的制服，忽略了他的面色依然不善的现实。  
“嗨，”克拉克打了个招呼，最后在距离布鲁斯稍远一些的位置落了地，“我后来还发了一条讯息，在汉克的照片之后……”  
“我收到了。”  
布鲁斯开口前就决定一改昨天的冷淡（尽管他也不是说他此刻就有多“热情”），鉴于在他身边对他而言重要的人们都不认为克拉克犯了什么天大的错，布鲁斯认为这是个别让自己再和克拉克僵持的好理由。  
虽然实际说出口后，他的态度并不见得就好到了哪里去。不过愿意和克拉克对话、而不是再像车里那样连看他一眼都不愿去做，已经算是很大的进步。克拉克因为紧张而堆在了一起的眉头终于分开来了，他放心了些，又估算着自己恐怕真的是来错了时间，“你现在准备去哪？”  
“港口。”布鲁斯将头套捏在手里，“我要去看看卢瑟最新运进来的一批货物到底是什么。”  
“需要我一起……”  
“不需要。”布鲁斯没让克拉克把那个明显不正确的提议说完，他不明白为什么克拉克总是会忘记、与卢瑟有关的一切地方都是他不该主动踏进的禁区，他没把警告的意味表现得太明显也没立刻就请他走，而是又补充了一句：  
“你可以在这儿待着，如果有需要的话，我会联络你的。”  
克拉克不指望布鲁斯真的会联络他，在这一年里，布鲁斯真正呼叫他们的次数少之又少，而一旦他的行动与卢瑟有关，克拉克更是绝对不会被通知的对象。克拉克清楚这是布鲁斯单方面对他做出的保护，他没法用“我总觉得这是个陷阱”这种毫无依据的怀疑去争取什么，所以他就只是开着通讯器，指望着布鲁斯真的能联络他一次。但他始终在用自己突出的听力去留意着港口方位的动静——同时那个港口又让他想起了他们两个以超人和蝙蝠侠身份发生的初遇，那扇车门最终被布鲁斯处理了，不过港口并没有消失，所以克拉克总能被勾起一些回忆。  
在布鲁斯离开的前一个小时里，他都没从现场情况中听出什么异常。卢瑟的那两箱货物被顺利从货运船上卸了下来，听起来不是太重，不过工作人员都很小心，他们没闹出什么动静，监视着他们的布鲁斯更是无声无息。联系到最近一系列的事件，克拉克仍旧对这是否是个陷阱保持谨慎的态度，这只因他太过熟悉这种表面平静下的暗涌了，只是克拉克也清楚，当陷阱和他、和联盟有关时，布鲁斯也会在已经知情的情况下去冒一冒险的。  
布鲁斯和他的通讯频道始终保持着通畅，但布鲁斯没有传回任何讯号。直至克拉克听到了一个类似小型气体被引爆的声响——  
“布鲁斯？”克拉克警觉地绷紧了神经，他甚至没有顾上布鲁斯目前会身处于何种环境、只是纯粹出于直觉地喊了一声。  
通讯器的那头传来一声极重的鼻息，在一阵窸窣刺耳的刮擦声后，它又被极速淹没了。  
克拉克没再等下去，他很快抵达了现场，货运船还在码头停靠着、运送货物的卡车也仍在原地，因为气体爆炸而被波及的各种碎片四散躺落，与此混乱的现状相反的是港口的一片寂静。而那种难以描述的刺鼻气味也直接向克拉克袭来，他甚至不用去思考，就辨别出了这是混杂进了诱发剂的、人工合成的Alpha的信息素。连同样身为Alpha的克拉克都觉得这种合成后的气味具有强烈的攻击性、更别说感官脆弱而敏锐的Omega……  
“布鲁斯！”克拉克喊出口的瞬间就找到了布鲁斯的所在，他正在距离爆炸中心稍远一些的货堆后。克拉克只能认为布鲁斯闪避得还算及时，只是恐怕布鲁斯不会想到这种气体会扩散得如此之快。克拉克想要释放信息素时又因为布鲁斯现下的处境而中止了这种行为，他警惕地将现场排查了一圈，确认了没有任何多余的人，似乎这些人在气体被引爆后就立刻消失得一干二净了。  
“这是个陷阱。”他飞去了布鲁斯身边，皱着眉头不确定自己该不该伸手。布鲁斯还没有摘下头套，克拉克没法就此从他的表情探查他的情况，只不过布鲁斯此刻那股克拉克无比熟悉的真实气味被放大了数倍，按克拉克的记忆，布鲁斯明明不久前才度过上一个发情期……  
如此能够冲破布鲁斯服用的药剂而爆发的信息素可不是个好征兆。  
布鲁斯在看见克拉克后不顺畅地咳嗽了一声，那唯一还支撑着墙的手臂也跟着克拉克的话一起向下滑落。克拉克及时接住了他，将他半搂半扶地抱在自己胸前。布鲁斯失去所有伪装的信息素环绕在他的身边，让他的太阳穴也跟着突突跳动。  
“至少……确认了……不是另一块氪石……”布鲁斯还在强撑着，尽管他已经没法再靠自己的双腿站立了，“现在送我回去。”  
这是他还能维持神智说出的最后一句逻辑通顺的话，因为在这之后，他所能发出的都只是断断续续、难以压抑的呻吟了——也或许是闷哼，克拉克分不太清其中的区别，他只知道布鲁斯正在被这种强迫诱发的假象性发情折磨着。克拉克摘下了自己的披风将布鲁斯裹紧，把他送回蝙蝠洞也没花费超过一分钟，这短短的时间里，布鲁斯始终紧紧抱着他的脖子，像在挣扎中死命地抓着一些什么。克拉克并不会因为布鲁斯的手指施加而来的力量就产生疼痛的感觉，但他确实也跟着布鲁斯一起在面临疼痛，只是对克拉克来说，受伤的是更隐秘的部位。  
也许他强大到可以保护一整颗星球的人，可他现在觉得这种强大毫无作用，他只想保护布鲁斯，并且这和那种无私的牺牲奉献大有不同，他只想把布鲁斯隔离起来、保护在谁都感受不到他的信息素的地方，也不想去在乎这是否违背了布鲁斯本身的意愿。然而他眼下能够做的、不过是按照布鲁斯的指示从隐蔽的密码箱中翻出药瓶、倒出布鲁斯需要的数量送到他手上，最后再眼睁睁地看着布鲁斯将那些他无法搞懂的药片全数吞下后，将自己团成一个纯粹的防御性的姿势、把脑袋斜靠在床头一声不吭地去感受克拉克完全无法想象的副作用。  
与此同时，克拉克也没弄清楚自己到底是靠咬住自己的舌头还是逼着自己维持理智才勉力对抗住了上涌的欲望和血气，布鲁斯的信息素味道在消退，那股残留在空气中的清甜却仍能够被他极度强大的感官捕捉。他猜想自己可以抵住诱惑的原因，是因为他不愿意去面对布鲁斯每一次经历类似的煎熬时都是用这样的姿势独自捱过发情、又吞下太多药片的事实，哪怕这是他自己的选择，哪怕他有足够强大的意志力支撑他这样度过了几十年，哪怕克拉克知悉这一切……这所有认知加起来也没法让克拉克的心情轻松一点。他倒了杯水，捧着玻璃杯站在那一动不动，直到布鲁斯的手放开了自己的双膝、又吃力地睁开眼睛看向他后，他才缓缓走近布鲁斯，然后把这只仍带着他体温的杯子塞进了他的手里。  
布鲁斯握着杯子的手仍在发抖，于是克拉克看着他又加上了另一只手，好让自己更稳地捧住杯子。在他吃完药后的某一分钟里，克拉克发现布鲁斯身上的所有味道都消失了，就连克拉克都感受不到他的气息。如果说抑制剂是为Omega建立一道脆弱屏障的话，那布鲁斯开发的合成剂则不仅加固了这道屏障、更在它之外多加了一个不透风的保护罩——以他自身作为代价。  
“好一点了吗？”  
“没什么大问题。”随口说出与现实截然相反的安慰话似乎已经成为了布鲁斯的一种本能，要不是他的唇色灰白心跳过速，克拉克或许会多相信他一点。  
“还有什么我可以帮忙的地方吗？”克拉克苦笑了一下，大概他明白自己问了个失败的问题，“虽然除了让你吃药之外我并没帮上任何忙。”  
布鲁斯吞咽的动作一瞬间显得有些费力，即使他喝的只是一口纯净无害的温水。  
“并非如此，”他垂垂眼睛，在气氛更尴尬以前，他用另外一句话来代替了传统的道谢，“你帮了很大的忙。”  
“也许吧，”克拉克轻叹道，“刚才很危险，你应该知道如果——”  
“是的，我知道，”布鲁斯让自己尽力去忽视胃里的灼烧感，他理了理呼吸，决定不让克拉克把那些空想的隐忧说出口，“但赶来的是你，你并没有……”  
“并没有像那些一闻到Omega发情的信息素就失控的Alpha一样？”克拉克抢先接道，没有去管布鲁斯想说的到底是不是这句。一旦克拉克尖锐起来，他语气中的严厉也可以刻薄到近乎刁难，他不想用这样的方式在布鲁斯面前彰显什么，但他光是看着布鲁斯歪斜着脑袋、蜷在床头看起来脆弱不堪的样子，就不可避免地让那种无能为力的感受恶毒地浇透了他的全身。  
那些Alpha与Omega之间的吸引、诱惑、结合、标记……那种种被讨论了多年的东西，无论其他人是默默承受还是自发抗拒，它们对克拉克来说，也不过只是一种自然规律，是这个宇宙间的每一个人与生俱来所拥有的天性。他无法改变它，但不代表他一定要屈服于它。  
“我怎么会再次去成为那种你眼中的‘危险分子’？”克拉克很想扯出一个能够安慰到布鲁斯、让布鲁斯觉得自己一切正常的微笑，可那太难了，“你应当清楚你完全可以在这件事上抛弃对我的不信任。”  
“那并非不信任。”布鲁斯不知道自己为何要下意识地辩白——在他看到克拉克眼里涌出了失落之时。  
“你没有第一时间联络我，”克拉克不是在苛责布鲁斯，他只是在阐述这个事实，“这证明了你的顾虑。”  
“我不否认我有顾虑。”布鲁斯坦诚道，在最紧急的时刻，他首先想到的是如何靠自己逃离现场，即使他清楚他的一声呼叫就可以让克拉克现身；在克拉克出现之后，布鲁斯所体察到的克拉克的异样也确实让他滋生了担忧，尤其是在他完全被诱发出真实信息素的那个刹那、他清晰地闻到了克拉克同样不可自控爆发出的、带着侵占感的浓烈气味，这在他残留的理智里呼唤着他应当保留一丝清醒的警示。但克拉克最终只是单纯地将布鲁斯安全地送回了这里，并且始终在一旁静静守候着直到布鲁斯平复下来。  
尽管布鲁斯并不知道克拉克为什么可以做到如此。他的心中有疑问，可他不会问出口。  
他明白揭破真相远比维持假象还要不容易。  
“我也在问自己为什么没有像普通的Alpha那样——”克拉克却听到了他的内心，他看着布鲁斯，这个连柔弱都是如此强大的Omega离他是如此之近，他想要再跨前一步，去成为那双棕褐色的双瞳中唯一可被嵌入的人。在此之前，他一直在逼自己去藏起一些什么，就像他在过去的时间里做的那样，用自以为理智的想法做借口、把感情封装起来丢回角落然后在不动声色间故作若无其事。他知道他和布鲁斯之间一直以来都有一些问题，但那问题绝不该是布鲁斯不知道自己正爱着他。就算是，那么它现在也应当被解决了。  
“或许是因为我来自氪星、与地球的Alpha有所不同，也或许是因为我才发现我有多爱你，”克拉克确定他将这句话说得无比草率，但他不想去在乎了，“谁又能知道呢。”  
克拉克回忆自己还有什么时候是像现在这样、整颗心都被巨大的伤感所裹挟。原来和天性作对并非不可做到，袒露真心也没有想象中那么难……  
只有爱，才是最难的部分。


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
克拉克在早上七点准时醒来。前一晚他说完那些话后就自觉离开了，毕竟在当时的情况下，继续留在布鲁斯面前是个更糟的决定。布鲁斯并没有做什么挽留，克拉克也不是真的“离开”，他在蝙蝠洞外待了很长一段时间，鉴于布鲁斯在蝙蝠洞外做的一些措施，他没法看到里面的布鲁斯有没有好一些。直到阿尔弗雷德出现，克拉克才彻底放心。他回来后就直接躺在了公寓里那张昨天布鲁斯睡过的床上，他确实不需要睡眠，不过大多数时候，他还是会让自己睡一下，而所谓的“梦境”，基本就是他所经历的一些事情的快进重播。不出所料，这晚他的梦境里全都是他和布鲁斯相对无言的场面。然后就是现在，他没什么动力地洗漱了一番、换了身衣服，还规规矩矩地打好了领带，这能让他看起来没那么垂头丧气。接着他又骑上了自行车，慢悠悠地前往报社，准备做一回佩里最爱的热衷于自发无偿加班的优秀员工——尽管他只打算提早去露个面报个到后就出发去见戴安娜。他必须得和戴安娜聊聊昨晚卢瑟布置在港口的那个太过明显的陷阱。只是他昨天才对布鲁斯说了“我爱你”，今天却得将大部分精力放到卢瑟身上，克拉克实在对这种现状感到苦闷。  
至于布鲁斯，这个令人操心的家伙直到现在都没有主动联系他，哪怕是出于搭档的立场通知他一声“我的情况有所好转”都没有。  
这证明布鲁斯对他的表态没有什么反应。克拉克不想太悲观，但这几乎就是最坏的反应。  
“这有什么可意外的，”戴安娜对此倒不准备给予克拉克一点同情，布鲁斯•韦恩是个情场高手、是个社交动物，蝙蝠侠则相反（尽管这全都取决于布鲁斯本人的意愿），“没反应才是正常反应。”  
“很棒的安慰。”克拉克明白戴安娜说的是实话，他也这么觉得，可他还是不免觉得泄气，“其实我也知道在当时那种情况下不应该这么冲动，但是……”  
倾听者的注意力正集中在布鲁斯传输给她的文件上，这是布鲁斯在早些时候给她发来的，除此之外他们还没能有别的联系，戴安娜倒是主动询问了他的状况如何，只是布鲁斯如她意料之中那样并未回复她。  
“先不论你对他的感情，”克拉克接连的叹气还是让戴安娜暂时分了下心。她并不想插手那两个男孩之间的问题，因为她认为自己既没权利也没资格，不过身为朋友，她总是还能多说点什么，“光是想想Omega的信息素能够对Alpha造成的影响，你会不经思考说出心里话着实正常。”  
克拉克试着用这个看起来可归类于“不可抗力”的因素来让自己宽慰一些，可惜它并没有起到什么实质作用。  
“结果我还是搞砸了。”他逼着自己去回想了一下在听完那句话后、眼神里只闪过片刻震惊就恢复平静的、布鲁斯的表情，“彻底的。”  
“行了，克拉克，”戴安娜不想用太过用力的安慰来令克拉克在“我犯了个愚蠢的错误”这种认知中越陷越深，所以她故意表现得云淡风轻，“除非你能让时光倒转，否则就别对已经发生的事过多后悔了。”  
而且她猜就算时光真的可以倒转，局面也不会有所改变。她认为克拉克还是会说出那句话的，那只是或早或晚的事。即使他能忍着什么都不说，他看着布鲁斯的眼神也终会将他出卖。克拉克又重重叹了一口气，然后抓着头发将它们扯得更卷。戴安娜看着他，觉得他确实就是一个三十来岁的普通年轻人，也会因为表白得不到回应而不安低落，更会因为心上人的一举一动而惊慌失措，他是不是来自另一颗星球，实际上又有什么关系？  
“还是聊正事好了，”克拉克打定主意要拯救一下自己，聊点别的会是个好主意，“那些货运单和监控视频有没有什么发现？”  
“货运单是假的，虽然卢瑟伪造得很好，但还是有漏洞。”她指了指文件中的船舶进出港记录，又看看克拉克，确认他实际上除了心情正被布鲁斯操控着之外、其余都还正常无比，“卢瑟只是将那两箱气体运到了船上，再安排了一场所谓的装卸。”  
“你认为……有多少的几率……”克拉克很难不去联想到布鲁斯昨晚的举动，“布鲁斯没能发现这是个阴谋？”  
“零。”戴安娜明白克拉克的意思，她笃定地回答，“他没告诉我们，显然是他认为由他去一探究竟才是正确的决定。”  
是啊。布鲁斯怎么会看不出来其中的把戏，他是世界上最伟大的侦探。克拉克的脸色再次变得糟糕，但更糟糕的是他的心。  
“只是他没想到这个陷阱是针对他的。”  
“虽然这么说不太准确，”戴安娜纠正道，“但我认为卢瑟无论一开始针对谁，最后都是为了针对你。”  
这就是她面对布鲁斯时最束手无策的地方。自从布鲁斯确认沃勒和卢瑟手中都掌握着她和克拉克的真实资料后，布鲁斯在这件事上就变得毫无商量余地。她也不知道该怎么去说通布鲁斯那颗固执的脑袋，告诉他偶尔和他们共赴这些危险的行动并不会那么容易暴露身份。  
“而且我认为布鲁斯也很清楚这点。”氪星男孩正沉默不语，于是戴安娜又补充，“他恐怕就是为了验证什么才会选择独自前去的。”  
“他为什么要用布鲁斯来针对我？”克拉克干巴巴地问，又不确定自己想问的到底是不是这个。实际上，他的脑袋里现在只有布鲁斯。为什么他还要坐在这里去分析那些试图伤害布鲁斯的人的动机、而不是待在布鲁斯的身边？！  
“我至今都不清楚布鲁斯和阿曼达•沃勒见面是为了什么，”戴安娜没有正面回答，因为她也很难在这些片面的信息中整理出这之间的联系，“可现在想起来，布鲁斯和她的会面不就发生在第一则质疑联盟是否全由Alpha组成的新闻之后？”  
“我也是从那时开始下定决心要去探寻一些什么，”克拉克飞快整理着时间线，“还有最近的新闻，虽然我们从没讨论过……”  
尽管克拉克清楚那些舆论都是针对蝙蝠侠的，但在这一点上，他们两个人倒抱持着和布鲁斯一致的立场，无论外界怎么评论或是批判，都不再会对他们坚持的事情造成任何影响。  
“也许真的没有任何秘密能够被保护得万无一失。”就像她认为自己隐藏得极好的身份、却还是曝光在了卢瑟手上，“我可以试着从最近中途城的事件和阿曼达•沃勒入手。”  
戴安娜有了一个全新的论证，只是这还需要时间去调查。她和克拉克在该由谁去深入这个问题上产生了分歧，他们谁都认为自己是更适合去的——如果布鲁斯也在的话，他就会说克拉克和戴安娜都不可以去、他自己才是唯一能去做这件事的人。好在戴安娜最终说服了克拉克，用的还是“布鲁斯肯定不希望你直接踏入卢瑟的圈套”，这句话竟然异常管用，克拉克不仅妥协了，还在戴安娜出发前就离开了，戴安娜则建议他干脆旷一天工，回堪萨斯和玛莎聊聊应该会是个不错的选择。  
克拉克全盘照做，他需要有一个人来告诉自己现在该去哪里、做什么，否则他想做的就只是去找布鲁斯，在布鲁斯悄悄为他付出更多之前盯紧他、保护他。  
而这恰恰是他现在最不该做的事。因为布鲁斯从不需要来自他的任何保护。

克拉克回到农场的时候玛莎不在家，迎接他的只有趴在门口无聊地东张西望的汉克。克拉克想起发给布鲁斯的那张照片还是很久以前抓拍的，心里突然更加不是滋味。他坐在门口的台阶上抱了汉克一会儿后，又去仓库打量了一圈，发现没什么需要他做的，玛莎总是把这片农场打理得干净整齐，克拉克一边想着就连仓库的屋顶都是布鲁斯帮忙修葺的，一边又开始愧疚为什么他能为身边的人做的事总是这么少。  
他进了屋子里，勉强找出几件看起来穿过几次的衣服，又把沙发上的毯子也顺带一起洗了，汉克始终一声不吭地跟着他，如果他看向汉克，汉克就会知足地摇晃尾巴。克拉克猜如果布鲁斯也在的话，汉克一定会更开心些。汉克其实已经非常高龄，它最近不再像以前那么有活力，只有克拉克或者布鲁斯来的时候，它才会愿意动弹一下。大多数时候，它都只是安静地在门口趴着，不忘自己要守护肯特家的职责，有几次克拉克回去时还看到过它和玛莎一起在沙发上看着电视睡着了。他想了想，去厨房给汉克做了些吃的，但汉克似乎没什么兴趣，它只是嗅了嗅就又随心所欲地跑开了。玛莎在这时才终于抱着两袋子的东西回来，她远远就看到了克拉克晾在外面的干净衣服，所以才踏进门还没看见克拉克的人影时，玛莎愉快的笑声就先传了进来。  
“克拉克！”她放下袋子，喊了一声，克拉克从厨房出来迎接，“怎么突然回来了？”  
“只是突然很想你。”克拉克替玛莎把东西都放进了冰箱后，又拉着玛莎在沙发上坐下，“也很想和你聊聊。”  
玛莎了然地看了他一眼，在他要说什么之前先抱了抱他。  
“这次是关于什么？”她拉住了克拉克的手，这是个总能安慰到克拉克的动作。  
“布鲁斯……”克拉克又提到了这个名字，虽然这个人从来就没在他脑子里离开过。他不确定就这么告诉玛莎的做法是不是正确，不过这个人是最值得信任的玛莎，同时布鲁斯又对玛莎毫无办法……  
“布鲁斯其实是一个……Omega。”  
玛莎瞪大了眼睛，她全部的神态都在表达着她对此消息有多惊异。也许正因如此，所以当克拉克诉说完自己昨晚在不适当的情况下说了爱他之后，玛莎的表情相对看来反而平淡许多。  
“那么布鲁斯说了什么？”  
“他什么都没说，”克拉克反抓了一下玛莎的手，无奈于自己总是忍不住在玛莎面前展露挫败，“这令我困扰。不，困扰也不正确，其实我……我不知道我到底在期待什么……”  
克拉克看起来只是单纯的倾诉，他没有问应该怎么办，玛莎也认为自己没法、也不应当给出任何不切实际的建议。但她至少了解克拉克，也尚算了解布鲁斯。  
“你猜为了让布鲁斯接受我的拥抱，我花了多久时间？”她轻缓温柔地说道，“一开始我对布鲁斯也很小心翼翼，生怕自己哪里做得不合适，后来我发现，那个孩子……”  
玛莎回忆着她第一次见到布鲁斯、将他和那个救出自己的“超人的朋友”对上号时，布鲁斯面对自己犹疑的眼神。玛莎在那时明白自己应当去靠近他，但她也清楚太轻率的靠近只会让他慌张。  
“那个孩子对突如其来的亲密只会觉得惶恐，就好像他总觉得那些爱不是他应当拥有的。”  
是啊，我知道。克拉克用轻轻点头来回答。他怎么会不知道？比起被爱包围，那个人似乎更喜欢用这种最冷酷的方式去成为被遗忘的部分。克拉克不知道自己是因为爱上他才发现了这个细节，还是因为发现了这个细节才更明确自己已经爱上了他。  
好在那也不怎么紧要。  
“你得知道，克拉克，”她记起了一些有关于布鲁斯的回忆，那里面有布鲁斯第一次被她轻轻抱了一下时瞬间僵硬的身体和不知所措伸在半空的手，直到后来布鲁斯与她越来越亲近，那份布鲁斯刻意为之的疏离才彻底消失。  
“‘我爱你’甚至不是一个问句，你不能指望布鲁斯给出一个回答，你不能用你的感受来要求他。”  
“……我没有。”克拉克觉得这解释过于苍白，他明明有在指望布鲁斯能够给出一些除了“没反应”之外的反应，在没有得到预想中的回答后，他也的确因此而彷徨。  
“真的没有？”玛莎反问克拉克，却也没有为难他，因为她很快又接道：“那就好。”  
“别太着急，那会让布鲁斯跑开的，我还想继续看到布鲁斯出现在这里呢。”  
“我吓跑他不代表他不会再来这里，”克拉克带点自嘲地调侃道，“就算是为了你，他也会一直来的，你比我可重要得多。”  
“别吃我的醋，克拉克。”玛莎又笑出了声，她眯了眯眼睛，像是在描绘什么，“为什么我已经开始想象……假设你能和布鲁斯拥有一个孩子的话、那孩子会有多么漂亮？”  
而且玛莎从来没特意指出过这件事：那就是克拉克和布鲁斯在一起的时候，两个人都可爱极了。  
“妈！”  
“原谅我的过时吧，克拉克，到了我这个年纪，总是很难不去想那些。”她抚了抚克拉克的肩，让他看着自己，“我一直清楚你不会像普通的Alpha那样走完寻常的人生轨迹，只是偶尔，我也希望你能随心所欲地过一过自己想要的生活，可是那看起来太难了。”  
她经常避免主动和克拉克谈起这些话题，但那不代表它们不可以被提起，因为它们就是个沉重的事实，沉重到让人没法忽略。  
“我没想到布鲁斯改变了这一切。”  
克拉克抿直了嘴，片刻后他说：  
“我也是。”  
这话不全对，因为一年前与布鲁斯和解之后他就有一种微妙的预感，他预感这个人会带来一些改变。而现在他们的关系确实产生了变化，只是克拉克还不能确定那会变得更好还是更坏，他所能做的就是等待，像玛莎说的那样别吓跑布鲁斯。尽管他认识的布鲁斯不是个会被任何事“吓跑”的人，但在这件事上，克拉克还真有点说不准。  
他在农场一直待到了晚上，和玛莎还有汉克久违地一起吃了顿饭——说久违是因为最近的几次都有布鲁斯在场——不是说儿子和母亲的单独相处就不温馨，不过似乎他和玛莎都在潜移默化间达成了“如果布鲁斯也在的话会更好”这种默契的共识。玛莎还罕见地聊起了她和乔纳森的那些往事，正直善良普通的Beta爱上了温柔漂亮的另一个Beta，在热烈的追求后自然而然地走到了一起，他们平等地相爱着，甚至从来没有因为没能孕育出一个属于他们的孩子而有任何争吵。玛莎笑着说她不和克拉克聊这些是因为觉得这太过平淡了，平淡到没有任何曲折（捡到克拉克就是最大的曲折），不过克拉克还是从玛莎平缓的叙述间体会到了感动，以及，想念。他突然间分外想念乔纳森。如果乔纳森还在的话，这个说着“你就是我的儿子”的父亲一定也会给他些建议，也给他些勇气，让他躁动不安的心平静下来，让他更好地去面对一切。  
晚饭后克拉克包办了一切家务、早早地让玛莎去睡了，汉克陪了他一会儿后也乖乖地跑去沙发角落闭上了眼睛，直到克拉克的手机响起的时候，它也顺着震动一起叫了一声，试图尽快把克拉克唤来。  
“怎么了？”他拿下了围裙，坐上沙发的同时接通了戴安娜的来电。  
“如果你还在农场的话，现在打开电视，”戴安娜语速极快，她甚少显露出着急的态度让克拉克也跟着不安，“我十分钟前才刚刚确认沃勒的办公室前几天遭窃、以及议员昨天和卢瑟见了面，”  
哪怕是一分钟之前，克拉克也会觉得这些事件都是各自独立的，但他面前那台用了很多年的旧电视里正播放着新闻告诉他这所有的一切都是有关的。戴安娜提到的议员——她没有说名字，也许是忘了，也许是没有必要，因为克拉克知道那位议员是谁。  
“联系上布鲁斯了吗？”克拉克分辨不出戴安娜的环境，但他能听见风穿过了什么带动而起的声响。  
“没有。”戴安娜喘了口气，用最简短的方式表示她失去了和布鲁斯的一切联系，那在从前绝不会发生，他们三个人之间，原本总有一条线路能够联系到布鲁斯，“找到布鲁斯，克拉克，尽快找到他。”  
正在发生的一切场景对克拉克来说是何其相似。芬奇议员正坐在和一年多前差不多的电视台里、身边是同一个主播；她正看着镜头，再次重复政府确认蝙蝠侠是一位违反了这个国家的属性管控条例、私自改变了属性的Omega。他不认为芬奇是在和他们作对，她只是一如既往地在恪守着她应尽的责任。只是……确认？他们是怎么确认的？阿曼达•沃勒手里到底有什么？他们控制住了……布鲁斯……？克拉克飞出农场的时候首先想到的是这个，随后他又否决了这个设想，因为如果布鲁斯在他们手里，对政府来说，这件事会变得好解决很多。他们试图再次利用舆论来压迫他们这个初具雏形的联盟并使背后的主导人得到一些“他”想要的……  
他。  
“他最近和政府非常亲密。”  
“我会处理。”  
那些布鲁斯反复说过的话，连同他的心跳在这一片寂静之中出现在克拉克的脑海里。那不正常的跳动频率带来一些极其不好的预感——  
“他有危险，”克拉克重新接通了和戴安娜的连线，他在农场上方停下后，又重新面向了哥谭的另一个方位，“我知道他在哪里。”  
“注意安全，克拉克。”戴安娜那边说完这句后静止了几秒。克拉克以为戴安娜想要追问什么，没想到她很快又说道：“我们都清楚这一切的背后是谁在操纵。”  
卢瑟。当然，他们都清楚这一切全部与卢瑟有关，从一开始就是。克拉克只是痛恨这件布鲁斯从最开始就在处理在提防的事，还是在他毫无准备的情况下发生了。他没有时间去后悔自己昨天过早的离开——尽管他清楚就算他在那之后都一直陪在布鲁斯的身边也无法阻止布鲁斯想做的任何决定。这个长远的阴谋始于更早之前，但克拉克的介入仅仅只是始于昨天。就在昨天晚上，他和布鲁斯一起暴露在了卢瑟的圈套之中……  
他在港口上空停了下来，港口的一切都还保持着昨天他抱着布鲁斯离开时的原貌，像是有人特意安排的、在他们离开之后，就再也没人踏进这里过。  
除了那个意料之中会等在这里的阴谋家。  
克拉克甚至不想去提防卢瑟到底准备做什么，他直冲那个指引自己的心跳声而去，只是他也悲哀地如他预想中一样、在还没足够靠近之时就猝不及防从半空摔了下来。他很快反应过来在那个显眼的黑色集装箱之外有什么，克拉克握了握拳，在确认那想必数量不多的氪石对自己的能力造成多大程度的影响之后，又支撑着自己半跪在地上，他不打算在这时浪费时间去弄清楚卢瑟为了对付他到底又使了什么手段，只要他还能够靠近那个不稳定的心跳声……  
“比我想象中用了更久的时间啊，氪星之子，”克拉克坠地发出的声响足够巨大，卢瑟回过头，朝他的方向走来，手却和克拉克指向了同一个目的地，“尽管往那儿爬吧，看看是你爬得更快，还是我摘下蝙蝠的面具、告诉全世界布鲁斯•韦恩就是哥谭的那只蝙蝠更快，可悲的Alpha和Omega，真可爱，不是吗？”  
卢瑟笑了起来，他在明确地嘲讽着克拉克不受控制的信息素，作为Beta，他闻不到克拉克的气味、更不会受到任何影响。但那股压迫，在这么近的距离间，他倒是着实感受到了。克拉克将一切情绪都摆到了脸上，和一年前比起来，卢瑟觉得他毫无长进。  
“据说一年前，在这个港口发生了一场鲜为人知但意义十足的相遇。”卢瑟的每一句话、甚至每一个字的停顿之间都有很大的起伏，克拉克清楚那绝不是因为他在害怕自己，“要不是昨天，我还不知道，原来是那只爱说谎的小蝙蝠让你变聪明、让你知道该离我远一些的。”  
“我现在在这里了，”克拉克吼了一声，拳头砸向了地面，“放了他。”  
“比起平时在天上飞来飞去的、被人称为上帝的形象，我更乐意看到你现在的表情。”卢瑟拍了拍手，随后将自己的手掌交叠在了一起，那一副独有的、克拉克厌恶的自以为掌握真理的审判者姿态。  
克拉克站了起来，他每往后退一步，就能越少地受到氪石的影响。在卢瑟面前别轻易使用自己的力量是他必须坚持的，所以他只是一把揪紧了卢瑟的领子，将他拎到了自己面前，手背上的每一条青紫色都无比骇人，“你对他做了什么？！”  
“和昨天一样，噢，昨天，昨天！原本那只是为了验证小丑交换给我的信息是否真实而已……我不信任那家伙，哈，没人信任他！结果那只蝙蝠却给了我一个惊喜！”卢瑟的一声讥笑像是在说他就知道超人会是这样的反应，用虚伪的表象掩饰狂暴的本性。他原本没必要说这么多，但当他确定这足以刺痛超人时——“为了帮你拿回那仅存的一小块氪石三番两次侵入安保系统的蝙蝠……为了你不惜亲自走进陷阱的蝙蝠，多么感人！”  
克拉克放开了卢瑟，他没有用任何力气推开他，而是自己向后退开了一步。卢瑟却像是决定不再克制，他扬起了手，“你也没让我失望啊，克拉克•约瑟夫•肯特，我猜你更喜欢这个名字？蝙蝠在通讯器里是不是这么叫你的？克拉克……克拉克……克拉克……超人怎么会第一时间就出现在暴露的蝙蝠身边？我想我不该意外的。”  
“我意外的只是，原来抓住蝙蝠的弱点就是抓住了超人的弱点。”  
“弱点？”克拉克知道自己正身处这个邪恶阴谋的中心，可他不想逃脱，在戴安娜赶来前，如果不轻举妄动是能够保护布鲁斯身份不被揭穿的方式的话，他就必须得这么做，“你以为他真的在乎你口中所谓的弱点？”  
“我不清楚他在不在乎，但我确定氪星之子会在乎，”卢瑟从口袋里掏出了一叠什么，“超人正站在我面前，这就是最好的证明！想一想，如果人们崇拜的、最强大的Alpha眼看着本该属于他的哥谭蝙蝠被别人标记了，他会怎么做？Alpha的本能会促使他怎么做？”  
“愤怒的氪星之子才是人间存在的真实！超级英雄就是一个谎言，而那只蝙蝠不过是再次印证了这点！”  
卢瑟说出口的每一个字都带着神经质的狰狞，他将照片在克拉克面前展开，照片中被绑缚起来的布鲁斯是如此刺眼。克拉克觉得自己有整整一分钟都完全忘记了自己该想什么该说什么。愤怒，他只知道、也只能感受到自己很愤怒，并且这愤怒已经膨胀到了一种麻木的程度，继而将他控制，他的眼眶在发热——  
那些照片随着卢瑟的一松手、在克拉克面前散落一地，克拉克毫无意识地跟着跪下来，卢瑟的表情是如此高高在上、控制住人们所称颂的上帝令他满意，而那叠照片就如同照片中被捆绑住的布鲁斯一样，只是一个用来让这世界不得安宁的工具，可以被随意处置、丢弃、伤害……  
可怖的冷静突然之间席卷了克拉克的全身。即使那只是一种面对现状时自我逼迫的假象。是的，卢瑟的目的一如既往，但他清楚布鲁斯绝不会希望他这么做——布鲁斯为他做了这么多，他相信布鲁斯不会希望到头来、自己仅仅因为满腔的愤怒而错手做出一些不可挽回之事、去验证卢瑟想要向世人展现的那些。他想起在他们和解的最开始，布鲁斯偶尔仍会批评他的过于冲动、也指责过他在话语对抗上的弱势。当面对恶意时，他总是太过直接展露情绪，而忘了除了保持沉默外，他完全可以用别的方式反击，哪怕那会让他变得不像他自己。  
“你又一次错了，”克拉克中止了就要爆发而出的热视线。他和布鲁斯之间不存在任何感应，他们没有过联结，他们还什么都不是……但克拉克不知为何无比确定，布鲁斯会支持他这种夺回主动权的做法，就像他清楚布鲁斯从来没有说出口却总是在警示他的那一句——卢瑟最想看到的“让超人手沾鲜血”、正是你最不应当做的。  
“你只有一点说对了，是的，最强大的Alpha——你永远也预估不到最强大的Alpha面对被标记的Omega时会怎么做。”  
卢瑟嘴角的嘲讽和笃定依然没能掩藏住那一点点惊诧的不思议。  
“就算你成功了，只要我想，我也只需要二次标记就够了，那对我来说可不是难以做到的事。”克拉克还是收敛着表情，只是那比卢瑟所想看到的更狂妄也更无情，“痛苦？屈辱？我认识的蝙蝠不会在乎那些。我也不会在乎，因为无论发生什么，最终拥有他的都只会是我！”  
他说的每一个字都同时让他的心在足以致命的绞痛中无助搏动，克拉克多么希望自己真的可以像他说出口的话一样冰冷无情、满不在乎……但那不是真的，永远不会、也绝不可能变成真的。在赶来的戴安娜用套索捆住卢瑟之后，克拉克发现自己陷入了一个不可自控往复循环的想法里：卢瑟的所作所为也许最终只是验证了一件事——  
布鲁斯就是他的弱点。确切无疑。  
那种绞痛凝滞了。


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
布鲁斯被那一声由什么摔落在地面上所发出的巨响惊醒时双手仍旧被镣铐吊在头顶，一连串的咳嗽后他的视野才随着胃里灼烧的痛感一同觉醒了过来。那个人质——他在大都会的废墟中救了一次——如今又从小丑手中救了第二次的小女孩依然昏睡着。她就躺在布鲁斯脚边的那一小块空地上，脸朝向布鲁斯，呼吸平稳，看起来仅仅像是睡着了、而不是因为受到了那些原本是针对他所释放的气味的影响。布鲁斯仰了仰脖颈，如果不考虑四个墙角都正处于开启状态的摄像头，这里看起来还算安全。  
暂时的。  
因为他不清楚坐在那些摄像头之后的疯子会在什么时候派人进来摘掉他的面具、而他也清楚他的面具仍没被揭下并非因为他们对自己保留了什么仁慈——那是永远不可能会在他们身上出现的东西——面具仍能被保留着不过是因为它何时被摘下对他们来说，是一件具有十足利用价值的事。要是他没听错的话，会被这件事所威胁所利用的、也是他最不希望会出现在这里的人，恐怕已经出现了。  
至于那些早就让他的合成剂和抑制剂统统失效、引诱他两腿间的那个入口不知所措反应起来的气体他已经不想再多分神去关注了。在这幽禁空间之外那个最终还是靠近了卢瑟的克拉克、和他面前急需从这密闭空间里出去的女孩才是最值得去关注的。  
他早就放弃了只会让他流失更多体力和理智的挣扎、而是屏息凝神注意着外面的任何一点动静。这种场景本应该由布鲁斯自己作保证、来确保它永远不会发生，就跟克拉克永远无法找到不被氪石伤害的方法、所以他只能让克拉克尽可能远离卢瑟一样，他们没法将这些天性所会带来的后果从自己身上剥除，而如果他们想要做更多的、常人没必要去做的事，那他们最好将这些统统隐藏起来。越深越好。只是连续两次的攻击方式都在告诫布鲁斯、长久以来他认为最有效的那个方法已经不再有效。  
布鲁斯在心里默数着时间，第二声巨响发生在将近五分钟之后，仿佛有人在距离这里很近的地方破坏了一个什么装置，布鲁斯一边设想着外面可能发生的状况，一边用余光紧盯着地上那一团弱小的身躯。第三声巨响就在他的耳边响起的同时、自然的光线从面前漏了进来，随之而来的是他看到了整个一面铁皮被小心地掀开了。布鲁斯对此并未感到惊奇，他后知后觉地发现自己在主动来到这里时似乎就没考虑过克拉克会不会找到他，答案必然是确定的，担忧却也正是因此而来。但现在，他多少为了能看到克拉克就在他面前安然无恙地站着、既没有出现他不应出现的狂暴、也没有被卢瑟伤害而有所安慰。  
“先……帮她。”布鲁斯忍受着克拉克过于强烈的信息素充斥进这个空间给他带来的冲击，他维持着最后的冷静，甚至不忘最需要帮助的人到底是谁。  
克拉克奔向布鲁斯身边的同时、戴安娜也摧毁了对准布鲁斯的所有摄像头，他们同时注意到了昏迷不醒的女孩，克拉克立刻明白了布鲁斯怎么会又一次这么轻易地被困住——也没什么想不到的，只要那些疯子手上有人质，布鲁斯总会心甘情愿地去赴险。今天之前、那个不具象的“人质”是他自己和他们的联盟，而今天是这个女孩。也许本质上没有什么区别，他们都只不过让克拉克没法对布鲁斯的行为有所怨言，他也会有像布鲁斯时刻在提醒他一样、想要警告甚至是责怪布鲁斯的时候，可他没法说出口。  
他又能以什么样的立场去责怪这样的布鲁斯？  
铁制的镣铐被扯断了，布鲁斯的身体跟着他的双手一起脱力般往下滑。克拉克稳稳接住了他，他没有去想如果再早一些或再晚一些状况又会变成什么样，总之他接住了布鲁斯、他现在重新变得安全了，这就是最重要的。  
“我以为……”布鲁斯将半个身体贴在克拉克胸前后勉强用手扶住了自己的后颈，又不顺畅地喘了几口，“卢瑟会做一些措施……”  
“计划总有漏洞，”不管布鲁斯是否心里有数，克拉克都不想提到那块氪石，他揽着布鲁斯的手臂用了点力气，这足以确保布鲁斯没法推开他，“而且那些疯子总是忘了，我们现在是三个人。”  
布鲁斯干咳了一声点点头后又看向戴安娜张了张嘴，他发现当情况变得没那么紧急后，他的意志力也正随着克拉克近在咫尺的气息逐渐松懈。  
“交给我。”戴安娜将女孩小心地抱住、让她的头靠在了自己的肩膀后又赶忙看向克拉克，“你得立刻送他回去。”  
布鲁斯放心地看向了戴安娜，在那之后他像突然失去所有坚持一样往地面滑了下去，克拉克抱住他的时候有一种场景重现的感觉，很快他又想起来，也就是一天之前，他也是这样及时又不够及时地赶到了布鲁斯身边，接住了支撑不住的布鲁斯。只是今天，布鲁斯的状况要更糟，因为在他被克拉克抱起之后又陷入了一阵昏迷，只剩那种只有布鲁斯才会让他产生的无力感依然一模一样得可怕。  
他将布鲁斯送回距离这里最近的玻璃别墅时，布鲁斯似乎已经被彻底卷入了热潮，克拉克放弃了从被放在床上时就开始不自觉战栗、含混地哼着什么的布鲁斯口中问出抑制剂在哪儿，布鲁斯压根就说不完整、或者说是不想说任何一句话。好在这幢别墅并不算大，克拉克在屋子里自己转了一圈，没费太大劲就找到了被藏在类似蝙蝠洞保险箱中的药瓶。只是一想到昨天的布鲁斯已经强制服用了过量的抑制剂，而今天又要重复一遍昨天做的事，克拉克就犹豫丛生。更让他忧虑的是在布鲁斯已经明确暴露了属性的情况下，这件事可能还会再发生无数次。实际上舆论、政府、卢瑟、小丑……这所有一切克拉克都不想去关心了，现下他只关心布鲁斯到底还能够承受多少？他并不想质疑布鲁斯的身体，但他不得不质疑这些药物。克拉克往手心倒了比昨天更多的量以后，甚至萌生了将它们全部捏碎的想法，如果他能够替布鲁斯做决定的话，他真的会这么做的。可那是布鲁斯，没人能强迫他不吃药，就像没人能强迫他吃药一样。  
不仅如此，他还有法子强迫所有人都看着他吃药。  
克拉克着实对布鲁斯的这点固执深恶痛绝。  
等克拉克捧着药回到床边的时候，他发现布鲁斯并没有好好躺着，而且他正在坐在地毯上、斜靠着床沿试图扯掉自己的上衣——那已经是他身上的最后一件遮蔽物，这套制服的其余部分早已经被丢到了床尾。  
“布鲁斯……布鲁斯！”克拉克握着手心的药冲了过去，他想要把布鲁斯重新抱上床，却被好不容易将头从领子的束缚中挣脱出来的布鲁斯推拒着躲开了。布鲁斯现在真的一丝不挂了，彻底被释放的信息素也直冲克拉克的大脑，在他的脑子里沸腾成了火焰，烧得他的脑子又搅合成一团，下半身的反应更是愈发明显。  
布鲁斯正在经历反噬一般汹涌的热潮，而且那种狂热比昨天、甚至有可能比他以往经历的任何一次都要强。克拉克有一瞬不想摊开手掌喂布鲁斯吃那些药，可他直到此刻都记得，自己为什么会成为布鲁斯所信任的那个同伴。  
“布鲁斯，”他放轻了声音，在布鲁斯旁边蹲了下来，这声询问听起来又耐心又温柔，“要吃药吗？”  
只要他说不吃。如果他说不吃的话……  
布鲁斯看了眼克拉克，又瞥了那些药片一眼，克拉克以为他在示意什么，于是他也将手掌朝布鲁斯送了过去。他其实是失望的——因为他确实痛恨这些药物。然而他没想到，布鲁斯并没有用手指抓起那些药、像昨天一样急切地吞下它们，他只是又收回了视线，将额头抵着床沿，动作不大、但确定地摇了摇头。  
“那就不吃。”药片随着克拉克的动作被甩落了一地，下一秒布鲁斯又被打横抱了起来，克拉克尽量让自己别去窥探布鲁斯的身体，他把布鲁斯又小心地放进了柔软的床垫之上，拿不定主意要不要开口提议除了吃药之外、那个可以更好地解决现状的办法，尽管他认为那是个就算是堕入本能的布鲁斯都仍会拒绝的提议——  
“克拉克……”沉着还是在布鲁斯早就一团乱的脑海里死死悬挂着，不过在他伸手勾住克拉克的脖颈、让两人措不及防地一起跌进床铺里时，恐怕也终于被淹没得差不多了。  
他甚至还没来得及靠那份沉着告诉克拉克其实他明白自己在做什么。  
“布鲁斯，先等一等……”克拉克略为慌忙地撑起上半身，想让自己尽量少地去接触布鲁斯裸露的皮肤，他清楚布鲁斯不会喜欢这样的，可除非他飘起来或者完全离开这里、离开布鲁斯的身边——前者看起来太诡异，后者对他来说无法做到——否则他发现自己一点也不想改变自己正压着布鲁斯的局面。  
被克拉克压住的Omega倒是一瞬间安静了几秒，换做陌生的Beta恐怕他倒反而不会和自己不停做斗争，但克拉克的信息素和鼓胀起来的下体也在警告他、他的行为有多冒险。克拉克明白布鲁斯的大脑还没有完全做好准备，但他的身体显然正相反，弥漫在空气中的信息素散发出无可比拟的清甜气息，他的下半身被克拉克压着、于是只能用小幅度的扭动来缓解一些难耐。布鲁斯努力睁着眼睛，像看着克拉克、又不像看着他，而他棕褐色的眼睛里有克拉克熟悉的矛盾和不熟悉的失控，这让布鲁斯看起来又脆弱，又挣扎，就像一个无与伦比的宝物，他应当被仰慕、被珍视、被轻拿轻放——  
克拉克突然间不知道自己到底该如何对待他。  
布鲁斯没有明确地在邀请他，对于平时的布鲁斯来说，不拒绝已经是另一种意义上的同意。克拉克不知道是从什么时候开始自己已经摸索出了从布鲁斯沉默的行为间去琢磨他的本意的门路，并且他乐此不疲。但现在的布鲁斯不是“平常”的那个布鲁斯，他正被本能的情欲操控着，即使这是非他所愿的，布鲁斯却还是被拖拽着沉了进去。克拉克怀疑布鲁斯最后的理智就是在警告他自己“你面前的人是个Alpha而不是可以让你随心所欲的Beta，你一定是疯了才没让他立刻滚出去”。  
除非他就是疯了。克拉克撑在上方看着布鲁斯，那个颧骨泛着一小片不正常淡红色的Omega也正半眯着眼睛盯着自己——你应该帮助他，而不是跟着他一起沉没。一个像是捏住了喉咙才嘶喊出的声音在提醒克拉克，求着他听从。可是如果他不想继续让布鲁斯吞下那些他搞不懂的药片，那么他还能怎么帮助他？  
“克拉克……”布鲁斯又喊了他一声，像是用尽了最后的理智去触探Alpha的底线。他不知何时终于靠着扭动得到自由的右腿也顺势缠了过来，勾住了克拉克紧贴着他的腰臀、让这一声变成了一个甜腻的催促。  
或许就这么一起沉没也没什么不好的。  
克拉克扯下披风随手丢开了，他吻住布鲁斯，布鲁斯低哼着迎了上来，他的脚在克拉克的腰背上轻轻磨蹭，舌头在他的口腔里毫无章法地引诱，就像是恳求这个Alpha快点接管他的身体。克拉克照做了，他也脱光了自己制服，用皮肤去感受布鲁斯此刻到底有多么火热难耐。他把头埋在布鲁斯的颈窝附近难以自制地去嗅他的味道，也许是受那些邪恶气体的影响，布鲁斯的信息素并没有因为常年服用的药剂而在这种时候还在躲藏，那股依兰的香气既浓郁却又一如既往的神秘高贵，克拉克觉得自己沉醉进了这种气味里，同时他忘了自己也正用自己的橡木气息囚禁住了布鲁斯。  
他的手向下探去，很快就摸到了布鲁斯想要为他敞开的那片私密。他的指腹才浅浅擦碰过布鲁斯的会阴，柔嫩皮肤被拉扯的刺激感就令布鲁斯仰着下巴叫了一声。股间流出的湿液早就染透了一小块床单，连小腹的皮肤都急切地泛起红色。克拉克又吻住了布鲁斯，中指的指腹在穴口上下打着圈按揉着，他还没做什么，布鲁斯就因为来自他手指的侵犯失了神。他的呼吸早就变得错乱，这不免令克拉克感到骄傲。  
如果他能稍微集中点精神看一眼克拉克正贴在他大腿内侧、早就勃起了有一会儿的阴茎的话，他会明白，真正的侵犯还没到来。  
而到时候才是真的有他好受的。  
“舔掉它们。”  
克拉克停止了抚摸后又把手指塞进了布鲁斯嘴里，他将手指按在布鲁斯的舌头上，逼着他品尝自己流出的淫荡液体。布鲁斯没反抗，遵从Alpha的指示成了让两人都能更好投入的乐趣，布鲁斯反抓住了克拉克的手腕，他费力地抬着脖子，舔克拉克手指的动作也被他做得充满了挑逗性，引得克拉克放弃了这种逗弄，转而捧着布鲁斯的脑袋、在他那颗痣上用舌尖舔舐了好一阵。  
这种紧紧相贴却又迟迟不肯侵占他的距离很快再次令布鲁斯慌了神，勾住克拉克腰的腿变成了两条，布鲁斯轻抬着屁股想要去追寻那根能够满足他的阴茎所在。克拉克满意地咬了口布鲁斯的锁骨，在忍不住想要去咬他的腺体前，他让自己的注意力转移到了布鲁斯身下那个更需要关照的穴口，在同样急促的喘息中慢慢地就着这个姿势插了进去。  
早就做足准备的湿润肠壁顺畅地接受了克拉克的占领，尽管占有欲正在克拉克的脑袋里作祟，他却还是没完完全全地插到底——不过以克拉克的尺寸来说，现在这个距离也已经足够危险了。阴茎没入那些粉嫩软肉的时候，两个人都发出了可爱的抽气声，克拉克觉得布鲁斯太紧，布鲁斯则觉得克拉克太大，一时半会儿他们都搞不清是否该为这种甜蜜磨人的相配而烦恼。但随着克拉克挺动起来，布鲁斯就又失去了胡思乱想的契机，连克拉克的信息素都变得失去存在感了，最有存在感的似乎只剩克拉克在他屁股里进进出出的硬物，它气势盎然、硬度惊人，每一次进攻都像是要活生生把他的内壁操到麻木。  
布鲁斯的配合是毫无意识的，克拉克必须分神来好好握着他的腰，以免他真的被自己撞坏——他瞳孔中美丽的棕褐此刻看起来那么无助！他承受着克拉克全部的冲撞、用克拉克从没听过的低顺嗓音呻吟着渴求更多，想把自己的一切都呈送给他。这让克拉克很快就受不了了，他把布鲁斯勾着自己的腿从身上扒了下来，直起腰把它架到了自己肩膀上，好让他能够看到自己侵占布鲁斯的动作。那一次次的吞没和抽出都是如此完整，完整到让克拉克的脑子打了结，除了想着要把布鲁斯操到听话之外没有别的念头。  
他的低吼是在不经意间发出的，等他从这一小段失控的空白中捡回神智时，布鲁斯已经快抓不动他唯一可抓的床单了。克拉克略感抱歉地中止了过于强势的挺撞，他放下了布鲁斯的腿，准备换一个能让布鲁斯更舒服地躺着的姿势。  
“唔嗯……”  
然而他的肉柱才刚离开，他以为已经受不了的布鲁斯就用喉咙里挤出的咕哝表达了不满。布鲁斯试图撑起自己的上半身看看到底发生了什么，又被克拉克迅速侵袭而来的吻给阻绝了视线，他只记得一抹蓝色正掌管着他，带给他从前没敢去想象的、会发生在他俩之间的欢愉。来自克拉克的温度在刚刚那几分钟里像是已经在他的身体深处烙上了什么印记，否则为什么他不可自控地收紧着小腹，贪求着克拉克能够再次回到他的内里、用他的体温给自己更多抚慰？  
“这就等不及了？”克拉克放过了布鲁斯的唇，他直起身，又去摸了把那片因为难耐而持续分泌出汁液的柔嫩，“你真该看看你被我操得有多湿。”  
克拉克有一瞬间懊悔起自己的意乱情迷，如果转醒的布鲁斯记得自己说过这句话……好在眼前的布鲁斯只会低喘，用最诱惑的方式来告诉克拉克他的下流话有多让人急不可耐。克拉克的手指又没忍住探了进去，和用阴茎去征服它们的感受完全不同，这个柔软的穴口顺从地吃进了他的手指，他的每一次按压都让布鲁斯必须微微张口才得以更好呼吸。他根本不需要特地去找哪个点才能带给布鲁斯更强烈的刺激，因为发情让布鲁斯的每一处都变得敏感，光是手指在他的小穴内细微的刮擦，就能逼得布鲁斯握成拳头的指节更加泛白。  
“克拉克……”布鲁斯叫了一声，带着几不可闻的哭腔。  
“别着急，”他扶起布鲁斯的脚，轻吻了下他的脚背，“很快。”  
布鲁斯结实的大腿在克拉克的强制之下又被压向两侧分得更开，克拉克真想多观赏一会儿布鲁斯小声哼哼着展示着他的穴口等着被操的样子，毕竟他可从没肖想过那具总被昂贵精致的三件套和黑色制服包裹之下的身体还能够如此放浪诱人。但他又确实是个合格的Alpha——哪怕来自外星也一样——不让Omega等待太久是他应尽的责任。所以他弯折起布鲁斯的腿、握着他的脚踝，又让自己一鼓作气地完整填补了布鲁斯身后的空虚。  
那些甜美的汁液在肉刃的进攻中被碰撞出黏腻撩人的水声，肠壁上的每一寸嫩肉都在被挤压的同时尽责地反馈给布鲁斯剧烈的快感。布鲁斯有一小会儿怀疑自己是不是不需要氧气，克拉克抽插的力度太过猛烈，像是不打算让他歇一秒似的一次次碾着他的穴口撞到他的身体里，到了后来，布鲁斯觉得连弓起自己的背聊做缓释都变得吃力。克拉克明明没压着他、也没用任何力量禁锢住他的双手，可他却依旧觉得自己确确实实已经被克拉克完全掌握了。  
与此同时，克拉克却为布鲁斯是一个如此强壮的人类而感到安心，他强大、柔韧、同时又相当倔强，他不会因为克拉克不够温柔的操干失去知觉、更不会轻易说出求饶的话。他只会这样咬住下唇、半眯起眼睛恍惚地跟着克拉克挺动的节奏轻晃身体、用屁股去迎合克拉克硬到不像话的柱体。就算他逐渐疲软的腰肢和越来越轻的淫叫在昭示他已经就快崩溃了，他却还是没求克拉克停下。  
这种情况反而让克拉克更加浑身发热，只要他想的话，他可以让自己一直热下去，让自己干劲十足地在布鲁斯的肠壁里流连忘返。他俯下身，按住了布鲁斯的肩，又往前更深入地顶弄了几下。他感受到了布鲁斯那个隐秘小口的所在，它正温顺害羞地躲在布鲁斯的身体深处，对克拉克忘情的试探不知所措。布鲁斯突然着了慌似的被惊到了，他的胸口又快速起伏起来，胡乱地想要推动克拉克，用这种不着边际的对抗来提醒Alpha应该适可而止。克拉克短暂地停了下来，他从正上方凝视着布鲁斯，布鲁斯的眼角有一点不明显的泪痕，很难说是因为快感造成还是因为疲累的痛感造成，他没忍住又去亲吻了他的眼睛，布鲁斯轻哼了一声，环过手抱住了克拉克的脑袋。  
克拉克沉默地认了输，在阴茎即将膨胀到更大之前放过了“它”。  
他让自己退了出来。布鲁斯的神情在克拉克缓慢离开他身体后立刻转醒了不少，在克拉克握住自己的阴茎前，布鲁斯却先微微抬起上半身用手准确地圈住了那根意犹未尽的火热，他的套弄来得快速而精准，没费多少力气就让克拉克在他的手中得到了解脱。

克拉克跳下床的时候还是光着身体的，等他回到床边时不知从哪里摸出了一条浴巾围在了腰胯之间、手里还端着一杯水。布鲁斯没空去打量克拉克欲言又止的脸，他一声不吭地拿过了杯子就开始往就快冒火的嗓子里灌水。  
“慢点喝。”克拉克看着布鲁斯专注于大口喝水的样子，竟然觉得他渴坏了的样子也能让自己心生怜爱，“还有，那个，刚刚……”  
布鲁斯觉得克拉克此刻的结结巴巴很是好笑，这还是刚才那个明知他已经承受不住却还是不肯停下来的Alpha吗？布鲁斯没让克拉克的尴尬加倍，把杯子塞回克拉克手里的动作也做得自然无比，他看了克拉克一眼，又抽过一只枕头垫在了脑袋后，“我知道刚刚发生了什么。”  
“既然是我促使它发生，那就说明我做好了准备。”严格意义上来说，让局面真正变成现在这样的人不是布鲁斯。不过布鲁斯觉得这毕竟是自己在模糊不清的理性边界时做出的决定，他自己需要对此负责。  
布鲁斯回答得太过自然镇静，克拉克真希望他别那么快就恢复这副从容的样子，搞得刚刚的半个小时像是一个再普通不过的“合作”。这么定义太残忍，但克拉克觉得布鲁斯多半会这么认为。  
“你打算就这么站着？不需要再躺一会儿？”布鲁斯把被子又往上掖了点，正酸得发疼的腰背一点也不影响他享受性爱后的愉悦，他的全身心都很松弛，连带着说话的语气都变得愈发温和。  
“不，没事，我不觉得……累。”克拉克抓抓头发，不想让这句话变成一句炫耀，哪怕这是实话，更别提他正因满足感前所未有的亢奋着。可布鲁斯正看着他，连眼角下那颗刚刚还极度色情的痣都令他倍显柔软。克拉克咬咬舌头，躺回了布鲁斯的身边。  
“如果我不能尽快研究出卢瑟制造的那些气体，那么恐怕今天的状况还会发生。”  
噢，拜托先别聊这些。克拉克在心里哀叹，对自己的不够尽责全无愧疚。他们两个刚享受完一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，就算不能让他抱着布鲁斯再多温存一会儿，能让他俩就这么静静躺着也能弥补这个遗憾，他实在不希望被那些疯子打搅了这么美好又难得的时刻。  
“阿尔弗雷德一直很反对我吃那些药，这么多年都是。”好在布鲁斯似乎并不打算要和他来一场什么专业的对话，他捏了捏耳朵，又自己说了下去，“我明白他更希望我能拥有普通的生活，出现一个能够和我契合的Alpha之类的……他总觉得那样的话，我就可以少让他操心很多。”  
“可以理解。”克拉克扭头看着不知什么时候又把被子往上拽了点儿、正攥着被子一角不肯松手的布鲁斯，他卸下防备和伪装、袒露内心的模样对克拉克来说无比珍贵。他是如此理解阿尔弗雷德，因为他身边躺着的这个人不应承受任何折磨。  
“但我以前不理解，或者说，理解却不认同，不过现在……”布鲁斯也看向了克拉克，态度说不上是认同还是别的，“我想我改变想法了。”  
“为什么？”要不是所有事件前后关联得这么紧密，克拉克不会问出这种自以为是的问题，“因为刚才我们两个……？”  
“……不止是这样，”布鲁斯没有去否定，“我只是开始觉得阿尔弗雷德的想法不无道理，虽然那仅仅是他的希望，但也不失为是一个方法。”  
“你知道的，开发那些药、吃抑制剂，找一个Beta，或是刚才……”他隐约觉得自己所阐述的这个事实里有一些不对劲，“都只是一种方法，而现在我需要一个更好的方法，才能防止卢瑟或是其他人继续利用属性来谋划什么。”  
克拉克的表情明显变了，他眼睛里的那片蓝色不再像是和煦的天空，布鲁斯敏感地察觉到那已经变成了正翻着暗涌的汪洋。不论克拉克在心里为布鲁斯对和自己做爱这件事会如何定义打预防针，当听到他真的这么说出来，不痛快的躁怒情绪却还是顷刻占领了他的大脑。  
“所以我也只是一种方法？”换作别人这样问，布鲁斯只会觉得这人傻得可爱，因为这种追根究底听起来愣头愣脑的，但克拉克不是“别人”，克拉克是那个他只要不想保留好脾气而是决定板起脸来问一句“为什么晚餐要吃这个”都可以十足咄咄逼人的Alpha。  
布鲁斯一开始难以明白克拉克为什么要在这个问题上纠缠，他难道是第一天知道布鲁斯•韦恩的床上总有来来去去的陌生人？还是他觉得自己吃合成剂抑制剂是多么荒唐的错事？布鲁斯团了团被子，那句故意被自己遗忘的“我才发现我有多爱你”也跟着浮现了出来。  
“你刚刚只是把我作为一种‘方法’来对待的？就和……就和那些你找过的Beta没什么区别？”  
该死的。当然不是。否定差点脱口而出，布鲁斯的胸膛莫名其妙地因为克拉克盯住他的眼神而猛烈跳动了一下。  
“不，克拉克，那不是我想表达的意思。”布鲁斯辩解，他倒不介意被误会，不过他确实不怎么愿意让克拉克有被利用的感觉。何况他原本就不是这么想的。如果克拉克愿意仔细回想的话，他会发现布鲁斯有一份独立于欲望之外的清醒，那让布鲁斯清楚自己在做什么。但克拉克没听他解释完，他突然爬坐了起来，趁布鲁斯还没注意到的时候不怎么客气地握着他的腰将他翻了个身：  
“你刚刚说你改变想法了。”  
他用膝盖顶开布鲁斯的双腿，扯开浴巾后挤进了那一小块鼓舞人心的地方跪坐着，布鲁斯还未完全消退的热潮让那个才被操到乏力的穴口在克拉克的信息素影响下又不安分地翕动起来。  
“你还说你已经有所准备……在我操你的时候。”  
“克——”  
布鲁斯想说什么，没说成功，因为那个Alpha正用手抓着他的头发忙着把他的脸闷进枕头里。就像那些模式乏味的情色片里的人总爱做的那样，用动作来传达自己又霸道又单纯的想法。  
“那么……”克拉克不慌不忙地用另一只手摸了把那片仍留有爱液、微微发红的柔软，与此同时布鲁斯身体的战栗变成了另一种层面上的取悦。去成为那个混蛋！让这个Omega属于你！克拉克心里冒出了这个声音，但那不是出于本能的叫嚣，而是比本能更具主导地位的情感在敦促。他现在仅仅是单纯地想要拥有布鲁斯，哪怕这都构不成是一个动机。  
没有动机。不需要动机。他跟自己说。  
“我希望你真的准备好了。”  
克拉克觉得自己可能从来没有如此理智过，他扶住自己的阴茎，又将它送回了那个紧窄湿润的甬道。


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
布鲁斯随着克拉克粗鲁的动作没稳住往前一冲的时候实实在在的脑壳发涨，就像是无比意外那个一向本分的克拉克•肯特竟然真的在自己已经不再需要靠做爱解决发情的情况下、又让自己吃进了他的那根肉棒。  
而且他不知怎么的，突然想起了克拉克的眼镜。确切地说，是在他带克拉克去地下拳赛的那晚、被克拉克亲自摘下并扔到地上的眼镜。布鲁斯不记得那眼镜最后是被他踩坏了还是就这样被他们遗忘在了那里，他倒是没担心过会有什么有心人捡起那副眼镜然后顺藤摸瓜找到超人的身份，因为眼镜虽说没改变克拉克的相貌，但确实给克拉克戴上了一层“老实无害”的伪装——那个形象不管和那晚用信息素就让所有人闭嘴的人、还是此刻正掐住他的脖子把性器往肉穴送的人都沾不上边。  
硬挺向后撤开了些，几秒后又是一记冲撞，布鲁斯没憋住气叫唤了一声，听起来更像是他有多可怜似的发出了一声呜咽。好极了。他的脸正被牢牢摁进枕头、高抬的屁股里夹着根难以被满足的阴茎，而他这时候还能走神操心一下做出这一切的Alpha那见鬼的眼镜——要么是他被克拉克史无前例般强烈的信息素给呛晕了、要么就是他太过熟悉克拉克的越界行为、熟悉到就算是眼下的局面没能让他产生过多的危机感。  
克拉克在布鲁斯颈下的一片皮肤又开始泛红前松开了他。他还是记得布鲁斯和自己不一样、他是需要空气的。克拉克确实沉迷于刚才那一分钟，在那一分钟里布鲁斯连呼吸这件事都不必去做，他只要把身体拱成一个虔诚而顺从的姿势，感受正操着他的自己做出的每一次进犯就行。  
布鲁斯将脸侧向一边，他才刚刚能小口地喘起气，停止进攻的克拉克就提着他的腰把他翻了回来，轻松到像抱下困在树上的一只猫那样——他确实能做到如此，只是在以前，他没必要这样对待布鲁斯。  
“缺氧的感觉怎么样？”克拉克架高了布鲁斯的腿，不准备让他逃脱，虽然布鲁斯又累又喘、额头的汗浸湿了银白的鬓角，但他看着克拉克的眼神却又带着点过来人的不屑，这让他看起来既没力气逃跑也不是那么想逃跑。  
“不过就是做爱时常用的把戏而已，”果然，他笑了一声，又连贯地说道，“你就这点能耐？”  
“至少……一定比你找的那些Beta有能耐。”他用性器去蹭了蹭布鲁斯的屁股，那些刚刚被他的抽插带出的肠液正贪婪地从股缝之中流出来、想要够着克拉克的挺立、哀求着它快点搔刮那些嫩肉。但身体的主人却又全无退缩地望着他、朝一边隐约扬起的嘴角含着他独有的轻蔑。  
很快身体的主人就会变成我了。克拉克一边模糊地觉得自己的妒忌太孩子气、一边又毫无保留地把自己整根喂进了布鲁斯那张诚实的嘴里，让又硬又胀的阴茎回到了最能令他舒服、能让他掌控一切的天堂。  
“我可……不觉得……”在热潮已经开始消退的情况下吃进克拉克那根硬物让布鲁斯浑身发软，他反手伸过头顶想要抓住个什么，结果却只是手指胡乱地在床头划过，“你会比他们……”  
克拉克没等得及让布鲁斯说完就结束了他留给布鲁斯的短暂适应时间，他得说被布鲁斯的内壁咬住所带来的性爱的刺激纯度极高，这让保持不动变成了一件困难的事，更何况，这具身体早就被他操开了，他的欲望不再会受到任何阻拦。  
也许是克拉克笼罩了他的信息素激发出了他毫无必要的胜负欲，布鲁斯拔高声音叫了一声后，又固执地说完了这恼人的下半句，“……他们有经验。”  
在这世界上，就是有人能够把气人当作一种诱惑的手段，而布鲁斯又绝对那是其中的佼佼者。克拉克觉得布鲁斯不是认为这样可以击退自己、让自己离开、就是觉得两个人继续这么做下去直到他被自己标记也没什么大不了的。克拉克不怎么喜欢第一种假设，更接受不了第二种假设。  
“我去过很多地方，换过很多工作，”克拉克余裕十足地顶了顶胯，软肉迫不及待地吸附上去，换来布鲁斯一句近似反抗的叫喊，“如果你当时没有停止调查的话，你就会发现，喜欢我的人不在少数。”  
布鲁斯没能接着顶嘴，克拉克说完这句话后就弯低了下去、扶稳了布鲁斯的腰开始一下又一下地贯穿。他不至于因为一场性交就打乱他一直以来具备的呼吸节奏，可布鲁斯又像抱怨又被迫透露着舒爽的鼻息满足了他切实的征服欲，不安的嫉妒被平复，随之而来的是更深层次的占有欲。  
他腾出一只手又去拍打布鲁斯的臀瓣，手掌在皮肤上留下红印的刹那、布鲁斯的身体也不免跟着抖了抖，双重的刺激令他屈服于纷乱的呻吟里，悬在半空的小腿更显无措。  
“抬高点，让我看看……”又一记响亮的巴掌声后，克拉克往后退了些，他掰着布鲁斯的臀瓣，让自己好清清楚楚地欣赏到两个人正连接着的地方，粉嫩湿润的穴口被他的柱体干得服帖柔软，他自己的耻毛也沾上了布鲁斯甜美好闻的淫水，再往上看去，布鲁斯正收紧着小腹的肌肉，他线条优美的躯体也随之以紧绷僵持着，像是不肯对克拉克的进犯轻易低头。  
“还觉得我没什么能耐吗？”  
“勉强……”即使布鲁斯处于一种被操弄太久导致的虚软疲弱之中，克拉克给予他的快感却还是没能使他服软，“算有吧……”  
克拉克的抽插立刻变得狂暴，仿佛一点也不担心会弄伤这个永远学不会温顺的Omega，布鲁斯力不从心地喘着，手却下意识地揉摸起了自己的乳头，想给自己更多快慰。这让画面变得又火热又淫荡。即使只是第一次见识，克拉克也还是爱极了布鲁斯能够从容享受性爱的模样。  
他想要布鲁斯为自己而放荡，想要使尽浑身解数让布鲁斯觉得舒爽，他想要的不止这一次，他还要以后的每一次，他想要的太多，可这一切都必须建立在布鲁斯需要他的基础上——  
他又比谁都清楚，布鲁斯不需要任何人。  
一阵慌乱的空虚从心底滋生而出，克拉克以要夺取布鲁斯全部呼吸的架势吻住了他的唇。布鲁斯应对不急，只能由着这个年轻Alpha的舌头在他的口腔内横冲直撞，他窒息般地动动上半身，撩得克拉克又失控似的按着他的肩膀狠插了一轮。  
“克拉克——”这吸着气咕哝出的呼唤不是求饶，在克拉克听来，他更像是某种呼唤。克拉克稍找回了一些被放弃的理智，沉默地又看向布鲁斯泛起水汽的棕褐双瞳……  
那打定主意要和布鲁斯一起沉没的勇气突然唤醒了他。  
他抓住布鲁斯的手按向两侧，性器的顶端却一刻没停地在最深处碾磨。直到布鲁斯彻底对抵挡克拉克原始的侵犯力不从心的那刻，埋在他体内的阴茎开始明显地有所变化，膨胀的底端撑大了布鲁斯的内壁，而一股精液没做任何等待就冲入了微微张合的小口内。  
Alpha的高潮来得太突然，布鲁斯的穴口一阵抽紧，他的瞳孔微微放大，脖颈绷成了一条诱人的曲线、脱力地呜咽起来、蹭在他颈窝的鼻尖又旋即找准了目标，在嗅着那散发特有香气的部位附近找寻而去后，没有任何迟疑地张口咬了下去。  
脖子后和身体里一同袭来的清晰疼痛迅速占领了布鲁斯的全部感官，头脑里唯一的那点空白余地却钻进了更为了然的意识，提醒着他，他正和克拉克紧紧相连、他们即将彼此拥有。布鲁斯对此并非真的一点预料都没有、可他也不是完全地做好了应对的准备。但克拉克的牙齿卡进他皮肤中的那一刻，他的反应却比他自己想象中平静，要不就是自我催眠、要不就是天性作祟，总之他的意志松懈了下来，软绵绵地被克拉克抱在怀里，蜷起脚趾分辨着两个人缠绕在一起后漂浮于空气间的信息素，这种感受空前绝后，比任何一次他经历过的高潮都要更值得他印象深刻。  
由内而外的满足感让克拉克不自觉低吼，他松开了布鲁斯的腺体，又转而去吻起他所能触及的任何一寸皮肤，细细地用舌头描绘遍布其上的伤痕，像是要把他没能参与的过去二十年全都体味一遍。布鲁斯一开始还能发出些声响，很快他就只能无助地抽搐、在克拉克圈紧他的双臂中接受一波又一波涌入的精液。  
“布鲁斯……”克拉克停止了细细密密的吻，他抵住布鲁斯的头，小声地开口，布鲁斯原本以为他要宣誓主权或是又说些什么属于Alpha才会说的话……  
“我很抱歉。”他毫不掩饰自己的歉意，和他的精液埋进布鲁斯身体深处时毫无商量的强势不同，克拉克此刻的语气坦然而温柔，“我很抱歉，布鲁斯。”  
终于老实了的布鲁斯早就动弹不得，不过他还是因为克拉克的道歉有些微愣神。事情确实本不至于发展到这个地步，是自己在恍惚的摇摆间纵容了走向，这其中涉及的原因太过繁复，他没法在这种时候整理个一清二楚，所以他也不认为克拉克有道歉的必要。  
“再忍一忍……”克拉克没让胡思乱想侵袭布鲁斯太久，他亲了亲布鲁斯眼角下的痣，又重新贴住了他的额头，妄图以此分担布鲁斯强忍下的痛楚，“我真的很抱歉。”  
陌生而强烈的安定感瞬间挤占了布鲁斯的心。

布鲁斯擦了把脸后，在氤氲中睁开了眼睛。热水并没能冲刷走他浑身的酸软，他必须得扶着墙才能让自己不至于在浴室中滑倒，腰部两侧在热气中浮出了两片明显的红印——拜两天前的搭档、十几个月前的敌人、曾经可称为朋友、现在却难以定义的人所赐——现在那两个手掌印正疼得厉害。  
一种全新的香气正从他体内散发而出，驱走了一部分充斥在布鲁斯脑海的迷茫。只是很小一部分，因为这香气同时也标志着他确确实实在半个小时前和克拉克结合了，那个在他的生殖腔里慷慨地射了好几波精液的Alpha留下的标记刻在了他的身体上，脖子后的那个很显眼，身体里的那个则更切实。  
疼痛变得没那么重要了。布鲁斯向后捋了捋湿发，觉得这件事没有太大的不对，可他又说不出哪里是对的。二十多年来，他都没完全把“有一天我会和一个Alpha结合”这种可能从他的人生中清理出去，它存在于某个隐匿于记忆禁区的角落，偶尔会在布鲁斯遇见顺眼的Alpha时溜出来，很快又在布鲁斯见识过那些Alpha过于狂妄幼稚的征服欲后嫌恶地藏回去。  
克拉克绝不是他见过的最顺眼的Alpha，在一开始，他几乎是最不顺眼、也不可否认是最特别的那位。特别意味着难以预测、更不可能被控制。一段时间后，布鲁斯觉得自己无需想那么多，他在克拉克面前也是个Alpha，所以他没必要去探究那个氪星来的小子到底是个什么样的Alpha。  
他没想过他和克拉克的关系会有如此天翻地覆的改变。他想告诉自己这不代表什么，他也有办法让这个标记真的不代表什么，可那显然不是能彻底解决这个问题的方法。  
因为他现在终于完完全全地确认了从克拉克口中说出来的“爱”。而爱，又恰恰是无法被解决的。  
布鲁斯关了水，在舒适的雾气散尽前穿上浴袍走了出去，他还没来得及去确认克拉克是不是正如他所想那样揪着头发为自己的行为懊悔迷茫，站在他和克拉克中间的阿尔弗雷德就夺取了他全部的注意力。  
“潘尼沃斯先生说他接到了戴安娜的电话，觉得有必要来看看，所以……”克拉克用连自己都想不到的微弱声音说道，那声音到后来越来越轻，连几米之外的布鲁斯都听得费劲。  
阿尔弗雷德动了动嘴唇，左眼刻意地眯了一下。布鲁斯比谁都清楚，他的欲言又止传达出的含义是“希望有人可以解释一下”。  
显然布鲁斯不知道该怎么解释。噢，没什么，我又发情了，两天之内的第二次，克拉克慷慨地帮助了我，我们在那张床上做了一次，我以为这只是一次合作、一次帮忙，没想到我们又做了第二次，然后，你知道的，Alpha和Omega，嘭，标记，这个解释怎么样？  
布鲁斯在心里迅速地过了一遍这个说法，觉得这种简单的概括虽然听起来很戏剧，但自己说出来倒也没那么令人难以忍受。就好像尽管他正身处这个难以进退的局面中，他也还是比他以为的还要镇静。  
“呃，潘尼沃斯先生，我……”克拉克打破了一时之间无人开口的局面，他又找回了那条浴巾在自己腰间草草裹住后蹦下了床，“我们……我和布鲁斯……”  
“我知道了，肯特先生，请别慌张。”阿尔弗雷德礼貌地抚平了年轻Alpha的毛躁，却也没令克拉克觉得太过客套，“稍后我会帮您拿套衣服。”  
“不，不用。”尽管全身上下只有一条浴巾，克拉克也还是尽量让自己站得笔直端正。他偷偷看了下布鲁斯，发现他也正郁郁地瞧着自己。他有几秒为洗完澡后重新变得神清气爽的布鲁斯着迷，不过阿尔弗雷德的存在没让这种不合时宜的着迷持续太久。  
“您打算离开？”老人的目光中闪过犀利的质问，在看到克拉克诚恳着急的表情后又变回温和，“在刚和布鲁斯少爷完成标记这件事之后？”  
阿尔弗雷德并没看向布鲁斯，但布鲁斯还是生硬地把头扭向了一侧，他不敢相信阿尔弗雷德面无表情地把这件两个当事人都不敢讲的事说了出来——  
虽然它确实已经无可挽回地发生了。  
“不！当然不是！我没准备离……开。”克拉克早就下定决心，不管布鲁斯用什么手段想要把他赶走，他都会留在这里，留在这张床上。他才刚刚正式成为布鲁斯的Alpha！如果可以的话，直到布鲁斯对他不再表现出任何抗拒和疏远之前，他都不想离开。  
“那我稍后把适合您的衣服拿来。”阿尔弗雷德弯腰捡起了散落一地的制服，在他摸到那条红披风前，克拉克眼疾手快地自己将它们拾起了，阿尔弗雷德对克拉克颔了颔首，终于重新把注意力放到了披着浴袍默不做声的布鲁斯身上。  
“少爷，不如您也跟我去换身衣服？”  
“我去弄点吃的。”布鲁斯撇了撇一边嘴角，两腿间还没完全消退的异样感提醒着他刚刚自己经历了两场过于消耗体力的性爱，而肚子里除了克拉克射进来的精液以及和几杯水之外空空如也。  
“那肯特先生，您先暂时休息一下吧。”  
他没什么需要休息的。布鲁斯哼着气嘀咕道，发现自己好像不费什么力就回到了平时与克拉克相处时的状态，他以为自己会随着信息素的改变也随之产生些什么状况外的变化，可现在一切如故。克拉克还是好脾气地笑笑后容忍了他，阿尔弗雷德在直到把三明治端出来前也没多说什么。  
“看来您好像不准备和我多说说您和肯特先生之间的事。”他看着布鲁斯迫不及待地把三明治往嘴里塞的样子，拿走了他刚刚倒的那杯酒。  
“没什么好说的。”为什么一定要说些什么？就好像除了他自己的身体之外，连空气都在提醒他“嘿你刚刚被一个Alpha标记了你快说说你的感受”——而且他能说什么？爽极了还是疼到差点让他昏厥？那都不能算是感受。真正的感受要更为庞杂，他唯一清楚的是他在心里其实隐约对即将到来的、要与克拉克共享的亲密感到恐慌。  
偏偏这又难以说出口。  
“你有什么看法？”布鲁斯咽下满嘴的食物后不舍地望着被夺走的酒杯，试探起了阿尔弗雷德的想法，他不想把被一个Alpha标记当成什么举足轻重的大事，但他必须重视阿尔弗雷德对此的看法。和自己不一样，对阿尔弗雷德来说，这并不是什么可以视若无睹的小事。  
“如果这件事代表着您以后不再需要服用过多药物、也不再被副作用折磨的话，我想我会认为这是件好事。”  
“那不是重点……”亟待解决的难题确实在某一些环节上迎刃而解，但布鲁斯总觉得这不值得在这个时候欢欣鼓舞，“别把这件事类比成一个方法。”  
“所以您的意思是它对您的意义远不止如此？”酒杯被放下，塞到布鲁斯手里的变成了一杯更为健康的果汁。  
“……我不知道，它只是个……标记而已，”他抿了口果汁，也许是因为饿了，水果的香甜让他觉得胃里一阵舒畅，“我可以想办法解决它。”  
“而且这不代表我就得到了某种你希望的‘普通人的生活’。”又喝了一大口后，布鲁斯小声补充道。  
“不是什么事都需要被解决的。”  
阿尔弗雷德难得想要教育布鲁斯似的说道，“找一位适合的伴侣、与之结合也不代表那就是‘普通’的生活。我虽只是Beta，却也明白这不过都是人类演化至今的产物，它本身不需要被强加上任何意义。我从没指望您愿意去做这件事，当然，我也并没办法要求您去做，就像肯特先生没办法强迫您去接受来自他的标记一样，除非您告诉我刚刚肯特先生强迫……”  
“不，他……”布鲁斯认为自己需要替克拉克辩解，“他没有。我很清楚会发生什么，我会为此负责。”  
“那想必我也没什么责备他的必要了。”  
“原来你准备责备他？”布鲁斯赌气道，“你的反应让我以为你立刻就接受了他对我……”  
“我的反应取决于您的态度，少爷，”老人坦然，“您看起来似乎也不准备责备肯特先生。”我只是认为没必要责备他。布鲁斯想起了刚刚一直紧紧抱着他的克拉克满是不忍的样子，在心里回答。  
“我们都清楚，寻常的生活总是很难的，”阿尔弗雷德收走了空碟子，为布鲁斯的好胃口稍感放心，“但总不能因此就连尝试都放弃了。”  
布鲁斯舔了舔下唇，一声没吭。  
“还有，少爷，我必须告诉您，”走开了两步的人又转身了，他看着布鲁斯，语气里充满暖意：  
“我真的很高兴看到您现在这种……比任何一次吃完药看起来都要健康的样子。”  
布鲁斯也很高兴阿尔弗雷德眉宇间的担心在变少、并非完全不存在了——可总还是比以前看到他吃多了药之后的样子令他好受些。他喝光了果汁、顺便放空自己独个儿待了会儿，等他回到那张见证了所有事情的床边时外面下起了雨，克拉克正穿着阿尔弗雷德为他准备的衣服往床垫上铺一张干净的床单，阿尔弗雷德已经离开了，布鲁斯对他的放心有点五味杂陈，仿佛自己和一个Alpha结合了没带给他太大冲击，仿佛阿尔弗雷德比自己更快地接受了这个氪星Alpha侵入他的人生这件事，仿佛……仿佛他早就对此有所预料一样。  
“你要吃点东西吗？”布鲁斯放下了没来由的怨气，又去问克拉克，那人正忙着把一条新被子在收拾好的床上铺平开来。  
“没关系。”克拉克停下，他摸摸耳朵望向又恢复沉着的布鲁斯，发现如何面对被自己标记的Omega是门高深的学问，“你……感觉怎么样？”  
“我不会说那有多好，”回答的人朝那张大床走进，在这过程中刚套上的上衣又被他脱下了，“不过还不算太糟。”  
他把衣服丢到地上，又爬上床、扯过了被子搭在身上。雨滴砸落在玻璃上，扭出一条狰狞绝望的水痕，哥谭的雨常见到不值得稀奇，可此刻它滴落下来的声音总让人觉得不怀好意，克拉克抬眼看了看外面的雨势，不知怎么冒出“这种天气就应该跟自己的Omega窝在床上”这种诡异的念头，他这么想着、便也跟着躺了上去。  
“我想我有很多需要道歉的事情。”  
一阵木然的沉默穿过他们之间。  
“……你已经道过歉了。”  
布鲁斯的情绪本就甚少外化，克拉克也不是没设想过他在反应过来后会以暴怒来质问自己。但现在，布鲁斯明显正处于另一个极端，他的声音不掺杂怒意，平和到令克拉克的心不住叹息。  
“不止……标记，还有更早之前的那句唐突的表态，”克拉克靠坐在床头，布鲁斯则在躺下来后扭着身体又往被子下钻了点，“我不知道那么说对不对，会不会吓到你……毕竟我没跟任何一个人正式地告白过。”  
布鲁斯倒是听到过不少告白，有意思的是，以他的观点来评价的话，克拉克那句过于意气用事的话可不配被称作是告白。  
“我可以假装不记得它，”布鲁斯说完又补充，“如果你需要的话，反正现在我和你……”  
“我不是这个意思，虽然那很仓促，但那句话……我不希望你忘记那句话。”克拉克也躺下了，他不想让多余的空气从被子牵扯出的奇怪夹缝中偷跑进去，“那句话代表了很多。”  
布鲁斯有点不想听下去了。克拉克恳切的阐述比那些追求者一时情迷的爱语要来得难以承受。  
“那代表我爱上你这件事发生在很久之前，那时候你还是个……Alpha，你知道的，就在昨天之前，我都还无法确定你的信息素到底是什么味道的，我不知道那会不会吸引我，是不是与我完全契合，我就只是……”克拉克停了停，布鲁斯认真的聆听在无形间引导着他继续说下去，“我只是想说，那些吸引并不是你认为的信息素作祟导致的，我和你之间要……更纯粹一些。”  
“嗯。”  
这个回答简短到比布鲁斯的心情还捉摸不透。布鲁斯带给克拉克的感受向来是这样，若即若离，把吸引变作迷惘留给爱慕他的人，你只管本分地追逐他就好，千万别妄想去亵渎他。他唯一庆幸的是自己踏出了这一步，同时他也清楚就算是现在、就算是布鲁斯已经被自己标记了，这个Omega带给他的感受还是那么一如既往，不曾有丝毫改变。  
不，克拉克自我冲突般地指责自己，布鲁斯不必被任何事情改变，就算标记也一样。  
“你介意我在这里多待几天吗？”克拉克没去追问，他妥协了，因为他不想成为他和布鲁斯现有关系之中的那个独裁者，“Alpha和Omega完成标记后得……得尽可能久地待在一起，那对你会更好。”  
布鲁斯没出声，沉默又成了他的拿手好戏。但他把手枕到了克拉克的手臂上，那气味令他觉得舒适。散发着这气味的克拉克也是，两腿间和耳朵后正逐渐刻入他身体深处的印记也是。  
“睡醒再说吧。”半晌之后，布鲁斯低低说道。  
布鲁斯的逃避又逼近了克拉克，克拉克试图把它当成虚假的错觉别去在意它。它是假的。克拉克亲亲布鲁斯的发顶。它是假的。他动了动，让自己和布鲁斯贴得更紧，紧到像是要合为一体直至没人能把他俩拆开。  
它是假的。克拉克闭上眼睛。  
正睡在他怀里的布鲁斯才是真的。


	11. Chapter 11

11.  
隔天戴安娜的电话打来时，布鲁斯正盘腿坐在床上吃着克拉克煮的燕麦片，在那之前他们又做了一次。整个后半夜布鲁斯都睡得很沉（如今他已经确认了克拉克的信息素确实能使他睡得更好），等他在脑子里响起什么警报声似的突然睁眼后，他看到克拉克就在离自己稍远一些的地方躺着，盯着自己的视线没来得及移开。他只好当克拉克也沉沉睡了一晚、否则他很难不去想这家伙看了自己多久。克拉克佯装泰然地道了早安——比他在公寓留宿那天的演技自然多了——然后小心翼翼地凑近过来想要给布鲁斯一个吻。布鲁斯觉得无视脖子后那个像在突突跳着的标记过高的存在感的话、自己的状态和心情都还不错，所以他不仅没躲，更是在克拉克靠近过来的时候又抬起腿勾住了克拉克的腰。Alpha立刻读懂了他的暗示，他翻身压住布鲁斯，三两下就让布鲁斯又被自己的给予所牵动。布鲁斯被克拉克操得头昏脑涨，于是他连床都没下就又晕晕乎乎地睡了会儿，等他再转醒的时候，克拉克已经把早餐送到了他面前。  
性爱的余韵和燕麦片里的糖分都让布鲁斯有一种慵懒的懈怠，就连戴安娜告知他的有关那些报道的后续他都不甚在意。克拉克在不大的别墅里打了一圈转，像是实在没找到什么事做似的，又坐回了床上，和布鲁斯一起听戴安娜说话。  
“你和克拉克联系过了吗？”戴安娜说完大部分之后才这么问了一句，“如果有必要一起商量的话，我可以先去找他。”  
“没有，不用，”布鲁斯接连回答后和稍显疑惑的克拉克对视了一眼，“他……就在我旁边。”  
克拉克显然没想到布鲁斯会这么说，而电话那头的沉默也极快极短，很快就在继续下去的对话中被略了过去。本来也没什么需要尴尬的，但布鲁斯还是很感激戴安娜的闭口不问，他不想把他和克拉克之间的事搞得像什么新闻一样、到处和身边为数不多可归为相熟的人们一一宣布“我们俩现在被标记捆在一起了”，电视上已经有铺天盖地的新闻，他们的生活中不需要再多那么一个。  
“你对那些报道有什么看法？”克拉克看着布鲁斯捧着的碗里盛着的食物越变越少，从中体会到了人类社会里流传的“和爱人一起醒来、为他做早餐”这种再普通不过的乐趣。  
他曾以为他永远没法拥有这些。  
“没什么看法。”布鲁斯对付着食物，没表现出忧虑，“也没什么需要在意的。”  
“确实……反正围绕蝙蝠侠的报道从来没少过。”  
克拉克大概可以猜想出布鲁斯对围绕他的声音一贯就是抱着这样的态度：在处理舆论上，他绝对可称得上比自己经验丰富。克拉克接受了布鲁斯的想法，不准备在这种时候告诉他、自己的隐忧仅仅是出于想要守护他这个强烈的念头。  
“说到这个，”布鲁斯舔干净了勺子，提醒道，“别忘了你也贡献过一部分。”  
他吃完了最后一口，没理会克拉克的哑口无言。他把空碗放到一边后终于下了床，脚踩上地毯时的酸软感比起昨天好了很多，床头的酒全被阿尔弗雷德收走了，他不得不去酒柜上重新开一瓶。  
克拉克吞下了方才小小的理亏了然一般跟了过去，他跟在布鲁斯后面，为他裸露的皮肤之上分外明显的淡红痕迹感到小小的自满。  
“潘尼沃斯先生交代过我别让你喝酒。”  
“潘尼沃斯先生的话并不总是要听的。”  
然而布鲁斯的手还没碰到任何一只空酒杯就猝不及防地被克拉克拦腰抱起了，几秒的天旋地转后，克拉克的另一只手臂托住了他的屁股让他别乱动：  
“鉴于我认为他的交代是有道理的、并且我已经答应他了，”克拉克掂了掂肩膀，好让被自己架在肩上的布鲁斯不至于因为这种强盗式的扛法而被硌着，“所以我必须让你离酒精远点。”  
布鲁斯被扔到床上的时候明显想要破口大骂，但克拉克立刻又按着他的胸手脚并用地压住了他，他稍稍利用了些信息素，那不能使布鲁斯主动迎合、但足以让他不再会因为没喝到一口酒而对他的Alpha那么仇视。他咬了一口布鲁斯的乳头，Omega在扭动中泄露出的不自主轻吟让克拉克忘光了“千万别纵欲”的自我警示。一切顺理成章，克拉克扯下彼此没穿上多久的睡裤、用膝盖顶开了布鲁斯的双腿，吮吻他那个紧张等待着的穴口，迫使它流出更多带着布鲁斯清香体味的汁水。布鲁斯很快就在克拉克舌头的舔弄之下忘记了要喝酒这件事，直到那根他熟悉了形状和硬度的阴茎又撞进他的身体深处，他才和克拉克一起纠缠着回到了令两个人都能全身心投入的情热中。  
他们应和着彼此的暗示与撩拨，没有人在这种亲密无间的交合中先喊停。布鲁斯倒是闪过几次这样的念头，但很快又劝说自己别在第一天就急着抽身离开。他和克拉克就这样在床上待了一整天，像世界上所有刚结合的伴侣一样，在信息素的引导下黏成了一团。晚餐前阿尔弗雷德来了一趟，他带了些食物，体贴地用它们补充满了冰箱并对克拉克说了句“希望您能照料好少爷”后就又离开了，布鲁斯为阿尔弗雷德的不闻不问对克拉克发了一通脾气。克拉克一句都没反驳，只管点头接受，心里把这归结于刚被标记的Omega都会有点儿暴躁不安。更何况，他的Omega原本就是一只拥有自己独立个性的猫。  
抑制剂不再成了布鲁斯必须随身带着的药物，而因为两种药物都吃了太久的关系，除了克拉克之外，暂时没人能闻出不处于发情期的布鲁斯的真实气味，它实在太淡，更别说那中间还掺杂了克拉克的信息素。可在布鲁斯提出他要去夜巡后，克拉克又拿出了Alpha的独断，他们为了还要不要吃合成剂以及克拉克能不能一起去争论不休，最后以“在蝙蝠侠认为必要的时候超人才可以出现在他身边”的准则对彼此做出了让步。  
结果克拉克还是没能控制住年轻气盛的保护欲，整晚都在布鲁斯目视可及的范围内飞来飞去。  
第二天也是如此。直到第三天，克拉克在接到玛莎的电话后询问布鲁斯要不要一起回农场吃个晚餐，布鲁斯不仅对回斯莫威尔没表现出任何排斥，还出乎克拉克意料地问他、自己是否该向玛莎坦白自己是Omega并为自己的谎言道歉。  
“玛莎已经……知道你是Omega了，”克拉克反倒愧疚起来，“不过如果你不想的话，我们可以先不告诉玛莎发生在我们之间的……事故。”  
“那不是事故。”布鲁斯淡淡地纠正。  
他没有不理智，克拉克也很清醒，没谁被强迫，没谁不情愿，这不是事故，因为最终它还解决了一些问题。只是事到如今，他们讨论了舆论的影响、政府的动向、连阿曼达•沃勒的那支特遣队都讨论了一遍，却独独没有论及过彼此之间关系的改变——或者说是布鲁斯始终对此闭口不谈，克拉克认为在布鲁斯不主动说出口的情况下自己去提起很不明智，所以他也一字不提。在布鲁斯明确地要和他好好谈谈这件事之前，他不敢去揣摩布鲁斯的想法。  
现在这样就已经令人知足了。他看着在衣柜前挑选衣服的布鲁斯，又驱跑了萦绕在他脑海里的属于布鲁斯的逃避。能一直维持现在这样就好，而他没必要在现状中患得患失。

两个人回到农场一前一后走进屋子里的时候玛莎正在拍着那台旧电视，布鲁斯一边和玛莎打招呼一边揽过了这活，五分钟后，电视的画面又重新变得清晰，那是例行的新闻报道，蝙蝠侠和超人的名字都在上面闪过，玛莎念叨了句“没什么可看的节目”后装作随意地关掉了它。  
“你是个天才。”她转身搓搓布鲁斯的手臂，笑得开怀。她对布鲁斯总是尤为宽容，似乎只要布鲁斯好好在她面前站着，就能得到她全部的喜爱。  
“我还在等您松口愿意让我给您换台新电视。”布鲁斯陪玛莎一起在沙发上坐下了，玛莎的体贴总让他心头发软，他很久前就提出要帮玛莎换一台新的，只是总被玛莎严词拒绝。  
“没那必要，”玛莎拍拍他的手臂，眼神不自觉变得柔和，“孩子，别在意那些。”  
布鲁斯深深呼吸，意识到面前的这位老人是这个世界上，他最没办法去做过多隐瞒的人之一。  
“我和克拉克……”他在要说什么之前先看了眼停下了挑选食材的活儿、站在冰箱旁看着他和玛莎的克拉克，克拉克一瞬间反应过来布鲁斯打算说什么，他咳了一声，想抢断布鲁斯的话头。  
“我为你们高兴，”玛莎没让布鲁斯说完，她知道这有多为难他，“希望这不会给你带来压力，但我实实在在地为你们的相遇与结合感到高兴。”  
汉克适时地叫了两声，它跑到了布鲁斯腿边，用鼻子拱拱他的膝盖并不停地摇尾巴，就像是喜欢上了布鲁斯身上有所变化的气味。  
“妈，晚餐我做吗？”克拉克一手捧着颗卷心菜朝他们走来，“布鲁斯也许会想和我一起……”  
“我要和布鲁斯说说话，你就不能让布鲁斯在沙发上休息、直到你把晚餐准备好？”玛莎的愠怒半真半假，她摆摆手，想把克拉克赶去厨房，“他是你的……你得，你得照顾他。”  
换任何一个其他人在布鲁斯面前说出这种“布鲁斯需要被照顾”的话都会令布鲁斯心生不悦。但这是玛莎，她只是希望布鲁斯得到更多关心，没别的。  
布鲁斯没法对这种来自肯特家特有的保护说不。  
克拉克不怎么服气但开心地回了声“别太偏心”后闪进了厨房，汉克左看右看后跟了进去，玛莎则接着又喊了声“晚餐后记得帮我去修一修屋顶”。  
所有人都在刻意地避免深入那个令布鲁斯踌躇的话题。  
“又出问题了？”布鲁斯说着就准备站起来，距离他上次修屋顶没过去多久，他尽可能地加固了几个重要的连接处，除非是被连续的大雨冲坏或是又遭遇了龙卷风——但如果斯莫威尔又经历了什么反常气候，他没理由不知道的。  
“又？”玛莎像是没理解布鲁斯的意思，“不，它坏了有一阵了，克拉克以前跟我说这种事都交给他，但我似乎总记不起来……”  
“有一阵……”布鲁斯立刻体味过来玛莎忘记了，考虑到她的年纪，布鲁斯决定不把这件事当回事，他正准备站起来，按照玛莎想要的那样去检查一下，克拉克传来的声音就阻拦了他：  
“妈，我几天前还检查过，仓库的屋顶没问题。”他显然没来得及和布鲁斯一样想到那么细致的点上，“你忘了吗？那两天布鲁斯都来吃晚餐了，他给你送了香水，还帮你修好了屋顶。”  
玛莎揉了揉太阳穴，很是苦恼地回忆了一阵后终于有了印象。  
“抱歉，布鲁斯，我把那个给忘了。”她抢先向布鲁斯道歉，又微仰着头自言自语似的嘀咕起来，“我的记性似乎……”  
她的后半句轻到无从捕捉，但克拉克和布鲁斯都没错过。  
“那都是小事，”布鲁斯的口气接近于安慰，“不记得也不代表什么。”  
“你帮我修好屋顶可不是什么小事，我明明还特地在记事本上记下来了，”她轻敲了下自己的脑袋，突然眼睛一亮，“我想起来了，那天你帮我修好了屋顶，还和克拉克一起做了晚餐，隔天你还说想吃我做的馅饼。”  
“妈！别提那个……”克拉克举着油腻腻的两手从厨房里走出来，发现布鲁斯正别有深意地看着他，“你不是说你的记性变差了？”  
“分情况，”比如她绝对不会忘记她的孩子爱上了布鲁斯这件事，“所以那天你有没有吃到馅饼？”  
“吃到了。”他没去点明这个终于被揭穿的小小谎言——反正在那时他也多少心里有数，“我去了克拉克的公寓，他还做了意大利面，我们一起吃了晚餐。”  
“然后打了一架。”克拉克在他们看不见的地方补充道。  
“听起来很有意思，”玛莎心满意足地又笑起来，“这个我也会记下来的。”

晚餐的气氛美好到不真实，不真实到让布鲁斯倍感惶恐。大多数时间布鲁斯和克拉克都在听玛莎絮絮叨叨地讲她最近做的事：汉克之前得了肠胃炎，她带汉克去看了兽医，兽医说那和它的衰老有关；她头晕的毛病又犯了，在两个人担心之前她笑眯眯地说她去过了医院，没什么问题，不过她还是把餐厅的工作辞了，准备这个冬天就在家待着，为来年春天农场的新一轮忙碌做准备；克拉克那个叫罗斯的昔日同学要结婚了，他送来了请柬，还有点期盼地问克拉克会不会出席、强调他们毕竟很久没见了（上一次见还是在克拉克和佐德的手下打架的餐馆里，克拉克一直认为罗斯在当时就认出了他）。在听到结婚这个字眼时，克拉克和布鲁斯的目光不自觉地相碰，不过布鲁斯立刻又低头去吃东西，假装这一眼只是意外。她偶尔会问问布鲁斯和克拉克近来的日子怎么样，但对他俩的结合只字不提。直到晚餐后，她才试探着提出布鲁斯和克拉克可以在农场留宿一晚，只不过布鲁斯觉得玛莎想必说完就后悔了，因为她满是歉意地看着布鲁斯，生怕这突兀的提议会惊着他。  
“我想这儿肯定比克拉克的公寓好多了，”布鲁斯用自己顺从的接受去抚慰玛莎，“在他的公寓想要洗个热水澡都很难。”  
“你会在这儿洗到个舒服的热水澡的。”玛莎只想抱抱布鲁斯，不过她克制住了，“我也会提醒他快点换间更好的公寓。”  
全程没表态的克拉克松了一口气，他有一种毫无根据的不安，仿佛布鲁斯随时会逃开，但每一次布鲁斯却都打破他的想象，给予了他最高程度的信任。他能看到布鲁斯在尝试着敞开心扉——不一定会成功——但至少他去做了。  
他在布鲁斯洗完澡之前整理好了房间，和玛莎一起把床铺得柔软又暖和。等布鲁斯穿着克拉克的旧睡衣回到他的小房间时，克拉克已经冲完了冷水澡，他在床边笔挺挺地站着，布鲁斯看看他，没太多表情地躺了上去。  
“有一点儿挤，”克拉克也跟着躺上了，他只是那么说说而已，他一点都不想从这张能让他和布鲁斯紧紧挨着的床上下去，“如果睡得不舒服告诉我。”  
布鲁斯翻了个身，躺成了和克拉克面对面的姿势。是挤了点，但睡在外面的克拉克侧躺着一动不动、留出了尽可能多的能让布鲁斯舒服翻身的位置。他不打算挑剔，他曾在这张床上睡过一个安稳觉，再睡一晚不会多难。  
“玛莎很开心。”克拉克眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，布鲁斯无法轻易装睡，所以他挑了个话题。  
“每次你来她都会很开心，现在她更是没有不开心的理由，”克拉克将手臂抱在胸前，“你呢？我想知道你……”  
“我也没有不开心的理由。”布鲁斯没让克拉克继续那犹犹豫豫的问题，他一直很愿意来这里和玛莎一起吃晚餐，尽管那在最初对他来说非常艰难。  
克拉克往前挪了挪，在和布鲁斯靠得足够近后又迟疑了，两个人僵持了一小会儿，最后克拉克沾着布鲁斯的嘴唇浅浅地吻了一下后便离开了。  
“布鲁斯，”他没再有进一步的动作，只是伸手把薄被盖到了布鲁斯的身上，“我和你、还有戴安娜第一次一起去喝酒那次……记得吗？”  
“……当然。”布鲁斯很快浮现回忆，那不是多特别的一次聚会。那时毁灭日的事件才平息没多久，克拉克也才从重伤中恢复过来。他们在那一天达成了组建联盟的共识，戴安娜提出不如一起喝一杯，他和克拉克谁也没反对。他们在大都会挑了间最普通的酒吧，布鲁斯没换下量身打造的三件套、戴安娜穿着舒适英气的机车装，克拉克则还是那副记者的模样、过时的格纹衬衫、鼻梁上架着一副眼镜。他们围坐在一张桌上，却因为看起来格格不入的样子频频引人注目，似乎所有人都认为这三个人不是一个世界的人，比如那个最有派头的家伙应该出现在什么高级俱乐部而不是这种地方、那位美丽神秘的女士应当坐在吧台给想认识她的人一个机会、至于那个精壮的Alpha——虽然他的脸很引人侧目，但他的一身行头让他看起来就像来酒吧难得消遣的、沉闷无趣的上班族。  
他们没有聊太多的额外话题，大多数时候，布鲁斯和戴安娜就是听着克拉克把那些围绕他们所展开的窃窃私语说给他俩听。戴安娜被这些说法逗乐，布鲁斯也觉得很安闲，他们就在所有人都觉得他们是一组怪异搭配的讨论中喝到深夜。在那次之后，他们聚在一起的次数也变得越来越多。  
“怎么？”布鲁斯重新看向了克拉克，问道。  
“那一整晚几乎都是我和戴安娜在说话，其实我还听到很多偷偷谈论你的声音，也有不少人想尝试着来和你搭话、请你喝杯酒，所以我开始不停找话题，想让你的注意力停留在我身上、至少是停留在我们之间的对话上。”  
克拉克无法忘记那一天的布鲁斯，他悠闲地靠进酒吧的椅子里、单手捧着酒杯带着极浅的微笑听他们聊天，浑身上下都是令人放松的气息，但他又仿若独立于这个世界之外，他的某一部分和灯光下打出的阴影悄悄融成了一体。  
“我总是瞥向你，我知道你在听，又不像那么专心在听，我能清楚地看到你的视线散乱地落在某个地方，那里面谁都没有，寂静到让我想要给你慰藉。然后我突然意识到，你本来就是个总能吸引别人目光的Alpha，我为什么要在意那些？我为什么要在乎那些想找机会跟你搭讪的人？我为什么……突然想要走进你的世界？”  
“那晚之后，我总是禁不住去想，我会不会有机会成为留在你眼睛里的那个人，”克拉克捧住了布鲁斯的脸，大拇指擦过他的眼眶后，又停留在眼角那颗痣上，“刚才……我是说，晚餐的时候……我好像在那里面看见了我。”  
布鲁斯胸口中的热度莫名地一阵汹涌。他拨开了克拉克的手，极不自然地翻了个身，克拉克没拦着他，他只是顺势又从背后把布鲁斯搂住了。  
“我在考虑，或许以后我们也可以叫上潘尼沃斯先生和戴安娜，玛莎会很愿意我们经常回农场的。”  
被抱着的布鲁斯吸了口气，没发出别的声音。克拉克用唇蹭着他脖子后的一小片发尾，突然间什么不安都散尽了，他像得到了鼓励一般，又自顾自地说了下去：  
“实际上我还想着要换一张大一点儿的餐桌，那张旧茶几也该换了，它又大又占地方，如果你想和玛莎一起在沙发上坐坐、聊些什么的话，沙发也得换掉；还有大都会公寓的那张，它很软，只是太旧了，我想我有必要把它也换掉，不过我还不知道能不能再找到一套材质相似的，毕竟你上次在那上面待着的样子让我觉得你很满意……”  
克拉克的口气变得轻快，言语间满是跃跃欲试的期待，像是恨不得明天就把这些家具都重新置办了。这是布鲁斯第一次见到他如此忘我的样子。家庭，那是一个家庭——布鲁斯确定自己从克拉克的叙述里看见了这个明朗无比的构想。  
即使乔纳森已经离开了，克拉克也一直拥有一个家庭，布鲁斯不是没有，只是在八岁以后，它就变得不再完整，这个词更像什么诅咒，总让他产生矛盾的恐慌，而现在克拉克已经做好了要把这个家庭送给布鲁斯的准备。布鲁斯彻底领会到标记不只是单纯的标记，它会带来更多令人措手不及的——比如克拉克描绘的那个未来。它披着暖黄色的外衣，听起来平淡无奇，也不够激动人心，但它触手可及，近到足以让布鲁斯又从中窥见了那个从未离他而去的梦魇。  
那个未来很好，接受克拉克以伴侣的身份和他相处的这几天很好，克拉克也没什么不好的。只是这些都不属于他。他可以弱化标记本身的意义，但他没法不考虑和他一起踏入了这一崭新人生环节的克拉克。他想假装自己不用去面对因为那个烙在他身上的标记所引申出的未来，但克拉克的爱让它变得如此困难，几乎不可能做到。  
他身上的烙印又何止这一个，三十多年来，它都在另一个标记所带来的未来中生活着，而且这只教他领悟到了，时间这哄弄人心的玩意儿并不能冲淡过去……  
然而现在，他觉得自己也许确实需要一些时间。

克拉克睁开眼睛的时候布鲁斯的心跳声已经离得他很远了，他完全不知道自己是凭着什么才让自己没被Alpha的占有欲撕毁——否则在布鲁斯悄然爬下床的同时他就该睁开眼睛把布鲁斯拽回来、箍着他、让他永远没法从自己身边消失。但他知道布鲁斯的决定不是出于一时冲动也不是一贯的任性，他就只是再也没法和自己一起保持这个假象的完整。所以他必须离开，而且克拉克隐约察觉他再不离开的话，就会有什么把他逼疯。  
他追寻着布鲁斯的心跳，猜测着他现在在哪里、接下来又准备去哪里。在这个夜晚离开堪萨斯当然只是他逃离的开端，克拉克很清楚对他来说这不够远，他一定会走得更远一些，用这种最直白的距离来告诉克拉克他的消失是有所准备的。他忍着没动，让自己躺在还留有布鲁斯信息素的空气里直到天亮。那之后他都没来得及给玛莎一个潦草的解释就离开了。他又打电话向佩里多请了一天假，在他大发雷霆之前挂了电话。接着他找到了阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德没有问什么，他只是把克拉克请进来，为他泡了茶，安静地听他讲述了一切。  
“玛莎早就提醒过我别吓跑他，”克拉克望着面前的曲奇发呆，满脑子想到的都是这是布鲁斯最爱的甜点，“然而，您看，他还是……就好像他终于想明白了，假装不在意标记是错的，消失才是对的。”  
“肯特先生，您能找到他，”阿尔弗雷德对克拉克的坦率予以了真心的回应，“我们都知道，少爷也知道。”  
“他当然知道，但是他不在乎，”克拉克失落地叹气，“这代表他不在乎我会不会去找他……他只是，就这么离开了。”  
“我想，这是因为标记并不只是标记那么简单，”阿尔弗雷德掌握着分寸，他们此前接触不多，如今布鲁斯和克拉克之间的事明确无误地影响了阿尔弗雷德与克拉克的关系。克拉克现在的身份已经大有不同，但连他都没能找到一个合适的、面对他的立场，“它存在的意义在于那之后的一系列改变。”  
“我令他害怕了。”他知道布鲁斯不会害怕任何事物，可布鲁斯现在的害怕、与那些所有可预估的罪恶都不同，那是完全的两码事。  
“原因未必是您。”阿尔弗雷德只能提醒这个值得布鲁斯信任的Alpha，告诉他、他们需要的其实只是最不起眼又重要无比的时间，“无论如何，我认为少爷最后总能做出正确的决定。”  
什么才是正确的决定？克拉克不知该去问谁，就此和他以伴侣的身份生活？事实上连他也不知道那是不是正确的，那也许只是一种不得不接受的结果，对布鲁斯来说。他也同样不知道怎样才是更好地处理人生中突然多出来一位伴侣这件事的方式，他只能肯定这么不打招呼地离开不能算是对的。就算它是，那也不该发生在他才标记完布鲁斯的三天后，而前不久他才又对布鲁斯强调了一遍自己爱他这件事与任何外在因素都无关。  
即使克拉克清楚这只会变成布鲁斯的负担，有过失去的人总是更怕拥有、亲密使他惊惧、选择暂时的抽身又正好是布鲁斯会做的选择……  
他也还是感到了无谓的受伤。


	12. Chapter 12

12.  
布鲁斯裹紧了毛领子，那上面沾着的一层冰碴让它的舒适度骤降，但好在它还能抵挡掉一些直往他脖子里钻的寒风。被拴住的马一开始还能不安地鸣叫两声，风力渐强之后，它就只能痛苦地在原地踩起了蹄子。布鲁斯搭完了帐篷，又从不多的行李中翻出一条毯子给马披上了。克拉克正在几米外的距离坐在一块石头上瞧着他，布鲁斯能清楚地看到他的表情，仿佛是在不甘心地觉得马的待遇都比他要好。这个Alpha在布鲁斯离开后的第二天就出现在了他身后，维持着这种不远不近的距离默默跟着他。老实讲，布鲁斯原以为克拉克能再忍久一点的。  
他没理克拉克——在一开始这并不容易，不管克拉克把信息素控制得有多好，他们之间的联接也依然无时无刻不在提醒着布鲁斯：他的Alpha正在他的周围。好在自从进入了这片雪域直至海拔越来越高之后，他就被迫用全身心的注意力来御寒从而忽视了克拉克的存在。这里的极寒似乎连他的标记都冻僵了，有几次风雪太大的时候克拉克看起来准备不管不顾上前帮忙，不过在被布鲁斯瞟了几眼之后，他还是退回了原地，继续当起了那个不怎么隐形的隐形人。  
布鲁斯安抚好了马，又尝试着开始生火，雪下得越来越大，几分钟后他就放弃了。他没再顾得上那堆已经被冻湿的木头，直接钻进了帐篷。  
克拉克的眉毛跟着挤成了两条滑稽的曲线挂在他的眼睛上头。在确定布鲁斯拉好了帐篷上的拉链后，他靠近了过来。风也配合地渐渐变小，这让克拉克顺利地替布鲁斯生好了火，雪夜之中的一点点火光起不到太大作用，但多少能为帐篷里的人传递去一些温度。这个夜还很长，后半夜的雪会下得更大，就算克拉克听阿尔弗雷德讲述过布鲁斯在野外生存的经验到底有多丰富，他也没法把对布鲁斯的责任感从自己脑子里剔出去。  
雪很快就在布鲁斯搭的帐篷上盖起了薄薄一层，克拉克既要忙着把落在上面的雪吹走，又要判定风向、好随时站在能替那堆火挡住风的位置。帐篷内亮起了来自应急灯的光，克拉克绕着帐篷闪来闪去的身影被映在其上。在一阵窸窣的动静后，缩在里面的那个身影终于忍不住了，帐篷的“门”又被拉下，布鲁斯从里面探出了一个头。  
他不吭声地瞪着克拉克，克拉克也退开了些距离回望着他。布鲁斯已经拿下了帽子和面罩，他看到有雪花沾在了布鲁斯蓄出的胡子上。气氛既沉默到可怕又有一种奇异的和谐，克拉克忍着没说话，想着布鲁斯总会因为觉得冷而重新缩回去的。  
结果布鲁斯只是又伸出手把自己头顶的雪花拍落了，继续意味不明地盯着克拉克。  
“我不冷。”克拉克原本不想打破和布鲁斯维持了几天的沉默状态，但现在他还是先败下阵来，说了这几天来和布鲁斯之间的第一句话，“别担心我。”  
又一阵大风刮来，那堆火熄灭了，布鲁斯也跟着缩了缩脑袋。  
“进来吧。”他往后退去，留下一个可供克拉克钻进去的小小入口。  
在有更多的冷风冲进帐篷之前，克拉克顺从地跟了进去，拉链拉上后他才发现帐篷里的空间对他们两个人的体型来说小到可怜。这个帐篷如果不容纳他的话，布鲁斯也许还能舒服地躺着，但加上自己以后，它就显得过于拥挤了。不过这对克拉克来说也不是没有好处，至少他可以代替外面的火堆更好地帮布鲁斯取取暖。他这么想着，自身的体温又提高了。  
温度的变化在这个过于湿冷的空间极为明显，布鲁斯搓了搓自己的脸，看着鞋面上的水滴慢慢蒸发不见后，低声嘟囔道：  
“我让你进来不是为了要你来当一个暖炉的。”  
说完这句的布鲁斯又抱住了自己的膝盖，些微升高的温度让他吸了吸鼻子。可爱这回事显然和年龄无关，克拉克看着他，心里钻进了一阵要命的甜蜜。  
“我……一会儿就出去，你需要的话。”克拉克什么牢骚都没有了，他把自己身上仅仅是为了将自己伪装得不那么与众不同的棉袄脱了下来，朝布鲁斯递了过去，“你知道我不会觉得冷的。”  
“除非你从头到尾就没跟来，”布鲁斯尽量让自己的语气冷淡，可那没能完全掩掉里面的小小不忿，“否则我不可能看着你一个人坐在石头上发傻，不管你冷不冷。”  
“你没和我说不许跟过来，”克拉克觉得自己在这件事上应当据理力争，“那就是默认了我会跟过来。”  
“那是因为我知道就算我说了‘别跟过来’对你来说也没用！”布鲁斯说话的声音不自觉提高了，克拉克也就没忍住跟着他一起振振有词：  
“你就这么偷偷地跑了，我没法忍着不跟过来！”  
“首先，并不是偷偷，你随时都能知道我去了哪儿，这已经很不公平了，”布鲁斯将身体小幅度地转了个面朝向克拉克后、尽可能地把自己蜷成了一团，“其次，我认为作为你的Omega，我有任性的权利。”  
“你不能……你……等等？我的什么？”克拉克一下子直起了上半身，他的头在帐篷上顶出了一个弧度，堆在上面的雪跟着簌簌抖落了一大片，在意识到自己的动作不适合这个拥挤空间后，他又赶紧弯下背，重新坐了下去。  
“你的Omega，”布鲁斯歪过了头斜睨着他，“怎么了？我不是？”  
“当然不是！不我的意思是……你是……我只是……你怎么突然……我……”  
布鲁斯对克拉克磕磕巴巴的语无伦次所做出的回应是打了个喷嚏。他的耳朵尖被冻红了、肩膀瑟瑟地抖着，下巴周围毛茸茸的胡子更是让他看起来活像一只可怜的、被埋进雪地的长毛猫。克拉克实在看不下去了，他把那件布鲁斯迟迟没接过去的棉袄裹到了他身上，但那无济于事，布鲁斯还是冷得不行，克拉克迟疑了下，他又把大衣拿了回来，在布鲁斯的睡袋上铺好，然后伸手就去脱布鲁斯的衣服。  
“别误会，我不是要做什么，”克拉克向就算冷到僵硬也不忘下意识扯着衣领防备自己的布鲁斯解释道，“我只是想到个能让你没那么冷的办法。”  
布鲁斯立刻就猜到了那是什么办法，他看着克拉克用所有衣服铺了个简陋但柔软的“窝”，他在克拉克的眼神示意下爬到那里面后，克拉克便快速地脱光了他自己和布鲁斯身上已经无法保暖的衣服。在寒潮又袭击布鲁斯之前，他尽可能地抱住了布鲁斯，用自己给布鲁斯传递去热度。布鲁斯腾出一只手去捞过了毯子把它盖在了两人身上，克拉克身上暖烘烘的，一条毯子倒也够了，完成一切之后，克拉克把下巴支到了布鲁斯埋着的脑袋上，将他搂得更紧。  
“好点了吗？”克拉克的手掌在他可以够到的、布鲁斯的皮肤上来回搓着，耐心地问他。  
布鲁斯轻轻地“嗯”了一声，听着像是缓过来不少。克拉克身上太暖了，布鲁斯完全不想把他推开，他只想待在这个由克拉克和衣服毯子搭成的巢里，甚至没心思去在乎他缩在克拉克怀里的姿势让两个人又再次过分亲密的现实。  
“你以前……”虽然这样突如其来的静谧与抱拥很好，但克拉克还是觉得自己应该说点什么好让气氛不至于僵硬下来，“你以前游历的时候，是怎么度过这种天气的？”  
布鲁斯在克拉克圈着自己的手臂下动了动，“……阿尔弗雷德告诉了你多少？”  
“他只是提了一下，我没有问太多。”克拉克解释，担忧起这样的肌肤相贴会让局面变得“危险”。  
“别睡着就行。”布鲁斯没深究，他沉沉开口，话语间那小小的颤抖已经消失无踪了，“在这种温度下，人只有一种选择，就是别失去意识、捱到天亮。”  
“是啊，”克拉克试图去想象年轻时的布鲁斯翻越雪域的画面，跟着叹惋道，“当事情只有一个选项时，总会变得简单一些。”  
克拉克的意有所指太过直白，布鲁斯没有立刻接话，他会跟克拉克好好聊聊的，那是他必须去做的事，但那得是他回去之后，而不是提前发生在两个人被迫挤在雪地里、他正被克拉克抱着取暖的现在。  
“当佐德找到我的时候，”克拉克没把布鲁斯的默然放在心上，“在我面前放了两个选择，要么我和他一起毁灭地球，要么他毁灭我、接着再毁灭地球。”  
克拉克甚少向人倾诉这段经历，即使是玛莎，他也特意没去分享那份痛苦——尽管在人类世界中，以倾吐悲伤来获得共鸣与同情几乎是大多数人的本能。不管克拉克多么努力想要融入这个社会、成为一个不起眼的、正常的普通人，他都始终排斥这件事。他无法让任何人窥探到他藏于心中的过去，更不打算听到别人来对此做出评判，无论悲惨或是孤独，都只是克拉克自己的经历，怜悯和安慰都不能改变什么。但此时此刻，属于布鲁斯的味道陪伴着他，他怀里紧拥着的这个人与他的联接又是如此真实——就像他们从地下拳赛回来的那天一样，这一切都令他感到安心与平和，让他觉得自己不用费心去考虑合不合时宜、而是可以放下负担诉说他想要说的全部。  
“他向我展示了只剩成千上万个头骨的地球，在那个幻象里，地球的一切生命都被新的氪星取而代之，而打算做这一切的佐德眼中没有一丝一毫的怜悯。”  
“……你从未跟我说起过这些。”布鲁斯的视线往上看去，只能看到克拉克下巴上的一小块皮肤，那里也已经细细密密地戳满了胡茬。即使是在他们和解之后的很长一段时间里，克拉克都从没有和他聊起过发生在大都会的大战。他想，在诸多世人眼里，超人只不过是以外星人的身份在造成巨大破坏之后、为了杀另一个外星人而枉顾了更多地球人的生命。就像他自己，曾经也不可避免地陷进过这种偏见中。但他们都忘了这所有认知都建立在克拉克阻止了佐德的基础上，同时没有人去考虑过、如果克拉克没有选择杀死佐德，这个世界如今又会变成什么样？  
“他和我一样，同为氪星人，但他又和我完全不一样，他……”克拉克翻找出至今仍留存的记忆，“他厌弃我所拥有的人性，因为他站在人性的对立面，这是氪星的选择——他被选择出生就是为了守护氪星，重建氪星对他来说是唯一重要的事，在他的生命中，只被赋予了这一个选项。”  
“我在那时明白了，他不会做出别的选择，可我不一样。我在地球生活了三十几年，无论我从小到大经历过一些什么，这颗星球都值得我去珍视，所以最后我……”  
“所以你杀了他。”布鲁斯替克拉克说了出来、尽管他的声音被闷在克拉克胸前，那里面所包含的忧伤依旧被克拉克察觉到了，“这对你来说不是一个容易的选择。”  
“在我……”克拉克在停顿中把那些又袭来的惆怅给咽了回去，“在我毁掉生育舱之前，佐德前所未有的痛苦，他警告我，如果我毁了那座飞船，氪星就彻底完了。”  
“克拉克……”布鲁斯没说别的，他轻轻喊了克拉克的名字后往上挪了挪，让自己躺到能够和克拉克平视的位置。  
“我不是没有犹豫过，破坏飞船的时候，杀死佐德的时候，”只有克拉克自己知道，他曾在那一个瞬间哀痛不已，他在找到自己星球的同时又失去了它，这种悲哀难以描绘，“偶尔我会想，如果我不用面临两种不同的、却又同样不能回头的选择，也许这所有事就不会变得如此复杂了。”  
“克拉克。”布鲁斯又唤了克拉克一声，当他看向布鲁斯的时候，布鲁斯把自己仍略带冰凉的鼻尖贴上了他的。  
克拉克以为布鲁斯不会表态、也不对氪星的事情进行任何评价。他只是想起了这些，想要倾诉，想要以此让布鲁斯明白自己其实能够理解布鲁斯所面临的抉择……  
“真抱歉那时候我不在你身边。”  
但布鲁斯只是语带伤感地这样说道。  
克拉克揽着布鲁斯腰的手臂霎时收紧了，两个人的唇贴到了一起，克拉克的舌尖轻扫过布鲁斯的口腔后，在一种全新的喜悦中放开了他。  
“人总是得做出选择，就像我选择在地球上实现‘S’这个字母的意义，就像——”克拉克的手摸去了布鲁斯的后颈，指腹在他的腺体附近来回摩挲，他标记布鲁斯那一夜的全部回忆跟着涌来：  
“就像我最终选择打破和你之间的距离，强硬地想要成为你的Alpha，”克拉克的柔和中带着始终如一的坚定，“也许这是错的，后果是你逃开了，但就算再来一次，我也还是会……”  
“我也一样。”布鲁斯打断了他，把被寒冷浸了太久尚未回暖的膝盖更用力地贴向了这具温暖的钢铁之躯。  
“什么？”克拉克像是没听清布鲁斯说了什么似的，好笑地拔高了声调又问了一遍，“你说什么？”  
布鲁斯很想就此中断这对话，但那个“回去再说”的打算在几分钟之前被彻底击沉了，因为克拉克就在他面前，执着到叫人难以呼吸。上一次克拉克用自己的体温给予他抚慰与陪伴、毫无保留地向他袒露内心也不过是发生在没多久以前的事，布鲁斯想，他在那时就应当意识到，这份感情并非是他所以为的突如其来、而是确确实实的潜藏已久。  
“我说，我也一样，再来一次的话，”在克拉克面前坦诚总是很难，布鲁斯小心地吸气，想要过滤掉氧气中的冰冷，“就像你说的那样，被你标记同样也是我的选择。”  
“你……想明白了？”他直视布鲁斯的眼睛，从那一片冷调的褐色中发现了布鲁斯只会展露给他的、独有的驯顺。  
“我从来没有想不明白什么。”布鲁斯小声辩解，“我只是……它发生得太快，而我没有准备好。”  
“所以你现在准备好了？”Alpha强势的一面又冒了出来，他锲而不舍地追问，“准备好接受我了？”  
“准备好不再推开你。”升腾得太过热烈的温度让布鲁斯不自在地动了动，克拉克追寻着贴过去，布鲁斯却又稍稍向一旁躲了躲。  
“但你刚刚还用膝盖把我顶开了。”  
“是的，”布鲁斯伸展了下脚趾，满是无辜，“因为你烫到我了。”  
“噢！抱歉。”克拉克赶紧克制着调整自体的温度，两个人同时笑了出来。  
“我猜再这样下去，过不了多久帐篷周围的雪都要开始化了。”布鲁斯细心分辨着搭帐篷时就被压在下面的冰碴渐渐化开的声音说道。  
“是的，所以你还准备在这里待多久？”克拉克审慎地问出口后又赶忙解释，“我不是催你回去，我只是没法保证你不受冻的同时还能不让融化的雪水没进这个帐篷，其实哪怕你换个不那么冰天雪地的目的地……我都觉得你想再离开多久都没关系。”  
“这可不是随机选择的目的地，”在抛弃了所有紧绷后，布鲁斯感受到一阵纠缠上他的困倦，因为天气的缘故，他已经快两天没能好好阖一阖眼睛了，“我在追踪亚瑟•库瑞。”  
“谁？”克拉克使劲儿回想和这个名字有关的一切，结果徒劳无获，并由此不免对布鲁斯仍旧有许多没让他知道的事稍感挫败。  
“根据当时从卢瑟那里得到的资料和阿曼达•沃勒给我的信息，我确认了这个名字的存在，等天亮后我再翻过这座山，就可以到达他最近出现的那座村落了。”  
“视频里那个潜在水底的家伙。”克拉克随便地给了个概括，想要从寥寥数语中分析出更多，但最后他得出的结论却是——“所以这表示我现在可以带你回去了？”  
“我说了我在追踪他，我得见到他，说服他加入我们。”布鲁斯的手在毯子下摸到了克拉克胸前，没好气地揪了一把他总是能把自己刺痒的胸毛。  
“我可以明天和你一起直接去到村庄里面，”克拉克捉住了布鲁斯的手，将它握紧，“如果这件事你想自己完成，我也可以在你看不见的地方待着，”  
帐篷外又刮起一阵呼啸的风，配合到克拉克兀自笑了出来。要不是预估到再没几分钟后他们将会睡进一大滩水里，布鲁斯原本不想轻易妥协的。  
“我明天必须回来。”他强调了一遍这件事的重要性，“还有那匹马——”  
“先把你送回去，我再回来把马送去暖和的地方，可以吗？”克拉克一边劝说自己或许抱着一匹马在天上飞过和抱着一只猫区别不大，一边只想着能尽快带布鲁斯离开这里。  
布鲁斯许可了这个提议，觉得自己被莫名其妙的依赖感冲昏了头脑，他清楚自己可以依赖克拉克，但他不能真的那么去做。可在接下来的一小段时间里，他都完全顺从了克拉克的安排，他由着克拉克裹紧他，带他离开了那一整片天寒地冻的范围；然后他被克拉克放进了浴缸，热水的温度渐渐蔓延之前克拉克又离开了，他得去解决那匹仍被留在雪地上的马；等布鲁斯躺在浴缸里朦胧地即将睡去之时克拉克才回来，这一次他不需要再去为什么奔忙了，他也脱光衣服挤进浴缸里，陪着布鲁斯一起把几天来积攒下的冰冷彻彻底底泡没了才终于放心。  
“你把马放哪儿了？”布鲁斯拱进被铺里，和几乎就要强制把他拽进睡眠中的困意抗争。  
“先安排在了农场，你在哪里买的它？是个乖孩子，还挺能适应环境变化的。”  
布鲁斯打了个很轻的哈欠后应了一声“知道了”，他的眼睛缓慢地睁睁合合，没挣扎多久就完全睡了过去。克拉克隔着被子揽紧了他，他其实也可以让自己入睡、和布鲁斯共享一个悠长的夜晚，但是他一点也不想睡过去，原因自然是他很怕现在正发生的一切不过是他过于强烈的愿望所投射出的幻觉而已。他花了一整晚的时间来确认布鲁斯均匀的呼吸不会像幻境一样说不见就不见，又在天刚蒙蒙亮而布鲁斯揉着头发睁开眼时用最和缓的语气在他耳边呓语着早上好。布鲁斯分明还没睡醒，他的脑袋朝克拉克贴了过去，在克拉克的颈窝附近蹭上了一个含糊的吻。  
克拉克的小腹下一阵热流上涌，他抽开盖在布鲁斯身上的薄被，反身压了上去。布鲁斯用手背盖住眼睛耍赖似的揉搓着，喉咙里哼哼出的声音像是在控诉自己还想睡一会儿，但克拉克的手摸上他的腰肢时，他就没再接着表示反对，克拉克无声笑着，用下巴去蹭布鲁斯的胡子，暗自希望他能再将它们多留几天。布鲁斯扭动起来，像是试图让克拉克卡进一个让彼此都更舒服的位置。他的手在布鲁斯既有力量又有美感的肌肉上游走，直到慢慢探进那片总让他心神荡漾的隐秘。他细细地啃咬布鲁斯颈下的皮肤，耐心地等着布鲁斯从半梦半醒中被自己的挑弄唤醒，直到睡眼惺忪的布鲁斯连鼻息都变得湿润，他才将自己的欲望慢慢地挺进去、回到了那个他与布鲁斯完全契合的完美状态中。  
他动得既缓又轻，像是瘙着布鲁斯的尾椎故意逼得他流出更多的水来乞求。观赏布鲁斯欲求不满的迷人模样是专属于他的特权，克拉克强迫自己别那么着急，那只离家出走的猫正渴求着他的肉棒，他不想那么快就投降于布鲁斯热情的企图之中。  
布鲁斯的呻吟断断续续，他的脚踝已经完全搭上了克拉克的腰，克拉克还是保持着那样悠闲的节奏，惹得布鲁斯只得微抬起屁股、去凑着那个阴茎插入的角度。但克拉克没让他得逞，他腾出手，按住布鲁斯的肩，又把他摁回到床面上让他乖乖待着。  
“你在……”布鲁斯这会儿睡意全无了，他的脚跟在克拉克的腰背上蹭着，低哑的嗓音听来委屈，“你在报复我。”  
“怎么会？”克拉克拿下布鲁斯环住他的手，又亲亲他的掌心，“我可舍不得。”  
他让自己短暂地离开了那个让他兴致盎然的肉穴，想用接下来的卖力表现来聊做弥补，但布鲁斯却突然使力拽过他的手腕，飞快地和他交换了一个位置。  
现在，那个刚刚还贪求着激烈交合的Omega得意地跨坐在了他的身上。  
“没力气？”他伸手握住了克拉克戳在下腹一片耻毛之上的阴茎，缓慢地往那个位置挪过去，“还不如让我自己来。”  
克拉克都还来不及惊讶，布鲁斯就撑着他的腹肌，在极短促的抽气声和肉柱撑开肠壁的水声中，让自己完完全全地吃进了克拉克的那根。克拉克在神经末端传来的巨大刺激中无意识地叫了一声，而顶到最深处的肉刃也让布鲁斯整个人都绵软不已，但他还是没示弱，在小幅度地调整角度微弯下腰后，他又去捏住了克拉克的下巴，逼他把目光集中于自己：  
“好好看着，看我是怎么骑你的。”  
布鲁斯反手撑着克拉克的大腿根部，开始上下动作起来，克拉克一句话都没能说出口，他只顾得上去托住布鲁斯的屁股，在能一览无余看到他和布鲁斯紧密相交的视觉震撼中急促地低吼，他完全失去了主导地位、只能臣服于布鲁斯赐给他的欢愉无意识地向上挺动。布鲁斯在最合适的角度反复地坐上克拉克的阴茎，他的臀瓣拍打着克拉克的胯骨，一点也不为自己失了分寸的浪叫感到羞耻。  
由他自己所掌控的顶弄一次比一次来得深，布鲁斯浑身绷直，很快就在过于猛烈的快感之中感受到了疲累。无奈那根被伺弄到意犹未尽的硬物还不满足地坚挺着，布鲁斯才刚刚在他期盼的高潮中瘫倒在克拉克身前，流连在他腰眼处的手就赤裸裸地揭示了这个Alpha的贪心不足。  
克拉克抱着布鲁斯又翻回了原本的位置，他的动作尚算轻柔，不过正在他的股缝间蹭弄的性器则不是。他的Omega还在未褪尽的情热中颤颤悠悠地喘着，他就迫不及待地又循着那个柔软湿热的穴口满满地插了进去。  
布鲁斯最后不得不在近乎抽噎的叫声中自食其果。


	13. Chapter 13

13.  
克拉克在五天以后才终于见到了亚瑟•库瑞。他确实在雪山上回来之后的隔天就又把布鲁斯直接送去了他寻找的那座村庄，在那之后布鲁斯却要求他离开、还说在他联系他们之前别再找来。克拉克还没学会怎么在布鲁斯面前坚守己见抗争到底，所以他只得照做。布鲁斯想必有个计划，他有知道的权利，但他不知道。不仅不知道，布鲁斯还独自又在那待了四天，音讯全无。  
克拉克不免要把这些迁怒于新来的同伴身上。  
“就是他？亚特兰蒂斯的王？能和鱼说话的家伙？”克拉克和布鲁斯坐在蝙蝠洞的另一边，把正在听戴安娜介绍着什么的亚瑟从头打量到脚，没发现自己问出了一连串的问题，“他同意了？加入联盟？”  
“不完全，但差不多，”布鲁斯戳了戳克拉克终于把胡子剃干净的下巴，提醒他别用过于直接的目光注视着未来可能的新朋友，“他还剩一些需要理解的部分。”  
克拉克捉住布鲁斯的那根手指拉到嘴边亲了一下，“四天还不够他理解的？这四天你都耗在那里做了什么？”  
“计划里总有不可避免的变化，”布鲁斯想抽回手，克拉克没放，几秒的拉锯后布鲁斯便由他去了，“我做了什么你没听到？”  
“你没准许我听，你不是说在你联系我们之前别参与进来？”  
“哇哦，真令人意外，所以现在我说的‘不准’对你来说又有用了？”布鲁斯说这话时特意没把那属于他的尖酸剥除，克拉克没在意，这样的布鲁斯很好，他不想看到布鲁斯特意在他面前表现得不像自己。  
“一向有用！”像有多冤枉似的，克拉克不满道，“只是四天太长了。”  
大多数时间里，布鲁斯都认为克拉克是个足够体贴的Alpha，他总能在各种最恰当的时候用各种贴心的行径来安抚布鲁斯，到了现在他才发现，其实反过来也一样，他需要安抚克拉克的场合也逐渐地越来越多。  
“你是在暗示我……向我讨要弥补吗？”布鲁斯压低了嗓音，凑近克拉克的同时手滑向了他的大腿内侧，“像那个早晨那样……？”  
“那可不够，”克拉克扯出一个意味深长的笑，纵容了布鲁斯不安分的作乱，“我要更多——”  
“男孩们，”在两个人的信息素又都变得黏黏糊糊前，戴安娜喊回了他们，“亚瑟准备走了。”  
布鲁斯一派平静地站了起来，克拉克也跟着一起迎接走向他们的人。走在戴安娜旁边的亚瑟在小声和戴安娜又交谈了两句之后，就开始把研究般的视线投在了克拉克身上。  
“我们保持联系。”布鲁斯只是对亚瑟点点头，连要握手的意思都没有，尽管如此，在克拉克看来，他也觉得这只不过代表了他的Omega和亚瑟•库瑞之间已经迅速跨过了需要拘束的阶段。  
亚瑟愿意表露在脸上的表情比布鲁斯还要少一些，更别说那把胡子让他看起来极具威严，他收敛着点点头，在看向克拉克的时候终于提了个问题：  
“他就是你的Alpha？”亚瑟这么说的时候又冲克拉克摆摆手，用它充当了一个问候，“不错。”  
“我也很高兴认识你，亚瑟。”尽管克拉克自然而然变得具有威胁性的荷尔蒙很是幼稚，但他总算还是礼貌地向亚瑟伸出了手，戴安娜在一旁抱着手臂没有出声，基于布鲁斯向她透露了部分他和亚瑟初次见面的一些情况，此刻她微微挑高的眉毛多少表明了她正抱着一种看好戏的心态。  
亚瑟没去握住克拉克的那只手，他只是同样挥过手毫无恶意地在他掌心拍了一下，又同戴安娜颔首示意：  
“走了。”  
戴安娜和亚瑟一起离开，把空间重新留给了他们，克拉克则在两人的身影刚消失的当下就再次斤斤计较起来：  
“为什么他要问那个问题？他对你已经有了Alpha有什么好奇怪的？”  
“他对人类之间礼仪的理解和我们有所出入，”布鲁斯看着克拉克放大的瞳孔，决定维持那个不向他透露太多的决定，“你可以把那当成一种夸奖。”  
“也许以后我们应该好好商量一下界限问题，这样才不至于让我对你和其他人之间发生的事过度好奇！”克拉克一把揽过布鲁斯，额头蹭上他尚未刮去的胡子，“比如你的计划中到底什么时候才会需要我，你得给我个标准！”  
换做以前，布鲁斯会用没什么起伏的语调让克拉克收一收他无缘无故的醋意、提醒他在对待与联盟有关的所有事务上应当更理性些。不过此刻布鲁斯认为那毫无意义，他也没那个心情，他现在最有心情做的就是把克拉克的脑袋抱开，主动歪过头送上了一个吻。  
四天确实太长了。  
他们一下一下地啄着对方的唇，克拉克在轻柔如玩笑般的追逐中被布鲁斯按回了椅子，揽着布鲁斯腰背的手掌被强行移开，得到更多活动空间的布鲁斯直接跨开了腿坐到了克拉克身上，他用两只手环住克拉克的脖颈，下身似有若无地摩擦着克拉克两腿之间那个敏感的大家伙：  
“我现在就很需要你。”  
克拉克的牙齿随即一点也不客气地啃上了他肩颈处那一道美丽的弧线，布鲁斯反射性抽紧的后穴引起背脊的一阵酥麻。他太了解自己的身体正热切渴望着什么，克拉克也一样。他们粗鲁地撕扯开彼此的衣服，把所有的精力都用在了点燃对方的热情上。他曾经反复告诉自己，想要在这个现实世界隐藏起来的话，一定要遵守那些残酷的规则，别让自己成为别人的负担，别建立亲密关系，别爱上任何人……这样的性交在一开始只是一个引导下的意外、一个被视之为方法的合作，那时他们都同样心存犹疑、也同样想要藏起自己不能被说出口的真实意愿，这让性爱的快乐中仍留有不少迷惘。到了现在，这些不纯粹终于在他们之间统统消失了，他只是再单纯不过地想要被克拉克进入、被他占有、最后和他一起沉沦。  
因为从他也爱上克拉克那时开始，他就已经打破了他给自己制定的所有规则。  
布鲁斯把持着自己的身体，全心感受着正一点一点挤进甬道的阴茎，直到两个人都哼吟着完全贴合在一起，一股甘甜也在他心底弥漫开来。

布鲁斯感到一种分外令人餍足的充实，其中一小半原因来自于克拉克仍埋在他身体里未退出去的那根，余下的大半则是因此衍生而出的“没从这个未来中逃走是对的”这样的想法。他努力地向后扭着脖子，想和克拉克说一句什么，但克拉克只顾专心致志地在他肩胛骨上盖上一个又一个吻痕，他不仅完全没看到布鲁斯侧向他的脸，更是领会错了这细微动作的意思。  
他圈紧了布鲁斯的臂膀，又急急往深处顶去，布鲁斯的喉咙口泛出一阵咕噜，柔顺地任克拉克操弄，阴茎在内壁之上的来回摩擦很快又让他有一种伴随着耳鸣的晕眩，在他因为一阵颤抖屏住呼吸的时刻，克拉克终于恋恋不舍地赖在他身体里高潮了。  
克拉克这会儿完全忘记了亚瑟•库瑞的存在，那些关于界限问题的讨论也不重要了，他用哄弄的语气和布鲁斯争执了半天“纵欲的标准”。谁也没说服谁，克拉克还觉得他已经对自己克制到残忍了，无论是次数和时间，他都不准备做出一丁点退让。  
等布鲁斯终于洗了个澡、把蓄了大半个月的胡子整理干净后（克拉克恳求布鲁斯别那么快脱离这个形象，没有成功），他主动提出要和克拉克一起去见玛莎，那晚的独自离开总还是让他心怀歉意的。  
“傻孩子，别想那些，”明知道玛莎绝不会对他抱有任何指责，她和善地抱住布鲁斯时还是让布鲁斯倍感愧疚，“答应我，以后再要独自离开，至少等天亮以后吃完早餐再说。”  
他们惯常地留下来吃了晚餐，这已经在日积月累中成了布鲁斯相当熟悉的一部分，玛莎坚持由她来准备食物，克拉克和布鲁斯就干脆把农场里里外外都看了一遍，把那些能替玛莎完成的事都包揽了下来。在那之后他们窝进了沙发里，汉克没太大精神地睡在布鲁斯的脚边，电视里偶尔闪过有关于联盟的报道，克拉克和布鲁斯悄声讨论了几句，又在玛莎听见前打住了。  
电视和报纸上关于蝙蝠侠是Omega这件事的报道在渐渐变少，不可能完全消失——也许过去很久以后仍会有别有用心的人拿出来借题发挥——但至少降低到了一个不至于让克拉克太过忧心的程度。至于他这种做法是不是为Omega们开了个不好的头，他们都不想去操心了。就把这留给构筑这世界的其他人去讨论吧，那些人总会想出对策好让这世界正常运转的。最开始的时候，克拉克也问过布鲁斯、他需不需要以超人的身份出来说点什么、毕竟他多少有些这方面的经验，布鲁斯则反过来建议他不必做什么。当事人的不表态（本来也没人真的期待那只蝙蝠会出现于公众面前表态）让这件事变成了悬案，克拉克在其中出了一小部分力，他写了几篇专题报道，甚至还把当时他联系过的那个作者的投稿又推了出来，想以此论证这其中的不可实现性、由此引导大家去猜测这从头到尾都只是一个针对联盟的阴谋论。  
就让他们继续关心这些也好。布鲁斯的反应始终很平和，他认为这至少代表着这颗星球上的每个人都是安全的，安全到有足够多的空暇时间来让他们发表自己对超级英雄的见解，也能对围绕他们的一切展开讨论，这只是人群之中一个可供闲谈的话题，并没有人真的把这当成生活的中心。远离那些新闻与报道之外，他们拥有各自的生活，那些生活和布鲁斯毫无关系，但又确实是他一直在尽力所保护的——以他认为不需要被人理解的方式。  
“所以这件事就这么放过去了？”戴安娜把阿尔弗雷德提前送来的蛋糕在肯特家的那只旧冰箱里藏好，“我原以为布鲁斯打算更积极去应对的。”  
“现在连超人每天又拯救了些什么都不是太多人关心的话题了，”克拉克打趣道，没提那是因为星球日报那个总是报道超人的克拉克•肯特记者最近正忙于一段新的稳定关系，“沉默有时候是布鲁斯的武器，而且通常很管用。”  
“那你希望他今晚对你准备的这一切——”戴安娜瞄瞄被克拉克藏在汉克食盆里的那个戒指盒子，问他，“——保持沉默吗？”  
“那会是一个灾难。”克拉克煞有介事地配合着戴安娜的玩笑，又多少有点不自信引发的心虚，“但愿他别这样……”  
“别担心，儿子，”路过厨房的玛莎收住了脚步，信心十足地鼓励着克拉克，“不会有问题的，还有，这件衬衫太适合你了。”  
克拉克笑笑，他拉拉领子，又把袖口整理了一遍。这件布鲁斯送他的蓝白条纹衬衫终于在最合适的时机被穿了出来，他觉得它不单单只是一件来自布鲁斯的礼物、它有着更为深厚的含义。克拉克不停地深呼吸，发现这种人类常用的促使自己镇定下来的方式奇异的有用。布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德没几分钟后就到了，大家各忙各的，谁也没泄露一丝口风。布鲁斯在厨房看着克拉克做完他喜欢的意大利面，晚餐如常进行，汉克在大家吃饭的时候格外活跃，围着布鲁斯绕来绕去，还不停叫唤，在没得到任何食物后（玛莎交代了它现在只能吃专门的口粮），它又蔫蔫地躺回了地毯上。  
“我去拿甜品？”当这顿融洽的晚餐进行到尾声，克拉克搓了搓手后站了起来，作势要走向厨房，“你们一定得尝尝这只特别的蛋糕……”  
玛莎的眼神瞬间盈满了鼓励，戴安娜的嘴角也神秘地上扬，就连阿尔弗雷德也罕见地冲克拉克做了个努嘴的表情……  
“别把蛋糕端出来。”他们谁也没想到，布鲁斯也跟着一起站了起来，略带无奈地扫过众人后看向克拉克：  
“也别让大家期待地站成一排、别打算熄掉所有灯点起蜡烛、更别在我面前单膝跪下……”布鲁斯看着克拉克的脸慢慢垮下来，神色复杂地坚持说完了，“千万别那样做。”  
“……也许我们应该先离开一下。”阿尔弗雷德最先有所反应，戴安娜和玛莎也很快顺应着他的话，没找任何会令场面加倍尴尬的借口后走出了屋子。  
“我就知道你看出来了。”克拉克的手拿起又放下了好几回才颓败地抓了抓头发，“我以为你会干脆忍到底的。”  
布鲁斯的眼底全是压抑的笑意，“那可就太为难我了。”  
“好吧，我想也许没把蛋糕端出来是对的，”克拉克夸张地大喊，“你敢相信吗？阿尔弗雷德替我在上面写了一句‘Would you marry me’。”  
“就算我忍到那时，”布鲁斯想象了一下总是揣着严肃表情的阿尔弗雷德烘烤那只蛋糕的样子，笑了出来，“看到那样的蛋糕也得落荒而逃了。”  
“但是你没逃走。”克拉克走回了他面前，把他的手握进掌心，“说真的，准备这些……蛋糕、晚餐、戒指……比准备面对你再一次逃走的可能要容易多了，可我还是没明白你是怎么发现的？！”  
“在厨房的时候，汉克一直用鼻子拱我，我以为它饿了，所以想去帮它添点粮食。”  
“然后你就看到了戒指？”  
“我没想到你竟然打算让汉克帮你把戒指叼过来，它不会这么做的，”布鲁斯晃了晃克拉克的手臂，戳穿了他的意图，听到了自己名字的汉克则直起了脑袋，“还有，你从来没在家庭聚会的时候穿得这么正式过。”  
布鲁斯没注意到自己说了那个词，克拉克倒是注意到了，不过他不打算拿它出来大做文章。  
“它当然会！它都提前向你透露了我准备的惊喜！这个小叛徒。”克拉克瞪住汉克，换来了汉克一声知错的呜咽，“何况，它就快离开我们了，我猜它很愿意再为我们多做一些事。”  
“我以为它只是最近生病了……”布鲁斯皱了皱眉，也一同看过去。  
“它已经陪伴了肯特家太长的时间，其实我们都清楚，它到了……快离开的时候。它总有一天会离开的。”  
布鲁斯看着汉克，它还是趴在那个地方，它已经在那趴了很久了，但是它正看着他们的视线仿佛一下都没移动过，它那么温驯听话，无论之前还是之后，它都把布鲁斯看作是自己应当守护的一分子……为什么会有人拒绝养这种充满灵性的动物？布鲁斯想，恐怕只是分离的时刻总是如此残忍痛苦。而在布鲁斯的世界里，对于离开的汉克或是以后的其他人来说，克拉克才是被留下的那个。一直是他，也只能是他。  
“就像我一样。”  
汉克在衰老，玛莎的记忆力不复从前，世界上所有事物都是这样按不可逆转的规律在推进着，所有亲密关系到最后都会走向这个结局，就像克拉克终将被他留下——这曾是他逃离时所害怕的一部分。  
“不，布鲁斯……”克拉克急切地想去捧住布鲁斯的脸，被布鲁斯挡开了：  
“你知道的，就像我一样，总有一天，我也会……”  
“是的，我知道，布鲁斯，我知道，但我现在想说的不是这个，我想说的是……我想问……”  
克拉克的神态变得焦急，有什么在他眼睛里的那片蓝色中震荡：  
“我想问你，或许……直到你必须离开我的那一天之前，你愿意以布鲁斯•肯特的名字留在我身边吗？”  
“你还是布鲁斯•韦恩，是那个令韦恩夫妇骄傲的孩子，布鲁斯•韦恩这个好听的名字依然会跟随你一生，”克拉克手心的温度在变热， “我知道这太快也太仓促了，但我想把肯特这个姓给你，我希望你可以试着接受，布鲁斯•肯特也是个不错的名字，我知道这很蠢，名字只是名字，没必要赋予它过于复杂的意义，但是我想……”  
太混乱了，他最终没能说完，并且他现在终于知道为什么这个仪式令所有人类恐惧了。在这可怖却又漫长的等待时间里，布鲁斯的沉默不语让他产生了一种自己正脱离于地球之外的慌乱，不管此前他有多么笃定自己会得到的答案是肯定的，在这一小段时间缝隙里，它们都不具有意义，连等待都变得毫无意义。  
唯一有意义的只有站在他面前的布鲁斯。  
“好的。”布鲁斯像是终于欣赏完克拉克六神无主的模样并决定放过他了，“未来同时以这个名字生活似乎在我的接受范围内。”  
未来。克拉克再明确不过地听到了这个词。  
“所以你……你现在愿意相信那个未来是属于你的了？”  
“如果那个‘未来’里确保有你的话，”相比克拉克的不可置信，布鲁斯轻松的样子更是显得他似乎早就对一切尽在掌握，“当然，为什么不？”  
几分钟之前没个着落的心定了下来，它固定在克拉克的胸腔里、强而有力地跳动起来。  
“为了防止你反悔，我必须告诉你，那并不是多可怕的未来，非要说可怕的话，也只是寻常到可怕，它所包含的全部就是‘我和你’，”不需要任何多余的装饰，对克拉克而言，那个未来里有布鲁斯就足够了，“就只有我和你。”  
“寻常的生活总是很难的，”克拉克的一字一句都说得如此认真，让布鲁斯想起了阿尔弗雷德的话，“不过我想那值得我去试试看。”  
克拉克想现在就抱住他，吻他，不停地对他说自己有多爱他。然而他什么都没做，他只是拉着布鲁斯的手，和他面对面站着，他们看进彼此的眼睛，像是要把对方淹死在自己的视线里那样久久不肯移开。不远处的汉克甩了甩尾巴，绕过他们跑向了厨房，在发出一连串不小的动静后，它又跑回了这两人身边。  
“你看，”克拉克眨眨眼睛，抓住了这场失败求婚中唯一成功的环节，得意地说道，“我就说汉克会把戒指叼来的。”  
他们同时低头往下看，汉克踩了踩前爪，呜呜地叫着，把叼着的戒指盒子放到了布鲁斯的脚边。

哥谭又下起雨的时候，酒会才刚刚进入高潮，灯光稍暗了下来，结伴而来的人们进入舞池，单身的那些则在等着能邀请心仪对象的最好时机。没人在意外面的雨声，毕竟这座城市的雨总是来得突然去得迅速，它被响起的舞曲淹没，只留了一点回声荡在了布鲁斯耳边。  
布鲁斯端着一口都没喝过的酒站到了大厅的角落，该和他攀谈的人他都见了一轮，没能和他搭上话的也羞于再靠近他，现在他们又都变成了落入舞池的蝴蝶，沉醉于忘乎所以的欣喜中。酒会和舞会总是这样，人们互相认识、相约起舞，另一部分人藏起自己烦恼的那一面、试图让自己喝醉。在这种可以暂时忘记自己是谁的场合里，人们总有着各种各样能假装使自己看起来很快乐的办法。布鲁斯向频频对他投来羞怯目光的一位女士回以微笑，他对应付这样的场合得心应手，但现在他的脑子里正想着克拉克，而这让他多少感到了疲倦。  
不在这里的克拉克是他今晚一直心不在焉的原因。距离他上一次的发情期才过去没多久，这是他第一次平稳地度过一个不需要用任何药物来草草对付的热潮，那几天他和克拉克差不多每时每刻都待在一起，用阿尔弗雷德的形容来说就是“像一对畸形的连体婴”，而在热潮结束之后的这几天——也就是现在，他们似乎连保证每天见一面都做不到。  
他们并没能像其他的Alpha和Omega那样、有一个自己的家、伴侣之间每天有超过十个小时的相处。他们甚至不能每天见面。结合是一回事，他们必须维持各自的身份又是另一回事儿。布鲁斯还是韦恩集团的总裁、克拉克也得接着做大都会的记者。他们不会、也没法真的像连体婴那样时刻待在一起——尽管年轻的Alpha起初非常想这么做。  
离他最近的一个Alpha散发出了他的荷尔蒙气息，像是有了目标、跃跃欲试地想要去征服谁。布鲁斯闻到了，好在那对他已经不构成任何影响。他还是吃了合成剂，不多，仅仅半粒，能把他自身的气味压下去就行、至于和他的Alpha本人一样、固执又强大的橡苔气味他没特别去管，反正布鲁斯•韦恩一向是这样，所有人似乎都更愿意看到他乖张神秘的那一面，连信息素味道的变化都上过好几轮八卦杂志，对此感兴趣的人们总是一笑而过，没人多把它当回事。  
那就索性离开好了，布鲁斯这么想着，又下定决心往另一条离开的通道所在的方位退了过去，就像没人真的会去探究布鲁斯变幻莫测的信息素一样，布鲁斯•韦恩在酒会中的中途离场也不足为奇。人们会猜测他是不是看上了哪位Omega（大多数人都一直把谁会成为布鲁斯•韦恩的Omega作为长期八卦）、哪位幸运的Beta又爬上了他的床、或是他想尝鲜玩一玩Alpha也说不准，众说纷纭，五花八门。  
但那都和他无关。他烦躁地扯开领结丢在副驾驶座上，觉得这一刻只有克拉克才是唯一的、真正和他有关的存在。这念头像遍布哥谭的雨一样，由上自下滴落，浇得他无比不安。他花了最短的时间抵达玻璃别墅，然而从进门开始，布鲁斯就失去了今晚维持太久的虚假耐心一件件脱去了身上的衣服，他赤裸着站到了喷洒的热水下，水冲刷下来时他才又一次想起自己一整天都没有戴戒指。克拉克从不会就这事向布鲁斯追究什么，他们之间有更重要更深刻的联系，那足以抵挡一切外在的、形式上的象征。  
但布鲁斯自己偶尔还是为此莫名躁怒。  
左手的无名指上正空空荡荡。身体也一样。而欲望像空气一样渗透进了他的脑袋，急吼吼地提醒他、他正亟需被填满这个事实。  
布鲁斯潦草地擦干了自己后倒在了床上。他回忆着克拉克总爱挤进他双腿间压着他的小小趣味，尽可能地打开了双腿，性器在他的手中挺立起来，布鲁斯怀疑起自己在与克拉克的性爱中是否常常忽略它，否则怎么会仅仅是枯燥的上下套弄就让它渗出了不少黏稠的前液。两分钟后，布鲁斯再次决定忘记它，他用手指沾了些前液，摸索着探到了后穴。  
那个入口得到了来自情欲的暗示，手指起先按摩了一小会儿穴口，随后的插入不出意料得到了欢迎。  
布鲁斯呻吟了出来。  
他不常自慰，根本原因在于不管从前还是现在他都不怎么需要。好在这也不是什么必须得经过学习的事，他只要模仿克拉克的阴茎在里面横冲直撞的架势，搔刮过那些软肉，让快感叠加就行。他了解自己的身体，明白怎样才是适合他的节奏，手指的进攻虽远远不如Alpha猛烈，但他还是觉得现在舒服多了。  
布鲁斯的手揉捏过自己的乳头，继而又缓缓向下，在敏感的小腹下徘徊、有意无意地轻碰自己的阴茎。不一样，布鲁斯不满地眯起眼睛，这和克拉克的触摸完全不一样。他又想起克拉克总是带着温度的手爱抚他每一寸肌肤的触感，这令布鲁斯几乎感到了难以自抑的恼火，他的Alpha不在，他没法高潮，渴求却偏偏愈烧愈烈，手指在后穴里毫无章法的捣弄促使他于鼻间发出了一声气音：  
“克拉克……”他轻喊着，让中指尽可能地又往里探了一节，那除了让他更想念被克拉克占有的感觉之外毫无益处。  
“克拉克•肯特……”他放弃了，手指离开了身体，些微肠液被牵扯出来，而布鲁斯开始计算克拉克需要多久才会来到他面前。他不用去过多顾虑克拉克在做什么，在加班也好、在地球另一端也好，他总能有办法快速处理完正在做的事然后来找他的Omega。  
克拉克约莫一分钟后出现在了他面前，穿着睡衣，手里还捏着张被揉皱的稿子。充斥在这个空间里的Omega信息素和床上躺着的布鲁斯都磨人得让他禁不住叹息。  
“在写球赛报道？”布鲁斯慵懒地勾起嘴角，缓慢地侧翻了个身，空虚的一部分在他看到克拉克的当下似乎已经变得充盈了。  
“呃，是的……”克拉克下意识地甩甩稿子，觉得自己一听到布鲁斯的声音就这么不管不顾飞过来实在鲁莽。他的视线胶着在布鲁斯的脸上，兴许是错觉，他总觉得布鲁斯眼睛里盛着的焦糖今晚格外香甜。  
“哥谭又输给了大都会？”  
“35比20，好歹没再像50比0那次输得那么惨了。”克拉克把那张废纸扔到了地上，一边的膝盖压上了床，“你也关注球赛？”  
“当然，我的集团有赞助。”他的舌尖轻扫过自己的下唇，视线缓慢地在克拉克身上游移，“希望没人拍到一个穿着睡衣的体育版记者飞向哥谭的画面。”  
“我没来得及考虑那个。”克拉克爬了过去，将自己撑在布鲁斯的上方。布鲁斯带着目的的呼唤遥远却清晰，从第一声开始就已经牢牢钉进了克拉克的脑子里。  
“拍到也没关系，”布鲁斯不安分的手伸进了他的睡裤，任性地握住了克拉克的阴茎，“我会处理的。”  
布鲁斯还没能将那根硬物完全包裹进掌心，那只手就被克拉克扭到了背后，连带着他自己也被克拉克完全反过了身无力地趴在了克拉克的身躯覆盖之下。  
“让我猜猜……”克拉克除掉了身上的衣服后贴向了布鲁斯的背，同时也不忘奖赏性地轻咬了一口他的腺体，“在喊我之前，你做了些什么？”  
布鲁斯侧过头，让自己更好地呼吸，“去了个酒会，说些场面话，接着躲在一边想象你也在场……”  
他扭动着腰，让臀瓣在亲密无间的相贴里擦碰克拉克发硬的性器，“想象我和你当所有人都不存在似的在角落做爱，我抱着柱子，你在我后面扶着我的腰，把你的肉棒埋进我的屁股里。但你不在，所以我回来了。并且以为用自己的手指可以代替你……”  
克拉克在一记吸气后堵住了布鲁斯的嘴。不自然扭着头的姿势显然让布鲁斯深感费劲，但他的兴致很好，这样点到为止的吻都能让他从喉间冒出满意的咕噜声，更需要被亲吻的另一张嘴也躁动地焦急起来，隐藏的小口翕动着再次分泌出肠液，为近在咫尺的那根阴茎奏响了欢迎曲。  
但克拉克没有照做，他不仅收回了亲吻，还把布鲁斯又翻了回来。  
“你是怎么做的？”他把手指探进那个潮湿的隐秘，感受着那急切而撩人的热度，“能不能再做一次给我看看？”  
“你在得寸进尺。”布鲁斯拨开了克拉克的手指，“谁给你的权利，孩子（son）？”  
“当然是你，先生（sir）。”  
布鲁斯的眼中的光闪了闪。克拉克原想就这么算了，却不想布鲁斯将他从自己身上推了下去。  
他抽过枕头，让自己重新靠在床头躺好。克拉克看到布鲁斯在他面前毫不犹豫地打开了腿，他反手抓着床头，腾出的另一只手上瘦长的手指滑进那个只有克拉克能享用的穴口，他的头同时向后仰去，微张的嘴里泄出一身闷哼。  
直到那根手指完全地被吃了进去，布鲁斯才低低喘息起来，在这间隙里，目不转睛的克拉克清楚看到了布鲁斯用眼角的笑意向他发出的挑衅。  
那根手指不紧不慢地模仿着抽插的节奏开始进出，他能看到布鲁斯连滚动喉结都变得有点力不从心；他的双腿无措地在床单上磨蹭着，大腿内侧那几个红印还是克拉克前几日留下的。我咬疼他了么？克拉克出神地自问，否则怎么会到现在还留有痕迹？  
焦灼的罪恶感在克拉克心中突起，映衬起他别样的兴奋。  
布鲁斯的呻吟很快紊乱起来，那听起来又像感到舒适、又像在哭诉着不够，他的唇色在亵弄中变得更淡，手指的每一次进退都能挤出极细小的水声，在克拉克从容尽失地在意起那个湿滑的甬道里正为所欲为着的竟然不是自己的阴茎时，他就开始为自己的提议后悔了。  
他总是会后悔，因为他总是会忘记布鲁斯永远能轻轻松松就让他失控。布鲁斯总能掌握抗拒与配合之间最完美的分寸，把克拉克的情绪捏进手掌之间随意玩弄。  
克拉克握住了布鲁斯的手腕，示意他停下，布鲁斯才刚疑惑地眨起眼睛，Alpha又重新回到了属于他的位置上。他紧紧压住布鲁斯，抬高了他的一条腿，毫不留情地把自己挺送到了身下那具躯体的深处。  
布鲁斯叫了一声，像被按了什么秘密开关似的瞬间瘫软了下来。克拉克的阴茎对布鲁斯来说总是显得有些太大了，而且今晚它还特别的热。  
克拉克舔过布鲁斯的喉结，那上面的皮肤那么薄，给克拉克一种难以保护的失落感。他抽插起来，没让等待了一晚上的布鲁斯再有任何机会去控诉不悦。他能闻出布鲁斯喝了点酒，不过现在，喝了酒的更像是他自己，他难以自持地掐着布鲁斯的腰，用自己的肉柱一次次地碰撞内里的嫩肉。布鲁斯浅浅地淫叫，手指甲在克拉克的背上胡乱抓着。他很少表现得像个被操到失去神智的Omega，但也许是他期待自己的进犯太久、也许是他自己为自己做的前戏足够能调动起他的每一根神经，总之这会儿，他确实完全融化在了克拉克不留余地的操弄之中。除非让他抓着点什么，否则他就无法承接这般猛烈的侵犯。  
这还不够。心底的邪恶声音又在对克拉克叫唤，这还不够，你得更深地进入布鲁斯，最好干到他扭着屁股求你赐予他更多、把自己的全部都奉献给你。  
他服从了这邪恶。布鲁斯被从短暂的疯狂中解放出来，他急促地吸取着更多氧气，却听到他的Alpha又用缱绻的语气说着他的命令：  
“转过身趴好。”  
这个过分的氪星人。布鲁斯不清不楚地嘟囔，却昏昏沉沉地照做了，他屈起膝盖，用手肘撑住自己，那个暴露的红肿穴口放浪地张合着，仿佛难以从吞吐阴茎的快乐中抽离。  
很快它就得到了它想要的。硕大的柱体又挤了进来，逼得肉穴又收缩着去吸吮它。克拉克为布鲁斯的配合沉醉不已。他总想要在布鲁斯面前温柔一些，可在这种情况下，温柔变得很难，他除了想听到布鲁斯的哀求之外再想不到别的。他扣住布鲁斯的后颈，让他的腰压成一道优美的弧线，在挺撞间看着被自己操到只会发出闷哼的布鲁斯随着自己的节奏摇摇晃晃。外面的雨又下了起来，克拉克总怀疑这场从他标记布鲁斯那夜开始就在下着的雨其实从没有停过。就如同他对布鲁斯的独占欲一样，一直以来都在他心里以绵延的架势淅沥沥地泛着。  
他以一个稳定的节奏抽插着，布鲁斯的内壁则在这推拉之间变得更为敏感，噗嗤的淫水声混杂进布鲁斯呜咽般的叫喊中。没几分钟后，布鲁斯终于受不了了，他模糊地哀求了一声，克拉克没让自己变成性爱中的独裁者，他冲刺了几下，在短促的低吼中射出了一波精液。  
等他将自己退出来的时候，布鲁斯连重新躺好的力气都没有了。克拉克不出声地笑着，抱过他，让他好好地躺在了自己身边。  
“……贪得无厌。”布鲁斯轻喘着抱怨，对自己的引诱在先绝口不提。  
“抱歉。”克拉克的手环过布鲁斯的头，亲吻那一小块银白鬓角，他总爱那么做，仿佛这能给他自己带去安慰，“面对你我总是……忍不住。”  
布鲁斯没头没尾地应了声，在属于克拉克的气息中阖上了眼睛，为了之后的夜巡，他得先睡一会儿。克拉克全无睡意，他盯着布鲁斯脖颈下的那一小块皮肤看了会儿，又往下摸索着牵起了布鲁斯的手。  
“你没戴戒指。”  
和布鲁斯不一样，克拉克总是时时刻刻戴着它。三个月前，当星球日报最老实也最惹火的Alpha无名指上出现一枚戒指时、着实在报社内引起了不小的骚动。大家纷纷质问为何克拉克连结婚都没有邀请他们，克拉克只是好脾气地跟大家解释自己的Omega不喜欢传统的婚礼、而是更希望低调一些。没人对这个解释满意，不过大家也都拿克拉克没办法。克拉克那位神秘的Omega伴侣究竟是谁如今已经成为了报社内部的未解之谜之一，佩里还开玩笑说谁要是能挖出点料的话，就给那人双倍的年终奖。  
“唔……”布鲁斯的脑袋蹭在克拉克的胸前，“你知道的……”  
“睡一觉吧。”克拉克把布鲁斯的手拉到唇边，在无名指上印了一个吻。  
布鲁斯迷迷糊糊道了句晚安后很快就沉睡了，克拉克轻手轻脚地从布鲁斯身旁挪开，他没发出一点声响地下了床后翻出了被布鲁斯收在抽屉底层的戒指，为他戴了上去。

END


	14. 番外三·寻常生活

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外一与番外二未公开，收录在同人本中。

克拉克在心神不宁中开完了下班前的最后一个会，实际上一整个下午他都十分地心不在焉，甚至不用去分辨他的信息素，他的焦虑从他刚在会议室的椅子上坐下便不停转动手指上的戒指开始就被所有人察觉了。不过佩里这次没法对通情达理，克拉克此前已经请了两天的假好去去照顾他的Omega，这已经是佩里能给出的通融的极限了——除非克拉克哪天跑来告诉他说自己的Omega受孕成功了，佩里或许还能再多放他几天，不过自从克拉克宣布自己结婚到现在，他都完全没从克拉克那儿听到这方面的风声，所以仅仅是生病的话，佩里不打算置堆积起的工作不顾还要准时放这个愈发焦躁的Alpha离开。

所以当他刚把“散会，可以下班了”说完，克拉克就像阵风一样跑了出去时他并不感到奇怪。奇怪的是别的。佩里收拾着手上收来的稿子，又摇摇头，对这个结婚后似乎就把自己的Omega放在第一位的年轻人表露了不解。从克拉克突然戴上戒指开始到现在已经过去将近一年了，大多数的伴侣在这种时候都已经忙着迎接新生命，为家里即将到来的新成员以及要成为新手家长忙得焦头烂额，再不然也就是度过了蜜月期的新鲜劲儿，恢复循规蹈矩、视孕育一个生命为大事的婚姻生活。不过克拉克和他的那位神秘爱人显然与这所有“寻常现象”都不太一样，佩里没有无聊到去探听下属的私人生活，更何况克拉克一向有点难以描述的与众不同，但克拉克每次因为自己的Omega有个风吹草动就火急火燎找借口离开的行为，还是让他觉得这年轻人太喜欢小题大做了。

等佩里回到办公室独个儿加起班的时候，克拉克已经抱着一大袋子东西回到哥谭的别墅了。布鲁斯还在床上睡着，完全没被克拉克闹出的动静吵醒。克拉克很希望他睡得再熟一些，以免一醒来就又被让他难受到反胃的眩晕感困扰。布鲁斯这两天的不适完全就是可以预见的——从克拉克知道他瞒着自己再次潜入卢瑟的秘密实验室开始，克拉克就这么认为了。只是他还没有得到对自己的Omega生气的时间，布鲁斯就被接连而来的眩晕给缠上了。就像布鲁斯总在禁止他离和卢瑟有关的一切远一些一样，自从卢瑟为布鲁斯设过陷阱之后，克拉克也以同样的理由如此要求布鲁斯了。这事在他俩之间僵持了很长一段时间后，才以戴安娜主动提出在有必要的时候由她来负责调查作为暂时性的解决办法。可惜提议只是提议，布鲁斯依旧还是那个“通常来说不听取任何提议”的人，如果原先他还因为自己吃的那些药有所顾忌的话，如今的他已经压根不在意卢瑟开发的诱发剂是不是会对自己带来影响了。要不是他带回来调查的那些可疑气体比他所想象的还要危险，否则原本只在蝙蝠洞泄漏的那一丁点、险些让他晕倒的剂量是不会造成任何问题的。但偏偏就是这样一个连布鲁斯都没在意的插曲被阿尔弗雷德在监控中瞧见了，不然克拉克根本没法完整得知这些在事后也被布鲁斯辩称为“无关紧要”的细节。

克拉克坐在床边看了布鲁斯一会儿，直到布鲁斯的腿在被子里屈了屈又翻了个身，克拉克才带着他特地买的食材起身前往厨房，许是完全没把心思放在这里，所以他还没走进去，就被已经站在厨房里的阿尔弗雷德吓了一跳。

“噢——阿尔弗雷德，”克拉克停在原地后礼貌地问候道，不得不说，就算过去了这么久，在单独面对阿尔弗雷德时，克拉克还是不免会拘谨，“我……我没注意到您在这儿。”

“我来给少爷准备晚餐，中午我来的时候他什么都没吃。”阿尔弗雷德手上正在处理着蘑菇，看起来要做类似汤一样的食物，克拉克说完以后他就停了下来稍稍侧头打量了一下克拉克：

“现在看来似乎没有这个必要了。”

“不，没关系，您可以……”克拉克掂了掂手里的东西，对阿尔弗雷德说的话立刻心生歉意。虽然阿尔弗雷德从来没袒明过，但克拉克明白自己在拥有了布鲁斯的同时，总还是多多少少抢占了阿尔弗雷德位置。阿尔弗雷德没有明确表现过他因这种转变所引发的空落不安，他只是减少了来别墅的频率同时又始终在不打扰到他们的情况下，单独来这里替布鲁斯把一切都收拾好——毕竟现在克拉克差不多算是定居在哥谭了。克拉克知道这并非说明阿尔弗雷德不信任他，这位老人只是早就把照顾布鲁斯当成了自己人生的头等大事，他必须要亲自替布鲁斯打理好他的一切才会安心。

“您准备做什么？”阿尔弗雷德没让克拉克为难，他稍稍收拾了下流理台后把位置让了出来，用眼神示意克拉克可以做他想做的。

“呃，做点肉卷。”克拉克把西生菜和牛油果一一拿出来后，又拆开了那一大包玉米粉，“我之前做过一次，布鲁斯很喜欢。”

阿尔弗雷德站在一边点点头，没再说什么，他看着克拉克将玉米粉和盐混合在一起，又看着那面团在克拉克的手中成型；醒面的等待时间里，克拉克洗好了西生菜并把牛油果捣成了泥，被切开的鸡胸肉均匀地洒上了盐和胡椒等着克拉克进行下一步。全部的流程都井井有条，克拉克在这个厨房里表现出的得心应手和他在布鲁斯面前时常会有的无可奈何截然相反。 

“我注意到酒柜上的酒一瓶都没少。”阿尔弗雷德摘下眼镜擦了擦，没急着重新戴上，“您把少爷照顾得很好。”

“我原本以为他只钟情于‘英国口味’，”克拉克没太领会到阿尔弗雷德的意思，他不好意思地笑起来，又去翻动面团，不知道为什么想起了布鲁斯第一次吃他煮的意大利面时明明满足又硬是不肯表现出来的神情，“还好他对‘美国口味’的接受度也很高。”

“这代表他很喜欢您亲手做的食物。”

“但他每周总得吃到一次您烘烤的甜点才安心。”克拉克停下了手里的动作，也往旁边退退，“也许……您可以把汤做完，我猜您的汤能让布鲁斯的胃口更好一点。”

阿尔弗雷德盯着克拉克看了几秒后耸了耸肩膀，没再拒绝，刚刚被他堆到一边的食材又被拿出来重新处理，克拉克靠在一边，想着是不是该学点什么，犹豫了一下后他又放弃了，他做的和阿尔弗雷德做的永远是两种味道，而如果可以的话，他希望布鲁斯永远能同时品尝到这两种味道。

“我以前一直以为，能出现一个让我说‘那少爷就交给您了’的人是我最期待的事，”又一阵的沉默后，汤在小锅里煮了起来，阿尔弗雷德擦擦手，又回身提醒克拉克他可以开始煎玉米饼了：

“但我没想到这句话并不是那么容易就可以说出口的。”

“我……”克拉克一时语塞，他在求婚前，已经单独和阿尔弗雷德说过“他绝不会让布鲁斯受到任何伤害”之类的承诺，他知道对阿尔弗雷德来说，布鲁斯是最重要的人，就算他们的结合对现状不会带来任何大的改变，他还是能够体会这位老人的心情。

他曾经是世界上唯一的那个、不舍得把布鲁斯交给任何人的人。而现在，克拉克成了第二个。

“再过二十分钟关火就行了，我想一小碗汤来搭配您做的卷饼还算合适。”阿尔弗雷德没让克拉克把话说完，他清楚这位年轻人难以面对上了年纪的老人毫无必要的复杂情绪，所以他选择了先行离开。无论他最终是否能说出那句话，他都明白自己对克拉克已经不需有任何不信任了。

克拉克看着阿尔弗雷德离开的背影稍稍愣了愣后才把重心放回厨房之中，他先把煎好的鸡胸肉切成了条才开始烙压成型的面饼。克拉克原本计划着等面饼都烙好以后鸡胸肉也静置地差不多了，到那时他再把晚餐一起端到床边喊醒布鲁斯。结果布鲁斯在那之前就自己醒来了，Alpha的信息素一旦出现在他的周围他总是会受其影响——多半是好的——他从即使睡着也觉得天旋地转的状态中被拉了出来，睁开眼的过程也不像克拉克不在身边时那么吃力，于是他慢慢地爬起来，确认自己精神好多了后循着香味找去，克拉克正忙着把牛油果泥盛到蛋黄酱旁边，布鲁斯拖着脚步走到他的背后，一声不吭地眯起眼睛把下巴搭在了克拉克的肩膀上。

“这是什么？”他吸吸鼻子，妄图用这动作分辨眼前理应令他警觉的绿色食物到底是什么，“青豆泥？”

“不是，牛油果。”克拉克歪歪头，拿耳朵去蹭布鲁斯的脸颊，“躺回去吧，我一会儿端过去。”

“你还煮了汤？”布鲁斯完全没理会克拉克的要求，他像没骨头似的又往Alpha的背上蹭，注意力则被汤锅吸引。

“阿尔弗雷德做的，他刚离开。”

布鲁斯又嗯了一声后不安分地挂到了克拉克的背上，克拉克拿他没有办法，干脆先把他背回了床上后再把晚餐端了过去。布鲁斯依然不觉得饿，他连口水都不想喝，不过在克拉克期待的眼神之下，他还是配合地吃了些。表现出厌食只会让克拉克又把“你不该瞒着我独自去调查”拿出来大做文章，更重要的事，他不想徒增克拉克的忧虑，克拉克把自己真实的情绪波动掩饰得再好也没用，布鲁斯如今已经完全可以靠他们彼此之间的联结立刻感受到他的所思所想了。

“不再多吃一口吗？”克拉克盯着布鲁斯咽下嚼了半天的卷饼，又舀起一大勺牛油果泥送到他嘴边，“最后一口。”

“别像哄孩子一样对付我，”布鲁斯偏头躲开后又去推克拉克的手，“我比你大。”

“那有什么用？我敢说以后我们的孩子一定会比你听话。”克拉克不依不饶地追上来，见布鲁斯又想逃，他干脆掐住布鲁斯的下巴把这一勺都塞了进去，布鲁斯鼓起了腮帮子瞪圆眼睛，装模作样地把自己的痛不欲生表现得惟妙惟肖。

“别这样，牛油果不是你的仇人。”克拉克笑着用双手捧住布鲁斯的脸，不给他吐出来的机会，“你要是不想我再次提起你犯的错……”

布鲁斯喉咙里咕哝了一声什么，接着闭起眼睛把那一大口咽了下去。他的固执在克拉克面前已经越来越不具备效力了，他伸手想去掐克拉克的脸，又被克拉克二话不说扛到了肩膀上送进了浴室。哪怕他已经强调了无数次“我只是不时感到头晕不是四肢无力”，克拉克仍是一个字都没听进去，他在这几天里包办了布鲁斯起居的一切，事无巨细到恨不得让布鲁斯变成只需躺在床上负责闭好眼睛漂漂亮亮睡觉的睡美人。克拉克在最初对他无限制的包容迁就在这一年间悄无声息地变了质，布鲁斯不知道从什么时候开始他的Alpha也渐渐地变得有点儿蛮横霸道，强硬起来时大有跟他不相上下的势头。

“希望你以后能把你的这一套用在教育孩子身上，而不是在我身上浪费时间。”和克拉克一起洗完澡的布鲁斯又被克拉克抱着重新躺回了床上，他现在一点都不觉得脑袋发涨昏昏沉沉了，每一次他被克拉克的信息素包围，他的精神就异常地平和稳定，所以他转过身，和克拉克面对着，然后用脚底顶上克拉克的膝盖，想把这个目前比他还要热衷于控制的控制狂踢开。

“一勺牛油果泥而已，不必这么记仇吧？”克拉克用稍稍使了使力就重新把布鲁斯揽回身边的举动来证明布鲁斯的小心眼没有意义，“就算有孩子，孩子也只会和我一起笑话你。”

“哈。”布鲁斯又蹬了克拉克一脚，然后就不再动了。他们面对面躺着，在一片静谧里安静地看着对方，从额头到眉骨，从眼角到下颌，最后是克拉克先笑了出来，他握起布鲁斯的手举到嘴边亲了亲，又问他在想什么。

“每一次你提到孩子的时候，我总是会考虑是否真的有使用氪星生育舱的必要。”布鲁斯的手也在克拉克的身上找到了一个合适搭放的位置，“我一直以为你更崇尚自然的选择。”

他们是在布鲁斯经历结合后的第三次热潮期却依然没有显露任何受孕迹象时开始讨论修复氪星生育舱这件事的。布鲁斯对孩子从来没有表现得特别期待，也没有抗拒过什么，就如同他认为吃药只是一种隐藏的方法一样，要一个孩子这件事他也十分想让它发生得顺其自然。克拉克则和他相反，他倒是早就想和布鲁斯聊一聊生育舱，那缘于他不是那么地想让布鲁斯亲自孕育一个孩子。他是比布鲁斯自己更了解他身体状况的人，那对布鲁斯来说太辛苦，而拥有一个孩子这种美好的事不应当让布鲁斯承受任何风险，所以比起布鲁斯以为的克拉克会否因此失落，克拉克一直是暗自庆幸的。如果不是这也在侧面佐证了布鲁斯的身体这些年间却是因为药物受到了太多影响，他会更开心一些。

“如果自然的选择就是你的身体已经没法再孕育一个孩子，”克拉克收起了笑意，问得格外真挚，“你会感到失望吗？”

布鲁斯的眉毛不明显地动了动，“我不清楚，但如果你……”

“我不会。”克拉克的手指扣住了布鲁斯的，他无名指上的一小节金属贴住了布鲁斯的皮肤，“有一段时间，我被玛莎说的‘如果你们两个能拥有一个孩子该有多么漂亮’这句话给迷惑了，我也曾经想过如果我们之间有一个孩子，至少能在你离开后给我带来安慰。但是在我了解你的身体状况后，我就打消了这些念头，也许很荒唐，毕竟这不符合大多数人的理念，但只要我自己清楚，对我来说最重要的是你，就够了。”

“我一直以为玛莎对孩子这事比谁都着急，所以我去同她解释，她却跟我说，所有刚结合的伴侣都会因为本能而产生这方面的困扰，她和乔纳森也是，他们曾经认为没能孕育一个自己的孩子是一种遗憾，我的出现最终弥补了这个遗憾。但当时间渐渐流逝，她和乔纳森都发现这并不值得被称为遗憾，有没有孩子都好，她都是那样地爱着乔纳森，乔纳森也亦然，他们深爱彼此，下定决心不管发生什么都要一起共度余生，她说，这才是两个人结合在一起的真正意义。”

布鲁斯眼里的犹疑在克拉克温柔的语调之中被化了开来，他动了动，也凑过去吻了吻克拉克的唇。

“……那大概就是本能作祟了，”他把额头贴上去几秒后又往后退开，“我偶尔会因为这件事变得莫名焦虑。”

也或者我只是太常在下意识间顾虑起你的想法和感受。布鲁斯转转眼珠，没说出来，克拉克还是那么浅浅地笑着，把布鲁斯整个圈紧了。

“让‘自然的选择’来替我们决定吧。”他往上挪动，把下巴抵在布鲁斯微湿的发顶，“倒是你，五天了，如果你的症状明天还没能有所好转的话……”

“我想我明天就可以重新去把没能做好的分析完成了。”布鲁斯嗅着克拉克身上的气味，发自真心地觉得自己的症状减轻了太多，“而只有完成了对那种气体的分析才能找到解决办法。”

“你就是不肯把这件事交给我来完成？”

“我只是喜欢有始有终。”布鲁斯假装没听到克拉克语气中的不满，他从Alpha怀里挣脱出来，又推着他躺平后自己跨坐了上去，“何况有些事，只有我能亲自完成。”

克拉克的睡裤只被褪到了足够他的性器露出来的地方，晚餐前还陷在心慌的梦境中醒不过来的布鲁斯这会儿就这样精力充沛地撑直自己的上半身，让臀瓣在那上面恶意而嚣张地前后磨蹭了起来。克拉克的手被他象征性地压在两侧，而轻轻松松就能将他掀倒的Alpha由着他的Omega撩拨。他喜欢布鲁斯挂着能掌控一切的表情在他身上四处点火，他喜欢看着布鲁斯为他打开身体将他容纳，他喜欢看布鲁斯紧窄湿腻的后穴将自己的阴茎一寸寸吃进去的过程。这种独属于他的快感所带来的情欲刺激不止是生理上的，布鲁斯在他面前放下高傲后所展现的放荡独属于他这种认知，总让克拉克在和布鲁斯的性事之中忘乎所以。

他的手掌扶在布鲁斯的大腿上抚弄摩挲，故意一动都不动，这种应对方式让一时兴起的布鲁斯很快就没了力气，他刚停下腰肢的摆动想喘口气，克拉克就抓准时机翻身把他按倒了，那根粗长在这姿势转换间也没怎么滑出来，布鲁斯还没躺好就被Alpha过于猛力的一顶搞得没了反击的脾气，他一边轻哼着用两腿勾住了克拉克的腰胯，一边却又勉力抬起脑袋在克拉克的下巴上咬了一口。

“我本来想放过你的。”克拉克报复性地又一记顶弄，欣赏着布鲁斯咽下叫喊的难耐表情，“不过看来这几天的账我们该好好清算下了。”

缠在克拉克腰后的腿被他握着脚踝撑开了，布鲁斯不得不以这种任克拉克摆弄的姿势被Alpha的阴茎填满，他的肩膀靠在叠起的枕头上，身体因为克拉克一下比一下重的挺撞向后贴靠，这简直就是克拉克在用另一种折磨他的方式在宣泄他对布鲁斯执意要独自行动的怨气。布鲁斯一开始还能在呻吟间骂骂咧咧地控诉克拉克，到后来他也只能像每一次被克拉克操到眼角渗泪一样，哼哼着求他慢一点了。等克拉克终于射了两轮要抱着早就睁不开眼睛的布鲁斯睡觉时，布鲁斯又突然觉得自己不是那么疲乏了。他朦朦胧胧地又睁开眼睛，在黑暗中辨别着克拉克近在咫尺的五官，开始想象当他昏迷不醒的时候，克拉克到底有多担心多焦虑多悔恨。有那么几个瞬间，他在想象中不自觉心悸。布鲁斯不是惧怕死亡的人，从来都不是，他和死亡擦肩而过乃至于面对面的那数次间，他都确信自己并不在乎这样的结局。没有人是为死而活着的，但他猜有一部分的自己，曾是为这样的信念活着的。然而自从克拉克成为了他生命中的一部分，他发现他不得不承认自己被改变了太多，因为实在太过害怕克拉克在永远不会忘记他的时间里度过漫长的余生，在某一刻，他竟然也认真地惧怕起了死亡。

他不觉得自己有办法眼睁睁看着他的Alpha独自被留在这个浩瀚宇宙。

得益于这场让他不得不乖乖待在床上的意外，董事会没对因病才好几天没露面的布鲁斯再三催促。第二天和克拉克同时醒来的布鲁斯没感到太多的不适，克拉克还是抱着他不肯松开手臂，他就只好在年轻Alpha的怀里和戴安娜通完了电话。这几天联盟的事务大多都交由戴安娜处理了，布鲁斯并不想因为自己的问题导致身边的所有人都来分担原本应由他来处理的工作。不过是受伤或是一些后遗症罢了，这在过去的二十年间对布鲁斯来说是司空见惯的事，然而自从这个氪星人从天而降，布鲁斯的生活就非他所愿地发生了翻天覆地的变化。他从前没敢想象过的这种平凡的日子，适应起来果然还是比他以为的要难一些。

“戴安娜今天回法国？”克拉克问道，他一直耐心地等布鲁斯打完电话才放开他，在帮布鲁斯披上睡袍后，他才自己套上裤子下了床准备做早餐。

“是的，卢浮宫那儿还有很多工作等着她去做。”布鲁斯把手机放回床头，又接过克拉克递来的水一口气喝光了。如今的床头柜上不会再出现没喝完的酒和装在各种瓶瓶罐罐里的药片，那上面如今只有他和克拉克的相片，还有阿尔弗雷德总是会贴在那儿的便利贴，那上面无非就是写着“冰箱已经清理过了”或是“制服的修补工作完成了”。

一切都再平淡不过。

“阿尔弗雷德来过了。”克拉克的声音在不远处传来，接着他向布鲁斯表示他只需再去煮一壶咖啡就好，阿尔弗雷德准备的早餐已经摆放在餐桌上。和布鲁斯往常吃的没太多变化，炒蛋旁还是会有一勺布鲁斯绝对不碰的青豆，面包片上的果酱也还是阿尔弗雷德自己拿蓝莓和焦糖一起熬制的那种，布鲁斯对这些仿佛总也吃不腻，克拉克也就没打算要去变换些花样。他在布鲁斯的抗议声中往他的咖啡杯里加了些奶，杯子推过去的时候，布鲁斯手里的报纸也被克拉克抽走了。

“我总觉得阿尔弗雷德在责怪我把你抢走了。”

“你确定？”布鲁斯立马撇嘴，“我可因为他太快接受了你而生过他的气。”

“那不一样。”克拉克想解释，又觉得没太多必要，毕竟连同布鲁斯在内，所有人都还在这种出乎意料寻常的生活中学着找到其中的平衡。他跟着布鲁斯一起吃了点东西，布鲁斯在早餐后又回去躺了一会儿，等克拉克花了两个小时赶完了三篇稿子，那只毛发凌乱的脑袋又重新黏到了他的背上。

“你今天不用去报社？”布鲁斯揉揉眼睛，心跳在近距离嗅到克拉克信息素的刹那平缓到不可思议。这种从心底滋生的依赖感到现在还是会时不时令他惶恐，只是那很快又会被一种无形却庞大的踏实给彻底掩盖过去。

“是啊，今天有球赛，我稍后直接去球场就行。”克拉克的手绕到背后，拍了拍中年人的手臂，布鲁斯顺从地直起了身，下一秒却又被克拉克抱坐到了腿上：

“哥谭和大都会的比赛，你有兴趣吗？”

“别这种表情，大都会男孩，”Omega的手环住克拉克的肩背，犀利地指出克拉克眼底的骄傲，“不要试图挑衅哥谭的球迷，你会付出代价的。”

“所以你觉得哥谭今天会赢？”克拉克把脸埋进布鲁斯的肩胛处，声音里不无不屑，“赞助人说这种话可没什么说服力。”

“那就一起去见证一下好了。”布鲁斯拎开克拉克的脑袋，跃跃欲试地从他腿上跳下来。他换了便服，还特地戴上了口罩，像是一点都不想以赞助人的身份、而是只想以普通观众的身份坐在观众席上。克拉克依从了他，他虽然带好了记者证和相机，不过进场后他还是在沟通之下与布鲁斯一起坐到了西面观众席最角落的两张位置上。竞技赛场中充斥着各式各样张狂且浓烈的信息素，布鲁斯坐在哥谭观众的这一面，竟也被信息素和加油声引得亢奋不已。哥谭队把比分追平到30比30的时候，他也和所有人一样兴奋地跳起来，为他赞助的球队助威。

“如果今天哥谭赢了，那可就是不得了的大事件了。” 布鲁斯稍拉起了些帽子，好让克拉克看到自己耀武扬威的的得意模样，“我很关心你的报道打算怎么写。”

“你可能不知道，每一次这两支球队比赛，就总会发生些大事。”克拉克搂住布鲁斯的腰，让两个人坐得更近，他压低声音，故作神秘，“比如哥谭以0比50惨败给大都会那天就发生了一件大事，那天晚上哥谭的蝙蝠义警替警方抓住了一位罪大恶极的人贩子。”

“你还记得这个。”布鲁斯眼睛还盯着球场，笑容却在口罩遮掩之下浮现。

“别忘了我在某一段时期是‘蝙蝠侠专家’，”克拉克整个上半身贴过去，在他的耳垂上偷得一吻，“当然，现在也是。名副其实的。”

布鲁斯迅疾拍走了克拉克又趁这当下从他衣摆下往里探的手，“那你知道自从韦恩集团赞助这支球队后，他们的进球率已经从0%上升到73%了吗？按这个趋势发展，赢大都会也许就是再过三个月的事。”

“哇哦，我会期待那一天的。”克拉克捏捏布鲁斯的手，又因为语气里的小小的轻蔑被布鲁斯捶了一拳，他笑起来，重新投入进球赛。两个人站在各自的阵营为不同的球队加油，手却始终牵在一起。虽然最后哥谭队依然不出意外地输给了大都会队，不过仅仅三分的差距还是让人激动不已，克拉克和布鲁斯在退场的人潮即将变得拥挤之前就从特别通道提前离开了。布鲁斯回到了蝙蝠洞，他必须要在第一时间把卢瑟实验室中带出来的气体分析个透彻，克拉克再想阻拦都没用。他明白自己应当对布鲁斯放心、无须总是过度担忧或紧张，毕竟他的Omega是如此优秀而强大。可是和布鲁斯在一起的时间越久、离得他越近，他反而越是无法让自己松懈下来。布鲁斯显然完全看透了克拉克的想法，他答应了克拉克一旦再次发生意外情况，会第一时间呼叫他赶来。每一次布鲁斯先他一步妥协并放低姿态，克拉克就拿他没辙。

克拉克在写完球赛报道的初稿后回到了大都会，在各种有需要的人们身边穿梭。大都会的那间小公寓在布鲁斯的坚持下没有退租，布鲁斯的原意只是不希望克拉克的同事们对他连大都会的住处都放弃了而产生过剩的好奇，克拉克自己倒觉得，无论是这间公寓还是哥谭近郊的玻璃别墅，都承载了太多他们之间的回忆。他每隔几日都还是会回去收拾一下，以防布鲁斯到大都会工作时想要住上一晚，公寓里的二手沙发和床一直没有更换，想洗个热水澡还是得和管理员进行繁琐的交涉，布鲁斯依旧对此颇有微词，也依旧对那张软和的沙发情有独钟，克拉克乐得见到那只大猫黏在上面胡作非为，穿着他的衣服、把馅饼的碎屑洒得到处都是、还要支使着自己的Alpha赶紧洗完碗过来清理——

那可能是哪怕再过去一百年、只要克拉克再次想起，都会忍不住嘴角上扬的场面。

临近圣诞节之前，克拉克和布鲁斯一起去了十二月的最后一次集会。因为冬天的缘故，集市上摆出的商品品类远不及夏季丰盛，场面和人流也不如几个月前热闹。不过就算是只有些花苗菜苗、圣诞装饰品或是洗涤用品这些小物件，布鲁斯的心情也因此变得十分雀跃，那些自产的蜂蜜和可可乃至于猪肉香肠都能让布鲁斯大方掏钱。尽管这已经不是他们两个第一次一起逛集会，克拉克还是会为此颇有感慨。曾经对他来说遥不可及又过于神秘的布鲁斯•韦恩，是如此轻易就会因这些不值钱的小小物件感到满足的、柔软的人。

他们捧着满满当当三大袋子采购来的商品往农场走，布鲁斯新买的围巾正围在彼此的脖子上，送给玛莎和阿尔弗雷德的那两条则被压在口袋里，过去他不曾操心过圣诞节该怎么过、又该给身边人送一些什么样的礼物，但现在显然不一样了，尤其是玛莎和阿尔弗雷德的存在，让他愈发觉得这个日子即使说不上意义非凡也确实无比重要。

“我一直忘了问你，那只我在集市上买给你的熊被你放哪儿了？”克拉克贴紧布鲁斯，缓慢地走着，他有一段时间没想起来这件事了，直到今天又在集市上看到不少当做礼物出售的玩具，“我特地找过，但从没在你的住处看到它。”

“……我后来把它当作礼物送去福利院了。”布鲁斯挺小声地回答，说不上理亏，但把自己的Alpha送给自己的第一个“礼物”——如果那只毛茸茸又颜色发灰的毛熊玩偶算作是克拉克特意为他买的礼物的话——就这么送出去，总是有点说不过去。

克拉克腾出一只手拍了拍胸口，作出了一副伤心的表情，见布鲁斯没反应，他又停止了这种无法动摇布鲁斯的玩笑：

“那也不差。”克拉克观察着布鲁斯的侧脸，小心地开口，“说到福利院……最近佩里在提议对韦恩集团资助的那间福利院做一系列报道，刚好又赶上了圣诞节，也许报道刊出以后，会有其他的好心人愿意去给孩子们送一些圣诞礼物。”

他当然知道布鲁斯不会对福利院的运作有任何懈怠，他在力所能及的情况下给予了那些孩子最好的生活。但克拉克想一起参与进来，更何况，在他自己看来，这本就该是由他负起责任的事。

“当你告知我这些的时候，”布鲁斯看看不远处亮起暖黄灯光的木头房子，猜想玛莎一定正在里面忙碌，“我是不是可以认为你早就已经完成了前期的准备，只等我松口同意了？”

“你说呢？”克拉克反问他，语调调皮轻快。

“如果我不同意呢？”

“你不会不同意的。”

布鲁斯转头瞪了克拉克一眼，对自己太快被这个Alpha吃定略感泄气。他没想到在自己告诉克拉克那些因佐德的缘故变成孤儿的孩子们的存在之后，克拉克真的一直在试图做出弥补。即使克拉克没有特地向他解释过自己为何最终选择成为记者，布鲁斯如今也已经认定记者确实是相当适合克拉克的职业，他一直在以自己的方式努力让这世界变得更好，他身为超人时是那样，身为肯特记者时，也从没变过。

“……如果孩子们不愿意拍照，就别去拍他们。”布鲁斯闷了几秒后接道，“他们很害羞。”

要不是克拉克的手里抱着太多东西，他真想不管不顾当场把布鲁斯抱紧，他既为自己这般了解自己的Omega而自豪，又为他所见到的属于布鲁斯的美好持续心动。他独自笑了几声后把布鲁斯手中的东西全部接了过来，然后要求布鲁斯把手放进大衣口袋里，从空旷地面上呼啸而过的冷风总是会把布鲁斯的耳朵和手指吹红。布鲁斯不仅照做了，他还又生气似的走到了克拉克的背后，让钢铁之躯替他挡下了这些风。

星球日报获得许可后进入福利院采访的那天，布鲁斯也以集团总裁的身份一同在场了，这对韦恩集团来说是件值得见诸报端的好事，所以他也就接受了一些场面上的采访。克拉克则以记者的身份在福利院内前前后后忙碌着，他们和孩子们一起在福利院内吃完了午餐，克拉克把他代表报社带来的礼物一件件分发给了可爱的孩子们。等采访和拍摄结束大家准备离开的时候，克拉克却单独留住了布鲁斯，要他等一等。

“怎么了？”布鲁斯站在走廊上，对不停朝门口张望的克拉克感到不解。

“还有位客人，应该快来了……”克拉克用耳朵辨别着由远及近的声音，等那辆车在门前停下、车门被打开时，克拉克没来得及过多解释就从布鲁斯眼前跑了出去。

“嗨，Amanda。”他对着从车上蹦下来的金棕色头发的小女孩挥手，女孩也咧嘴笑着蹦跳起来。克拉克把食指比在嘴唇上，示意这个被唤作Amanda的女孩先别发出声音，而后他再次跑到了布鲁斯身边，牵着他走向这边。

布鲁斯在远远看到门口站着是谁的当下停住了。

“这是怎么回事？”看着那个两周前他还在车里默默探望过的女孩就这么被母亲牵着站在不远处、张圆了眼睛向这边望，布鲁斯完全疑惑了起来。

“真抱歉我私底下去接触了她。”克拉克拉起了布鲁斯的手，比起解释先做出了道歉，“我只是太想知道她过得好不好了。”

“我们都知道她过得很好。”布鲁斯的眉毛堆在了一起，好像对克拉克的做法既不理解也不赞同，“你不该……或者说是我们没必要再去打扰她的生活。我早就说过了，我告诉你那些不是为了让你有负罪……”

“你在抗拒什么？布鲁斯？”克拉克的手扶住了布鲁斯的肩，他打断布鲁斯，又让他好好看着自己，“到今天你还在抗拒知道她的名字、害怕和她有过多联系吗？布鲁斯，你应该清楚，不管你想不想和她建立联系，在你奋不顾身从坍塌的大楼之下救出她的时候，你们之间就已经有了这辈子都无法割舍的联系了。”

就像我和你一样。克拉克想，就像他和布鲁斯一样，一切都始于他和佐德在空中飞过的那天，那个开端并不美好，布满了丑陋而疮痍的伤疤，但这个开端所引申出来的结局却是如此完美，这些孩子们也好，他也好，布鲁斯也好……

“就像你总会偷偷来看她，她也一直没有忘记你一样。我只是……我只是觉得如今你已经不需要再有任何的隐藏了。对谁都是。”

布鲁斯想反驳点什么，却连一个句子都没组织好就被克拉克又写着恳求的眼神打动了，他实在是痛恨自己如今总是轻而易举就能被克拉克说服。

“……她现在叫什么名字？”

“Amanda。”

Amanda。布鲁斯跟着轻轻念了一遍，在克拉克的眼神鼓励之下，他转过身朝着女孩走去。女孩的养母冲布鲁斯热情地笑着，又让反而变得拘谨的女儿别太不知所措。她一向知道布鲁斯的存在，而且她也早就明确告诉过Amanda那些寄到他们家的支票和礼物是来自于谁了。偶尔Amanda说她十分想再见一见那个救过她的叔叔时，她也犹豫过是否要想办法告诉布鲁斯这个由孩子提出的诉求。只是要联系到布鲁斯•韦恩实在太难，所以她挣扎了几次后也就不再尝试了。

直到这位肯特记者登门拜访，尽管他没说自己与布鲁斯•韦恩的关系，不过从方才他们之间的亲密来看，这位母亲也多少猜出了点。

“Amanda。”布鲁斯在走到离Amanda五六步远的时候就不再往前了，他解开了大衣的扣子，手扶着膝盖蹲了下来，和那时他蹲着刚好能把这个脆弱无助的女孩保护在自己怀中不同，光是这么看过去，他也能看出Amanda已经比被他救出那天长高了不少。所有的一切都不复从前了，那时他的心中不仅充满愤怒与无力，还不由自主地对Amanda感到了抱歉与愧疚。到了现在，他再一次面对Amanda的现在，他却只剩满心的紧张与期待。

“还记得我吗？”布鲁斯深呼吸后向着Amanda轻轻问道，克拉克也慢慢地走到了布鲁斯的身后，和他一起等待着Amanda的回应。

女孩看了布鲁斯好一会儿才抿着嘴点点头，在布鲁斯微微冲她笑开来的时候，她松开了母亲的手，小跑着钻进了布鲁斯的怀里。


	15. 番外四·意外礼物

克拉克是在十月的第一天从布鲁斯口中亲口得知了那个消息的，尽管在此之前，他已经从布鲁斯的变化中隐约看到了一些痕迹：布鲁斯的信息素在某一天突然变得更为平和温暖，也许布鲁斯自己都没意识到，但克拉克能闻出布鲁斯周身的气息正在变得愈加柔和，在那其中有一些令人提心吊胆的预兆，克拉克从不曾说出口。所以当布鲁斯用罕见的愉悦口吻向他宣布“我们有了一个孩子”时，克拉克出乎意料地平静。

说是失望也不为过，毕竟实际上，克拉克并不认为这是个好消息。

玛莎是最先觉察克拉克异样的那个人，从布鲁斯拥抱着她告诉了她这个消息、而站在一侧的克拉克脸上并没有一丁点即将为人父的喜悦之时，玛莎就看出了一些问题。虽然玛莎自己不曾孕育过一个孩子，但以她的年纪早就对孕期的Omega很是熟悉了，布鲁斯的身体状况她一早就有所了解，所以在得知这个本该令人欣慰的消息时，她最着紧的还是布鲁斯是否又因为怀孕而出现什么病症，好在一整餐下来，除了吃饱后的布鲁斯立刻就困了这种前期的嗜睡之外，玛莎没有看出任何不对劲。

那么不对劲的显然就只剩自己的儿子了。

“布鲁斯怎么样？”她在沙发中坐下，看着关上卧室门后从楼梯一步步缓慢踏下来的克拉克，就连他踩出的步调都能让玛莎觉得克拉克有心事，“睡着了吗？”

“睡得很安稳，我在旁边陪了他一会儿才下来的。”克拉克在玛莎身边坐下，又望向楼上，“他这两天已经开始睡得比以前多了。”

“这是正常现象，他的身体正在适应一种全新的变化。”这是谁都明白的道理，然而当它从玛莎的口中说出，也确实能给克拉克带去更多安慰，她看着克拉克在沉默中点点头，又在他满脸愁容中问道：

“说说吧，怎么了？”

“什么？”

从某些思绪中被拉回的克拉克扭头看向自己的母亲，她的脸上是了然所有的神色，克拉克倒不是惊诧玛莎看出了自己的反常，他只是不希望自己的反常已经在不知不觉中流露得这么明显，继而被布鲁斯察觉。这才是布鲁斯确认自己受孕成功的第一周，他不想破坏布鲁斯的好心情，一点也不。

“你可骗不了我，克拉克。”玛莎抚了抚他的背，带来一种安定的力量，“我以为你会更兴奋一些的，但你显然没有。”

“是啊……”克拉克没遮掩什么，他跟着玛莎的话叹气，又忍不住抬头往上看，“我好像……找不到兴奋的理由。”

“我想我和乔纳森捡到你时，都比你现在还要更欢欣些。”玛莎换了个更舒服的坐姿，把那条去年圣诞节布鲁斯为她买的羊绒围巾披在了膝盖上，“你还记得在你刚刚和布鲁斯结合的那段时间，我一度很期待你和布鲁斯能拥有一个自己的孩子吗？”

“当然。”克拉克回想着将近两年多的那些事，觉得它们并未过去很久，“我和布鲁斯也同样一度为辜负了你的期待而愧疚过。”

“傻孩子，”玛莎保持着笑容，接着说道，“后来我明白让你们背负我的期待是错的，我也一直很为你们之间对这件事达成了共识感到高兴，只要你们两个能在一起，我就没有什么不满足的。”

“妈……”

“我清楚你在担心什么，克拉克。”玛莎拉过克拉克的左手，用自己的两只手将它握住了，“布鲁斯的年纪和身体也一样使我感到担忧，但是答应我，克拉克，别在布鲁斯面前表现出那些，别让他因此觉得沮丧，如果他为此感到高兴，你也应该和他一起高兴。”

“那是当然的。”玛莎对于布鲁斯的体贴令克拉克感到窝心，只是这并不能打消他的错杂，“我就是……这个意外太让我措手不及了，如果我知道布鲁斯仍有能力受孕，我一定会更早地做出措施，我……”

“我并没有那么希望布鲁斯为我孕育一个孩子。”

克拉克犹豫了半晌，还是在玛莎面前吐露了实话。他的忧愁绝不仅止于对布鲁斯身体的顾忌，从某种层面上来说，他认为这都是他的错。布鲁斯会否怀孕其实全取决于自己，只是在一年多前他和布鲁斯谈过之后，他比布鲁斯更快地默认了布鲁斯无法再受孕的现实，这让他变得没了分寸，如果布鲁斯因为这个他的身体并负担不起的意外而损害了自己的健康该怎么办？哪怕布鲁斯因此变得有一点点虚弱，克拉克都会觉得无法承受。

不过在考量之后，克拉克还是遵从了玛莎的建议，他尽力克制着自己没在布鲁斯面前表现出什么。在最初的一周里，克拉克和阿尔弗雷德聊了一次、之后又和戴安娜聊了一次，他一点都不意外大家和他有着感同身受的体会，与此同时，所有人也都默契地把这些不必要的想法埋了起来，努力让布鲁斯浸泡在一种幸福的氛围中。克拉克变得把更多的时间放在陪伴布鲁斯上——鉴于他并无法阻止布鲁斯就此停止夜巡，所以他只能选择分分秒秒跟在布鲁斯身边，反正外界对超人和蝙蝠侠总在哥谭结伴出现已经不再感到惊讶了，克拉克猜聪明的人们一定早就看出了些端倪，只是谁也没去做那个把真相捅破的好事者。

这虚假的和睦一直维持到布鲁斯又一次因为针对Omega的化学性事件受伤。在那个大规模的气体攻击中，布鲁斯似乎完全忘记了自己已经成为了一个真正意义上的父亲，早就停了抑制剂的他扛着吸入的气体给他带来的晕眩感救出了最后一个人后，倒在了这才赶来的克拉克身上。布鲁斯的昏迷给克拉克带来了极大冲击，善后的事全部被交给了戴安娜和亚瑟，加入联盟好一段时间的巴里和维克多也是从没见过克拉克这么六神无主的样子，事件的主谋他们一早就替克拉克教训了一番，不过更让他们心有余悸的、绝对是克拉克在那个瞬间爆发出的怒吼和让人胆寒的信息素。

好在布鲁斯醒来之前，克拉克已经收起了自己的失控，私人医生的再三保证让他安心了不少，他也依旧不想让布鲁斯被他的不安感染，所以他警告自己最好别冲布鲁斯发火——最好一句苛责的话都别有。

“……人质怎么样了？”

半个小时后，布鲁斯在克拉克的搀扶中靠坐了起来，虽然眼前还一片模糊，但布鲁斯认为自己的状态已经恢复过来了。在昏倒的前一刻才想起自己的身体里已经有了另一个需要他照顾的生命让他对这个孩子倍感歉疚，在这之前，克拉克为这个孩子的付出他都看在眼里，这孩子值得他珍视，假如克拉克为此恼怒，布鲁斯也认为在情理之中。

“都安排好了。”克拉克俯身亲了亲他的发顶，又帮他理了理头发，“我现在只关心你怎么样了。”

“我没什么问题。”布鲁斯为克拉克的善解人意松了口气，他的手在被子之下缓慢挪动着，克拉克认识这个动作，“医生有没有说孩子受到什么影响？”

“你为什么就是不肯先关心你自己？”

隐含不满的质问脱口而出，克拉克看着布鲁斯在被子下僵住的手，觉得自己混蛋透顶。。

“克拉克，我知道你在为我不顾孩子而生……”

“我不是因为这个生气的。”

好不容易压抑下来的怒气还是喷涌了出来，克拉克明白自己的忍耐让布鲁斯误会了——布鲁斯认为他更关心孩子，并且认为这理所当然，因为他也更关心孩子。可这不是事实，而克拉克需要布鲁斯了解这个事实：

“你要听实话吗？实话就是，我希望你从头到尾都没受孕成功。

布鲁斯蹩起来的眉心让克拉克不免反省自己是不是成了个世界上最可恶的Alpha，对自己的骨肉毫无同理心不说，还责怪起Omega为什么要怀孕，可能怎么办？这个意外就这么卡进了他完美的人生轨迹之间，无法后退，也还没整理好该怎么前进，而他除了更多陪伴布鲁斯之外，对他的嗜睡和变差的抵抗力以及未来可能会面临的风险压根做不出一点分担：

“我只是关心你、在乎你，你应该知道我每次生气都只会是为了这个，这不会因为我们有了个孩子而产生任何变化。”

布鲁斯小声地吸了下气，克拉克了解过孕期的Omega更为细腻敏感，袒露了真心话之后就该及时道歉——克拉克想都没想就隔着被子抱住了他，自己的歉意还没说出口，布鲁斯的下巴就在他肩膀上蹭了蹭后自顾自说道：

“对不起，克拉克，”轻柔的语气中有着足以让克拉克融化的温柔，“我以前没想过……原来你会是这么想的。”

布鲁斯其实完全搞不明白为什么整件事只有他一个人感受到了喜悦，他想起来了，在最开始就是这样，无论是玛莎还是阿尔弗雷德都没对这个消息展露太多的兴奋。并不是说布鲁斯想要看见老人们捂着脸纵情流下泪水并且紧紧抱住他反复念叨“你有了一个孩子”，然后把照顾他当成了头等大事——那也挺难让他承受的——可他也的确不想看见他们额头中的隐忧以肉眼可见的程度堆积了起来。直到他了解了克拉克真实想法的第二天，阿尔弗雷德也决定和他谈一谈，当阿尔弗雷德坐在不远处紧锁着眉看向他、并对他问出“您认为您真的适合孕育这个孩子吗”的时候，布鲁斯才想起身边所有人这段时间以来微妙的异常，亚瑟的欲言又止、维克多对着他做着近似扫描的举止……他相信自己陷入了一个难以解释的怪圈中：明明看起来应该是比谁都期待他有一个孩子的人们，为什么到梦想成真的那刻，却显得比谁都抗拒？

“我不懂他们为什么会是这种表现。”

布鲁斯一小口一小口抿着戴安娜为他冲泡的水果茶，香甜怡人，在很大程度上缓解了他糟糕的心情。一个小时之前他刚和克拉克分别，克拉克分明想对他说什么，却又总在瞄一眼他的肚子之后什么也没说出来。布鲁斯原本指望着克拉克能和他谈谈这事，不过在连续几天都看到克拉克有口难言的沉重表情后，他的Alpha还在为先前的莽撞自责、他也还没弄清楚怎么接纳这个人生的意外，布鲁斯也就放弃了用这个话题去为难他。克拉克并不喜欢这个“意外”，尽管理论上来说，没有Alpha会不喜欢属于自己的后代，但克拉克就是明确无误地向他传递了这个信息。

“我倒是多少能理解，”戴安娜决定用最直接的方式点明布鲁斯的疑惑，“你还记得你肚子里正孕育着的，是一个有一半氪星人血统的小崽子吗？”

“我记得，”布鲁斯不免为戴安娜的形容笑了，“这是克拉克的孩子，当然会有氪星人的基因。”

“那么克拉克•肯特到底有多强大，我想我们都一样清楚。”戴安娜说道，“而谁又知道一个地球人孕育一个拥有一半外星基因的生命会发生什么事呢？没有数据可以观察，没有事例可以举证，更别说克拉克他自己都是氪星多少年来第一个自然孕育的孩子，我想这足以证明，自然孕育一个氪星的胎儿不是那么简单的事。”

布鲁斯看着戴安娜说话时的真挚表情，从那其中看到了一些似曾相识的顾虑。他原以为大家只是对他的身体条件有诸多不信任，还未曾往这个方向深入想过。这是一种实打实的关怀，却也真实得让布鲁斯不懂处理。

也可能真的只是他把孕育一个孩子想得太轻松了？可对布鲁斯来说，这是他漫长的人生中，唯一愿意盲目乐观的第一次。

“你也在担心我，是吗？”

“这是正常的担心，布鲁斯，”戴安娜爽快地承认，在担心布鲁斯的可不止她一个——基于大家都清楚布鲁斯的身体曾遭受了多大的伤害，没有人为布鲁斯怀孕这件事欢欣鼓舞根本是意料之中的事：

“你认为大家的担心很反常，只是因为你的喜悦将它们稀释了。”

“喜悦并没有稀释什么，”布鲁斯解释道，他的喜悦一直以来都表现得很淡，这只是一个过程，一个自然而然的经历，相比其他Omega的受孕时间，他的受孕已经是个谁都不敢期待的惊喜了。只是在周遭所有人的过分操心中，他的那点点快乐反而变得不正常，“我就是……我从来没有任何担心，这是不是很奇怪？”

“我无法回答你，布鲁斯，我没有过这样的经验。”

一个新生命的降临改变的仅仅是一个Omega的人生吗？戴安娜终于切身体会到那个答案是否定的，这个意外改变的，恐怕是所有爱着他的人现有的生活，只是布鲁斯被放到了大家关注的中心，所以他的茫然也显得格外无辜。

“我以为大家会更爱他……”布鲁斯抚了抚自己的腹部，从确认自己怀孕以来，这个动作已经成为了他下意识间就会去做的，“……一点。”

“大家都会很爱他的，顺带一提，我总觉得会是‘她’，” 戴安娜为布鲁斯少见的苦恼笑了，“但现在大家显然更爱你，看看克拉克吧，他已经陷入了把这个孩子视为敌人的奇怪状态中。”

“是啊，我也是这么想的。”布鲁斯的笑中藏着忧愁，哪有Alpha把自己的孩子当成敌人的？然而克拉克那些难言的表现分明就是这样的状态，他该为克拉克太爱他而感到幸福吗？还是等这个孩子长大了以后告诉他：你的父亲在最初可一点都不欢迎你的降生？

布鲁斯头一次对自己的Alpha哭笑不得。

克拉克按着布鲁斯的信息去到大都会的小公寓时，布鲁斯正坐在那张小餐桌前等着他，桌前都是些他们常吃的食材——在经过数次和克拉克一起逛超市之后，布鲁斯总算也认得一些克拉克常为他烹煮的食物了。距离他们上一次来这里做一顿晚餐已经时隔将近一年，从去年的圣诞节结束之后，克拉克就完全住到了玻璃房子里，布鲁斯仍替克拉克留着这间公寓纯粹是因为克拉克还需要这么个掩人耳目的身份，好在这儿也定期有人来打扫整理，所以就算布鲁斯突发奇想又想来这儿待一晚上也不算麻烦。

“想吃意大利面了？”克拉克佯装前两天和布鲁斯之间的对话没发生过一样从后抱住了他，“买牛奶了吗？”

“当然买了。”布鲁斯往后靠进克拉克怀里，又拍了拍自己的肚子，“我们饿了。”

这是布鲁斯头一回在克拉克面前提起“我们”，克拉克猜布鲁斯就是故意的，就像他很久之前在布鲁斯面前提起“家庭”那样。时过境迁，他的Omega也用上了和他一样的手段。克拉克笑着亲了亲他的耳朵尖便洗了个手去了流理台前忙碌。即使过去很久，他对在这里为布鲁斯做上一餐仍然得心应手。他和布鲁斯始于这里，那晚布鲁斯自然地对他的“下次”应了一声好，又敲开了他的门把他带去了那个地下酒吧，无论时间怎么流逝，他也永远不会忘记这一切。

“我还记得你第一次在这里过夜的时候。”晚餐后克拉克边清洗着餐碟，边和布鲁斯说话，“你在沙发上睡着了，就连我把你抱到床上都没能吵醒你，对我来说，那是你也对我有好感的表现。”

“原来你那时候就已经开始自以为是了，”布鲁斯还是窝在那张他爱极了的旧沙发里，仿佛什么都没变过，“信任和喜欢可没有绝对关系。”

“对别人来说也许没有，对你来说一定有。”

克拉克笃定地回答着，却等来了一阵沉默的静谧。等他擦干净手回身看布鲁斯的时候，先他一步朝他走来的布鲁斯拉住了他的手：

“克拉克，”他晃晃克拉克的胳膊，眼神中不无请求，“我们得聊聊。”

热水又在克拉克头痛不已的、和管理员的周旋后才如约而至，他和布鲁斯一起花了很长的时间泡在了浴室，等他把布鲁斯抱上床的时候，布鲁斯的身体还热腾腾的。他们两个人抱在一起、缩在这张窄小的床上，面对面看着彼此。

“你对我怀孕这件事到底是怎么看的？”

克拉克起先没回答，他拉过布鲁斯的手指，放到嘴边亲了又亲后说道：

“你很伟大，而我犯了个该死的错。”

布鲁斯哑然失笑。

“只是孕育一个孩子而已，这不是多么伟大的事，就只是……这个孩子到来了，像我们去年说过的那样顺其然地发生了，而我很乐意接受这个结果。”布鲁斯任克拉克用被子把两个人裹了起来，他紧盯着克拉克的脸，想看出更多可见的情绪，“我以为你会和我一样高兴的。”

“我没有不高兴，布鲁斯。”

“我能感受到你的心情，克拉克。”布鲁斯拆穿了克拉克的掩饰，“我也能感受到你在排斥我们的孩子。”

“我……”克拉克很想在自己的Omega面前否认这件事，但他们早已亲密到毫无罅隙，他们正拥成一团，像生来就彼此契合，而布鲁斯看着他的恳切眼神让他没法再继续撒谎：

“……好吧，我不知道……”克拉克重重叹气，痛恨自己总在不经意间传染了布鲁斯，他应该为布鲁斯带来更多好的影响，而不是像现在这样让他困扰，“也许我确实就像你说的那样，我知道那是不对的，但我无法控制。”

“为什么？”布鲁斯紧跟着追问。

“我不希望你的身体受到这个新生命的影响，我不希望看到你承受可能的危险，我……我不知道，我不知道我是不是在抗拒或是排斥，我只是希望你健康安全。”

他的话语里是浓重的担忧，布鲁斯听出来也闻出来了，那些忧虑在他的心尖上漾开，促使他朝自己的Alpha贴过去、亲昵而谅解地蹭了蹭他的鼻子。

“别敌视这个孩子，克拉克，”他闭上眼感受了一下身体里那个沉甸甸的、新生的重量后又睁开眼睛，“要相信他……或是她，是这个世界给你的礼物。”

“我已经得到过了。”克拉克从被子下把手抽了出来，接着捧住了布鲁斯的脸，“你就是我人生中最大的礼物，我不能那么贪心，要求我的礼物再为我带来另一个礼物。”

“如果那是我想要的呢？”

布鲁斯问道。他没有仔细的分析过自己想不想要这个孩子，可是这个礼物不容抗拒地到来了，而布鲁斯想不出不欢迎的理由。

“看起来这个小家伙已经在威胁我的地位了，”克拉克没正面回答，他假装醋意横生地哼了一声，“你已经很爱这个孩子了，是吗？”

“那不是爱不爱的问题，克拉克，”布鲁斯把手贴上了自己肚子，现在他还没法清晰地感知到这个孩子的存在，再过不久，那里会慢慢隆起，那个小小的胚胎会逐渐成型，拥有属于自己的心跳和呼吸，最后在所有人的爱和期待中降生：

“可他就在这里，在我的身体里，既然这个孩子到来了，那就说明我的身体已经做好了准备，你忘了吗？——‘自然的选择’，我们早就谈过这个问题了。”

“是啊……”克拉克的手掌下移叠到了布鲁斯的手背之上，眼里的忧虑却有增无减，“我知道我应该开心的……”

“那就开心起来。”布鲁斯拿膝盖顶了克拉克一下，像是一个不轻不重的警告，“你刻意压抑的坏情绪让我不舒服。”

“真的吗？我……我不知道……”Alpha的神色马上变得僵硬，他支吾了一阵后赶忙道歉，“我不知道会这么严重，抱歉，布鲁斯，我……”

什么时候开始，克拉克已经成为了那么需要布鲁斯安慰和开导的Alpha了？谁又说他拿克拉克没有办法？布鲁斯凝视着克拉克极速变换的各种表情，眼角的得意让他之前的沉重烟消云散。

“我开玩笑的。”布鲁斯啄了下克拉克的唇，又退开说道，“别那么紧张，我说过了，我很健康，无论是孩子还是你都影响不了我。”

“我可不喜欢听到这种话。”克拉克又拥住了布鲁斯，“我喜欢我对你的影响力。”

“克拉克……我也许从没说过，但是你要明白，是你让我打消了那些对家庭的恐慌。”布鲁斯往下蠕动着身体，将额头抵上了克拉克的前胸，他的视线中黑暗无光，却抵挡不住他感受到的一片炽热，“养育一个孩子、成为一个父亲……这些在遇到你之前，对我来说都是不敢想象的事。”

“布鲁斯……”

“所以别排斥我们的孩子，克拉克，也别为我担心，你要相信，我可以做到的，我们都可以。”

在布鲁斯面前，克拉克总会觉得人们表达爱的方式是这么有限，他除了把布鲁斯禁锢在自己怀里，用无上的坚定告诉布鲁斯自己是如此爱他之外，还能做些什么？

大概学着像布鲁斯一样成为一个合格的父亲，就是他未来的数年中该认认真真去做的事。

圣诞节来临之前，玛莎提议让大家都来农场度过。不过决定陪父亲在家过节的维克多婉拒了克拉克和布鲁斯的好意——“我不想让我的父亲在冰冷的实验室一个人待着”——维克多的这番话同时也打动了巴里，所以在陪同巴里一起看望了巴里的父亲之后，维克多的父亲把巴里也邀请过去一起过节了。亚瑟在白天为他们带来了一些深海的礼物后就离开了，戴安娜则加入了肯特家的温馨节日中。克拉克从集市抱着一大袋子果仁和蓝莓回来的时候，玛莎还和阿尔弗雷德在厨房忙碌着，时不时有关于糖和水的比例讨论；戴安娜已经到了，克拉克注意到她特地穿了件颜色过分鲜艳的毛衣，绝对不是她的风格，但又合适得恰到好处。等他把视线跟着戴安娜一起放到了她正仰头看着的地方，手臂中抱着的东西差点就这么直接砸到了地上。

“布鲁斯！”他慌忙把东西放下后跑到了那棵还未装饰完成的圣诞树底下——可真够高的，克拉克之前没发现这课圣诞树原来这么高，“你在上面干什么？”

“挂个星星。”

从头顶传来的声音和戴安娜略略发笑的声音重叠了，她朝克拉克看了一眼，回忆着自己上一次看到克拉克这么大惊小怪是什么时候，“我带了颗漂亮的星星来，布鲁斯正在试图把电源接上去。”

“总不能让客人做这件事。”布鲁斯又吊上去几个铃铛后终于分神朝下看了一眼，“很快就好，克拉克，别紧张。”

他复述着这句安慰，这段时间以来，他对克拉克说出这句话的频率正在变得越来越多。

“你怎么可以让他爬到这么高的地方？”克拉克对布鲁斯的话没做回应，转而直接冲着戴安娜质问，他抬起胳膊丈量了一下高度，语气中明明白白都是对戴安娜的谴责，“你明知道他现在……”

“噢？所以现在你的Omega爬得那么高成了我的责任？”戴安娜不准备容忍克拉克的无端指责，她理直气壮反驳回去，“还是你觉得你的Omega连一棵圣诞树都弄不好？”

“他当然可以！可是我认为大家现在应该多照顾他一些！”

“我当然会照顾他，但肯定不会像你这么一惊一乍！”

“好了克拉克，我弄好了。”加快了手上动作的布鲁斯在这争吵愈发激烈之前完成了手中的事，他在梯子上动了动，用最直接的方式平息了下面两个Alpha之间能看到火苗的怒意，“你抱我下来吧。”

克拉克在戴安娜狠瞪过来的一眼中收住了嘴，他往高处飞了一些，将放完那颗星星的布鲁斯小心地搂进了怀中。

“适可而止，克拉克。”布鲁斯熟练地环住Alpha的肩，试图让克拉克宽心，为什么突然之间对他爬个梯子都这么担惊受怕了？他的Alpha总是过强的保护欲可不会让布鲁斯觉得这是什么好兆头：

“我昨天还从警局的天台直接跳上了蝙蝠机，还不是什么事也没有。”

“别说得好像你做了什么很光荣的事一样，”克拉克的不满渗到了语气之中，继而充斥进了整个空间：“明天开始那种行为也被禁止了。”

“你啊——”

布鲁斯和同样听到了这话的戴安娜交换了一个无奈的眼神，克拉克没去管旁人的想法，他亲吻住布鲁斯垮下的嘴角，又从后将他揽紧落到了地上。布鲁斯贴着他腹部的小腹已经有了微微隆起的迹象，最初这个新生命可能只有一颗糖豆那么大，这颗小甜豆安安静静地待在布鲁斯的身体里，像一个真正的意外一样等着克拉克去接受；慢慢的，这个孩子开始在他和布鲁斯的生命中变得愈发有分量，既让他们欣喜，也让他们焦虑。而在克拉克越来越熟悉的、那个小而有力的心跳声中，克拉克也终于恍然领悟到，他们即将迎来的这个生命，确实是属于他和布鲁斯的、最珍贵的礼物。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年5月1日，以此记录。


End file.
